Last Revenge
by TheSuperGoldenAngel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia ha muerto y el lord oscuro Darth Vader ha invadido Earth Land con ayuda de una misteriosa Sith llamada Darth Corvus.
1. Princesa Jedi

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.  
**

* * *

Last Revenge

**_Memoria 01: Princesa Jedi_**

Crocus, una ciudad famosa por albergar el Castillo Mercurius, el hogar del Rey de Fiore y su familia, ahora solo quedaban ruinas, fuego y cadáveres humanos a doquier en su lugar.

\- ¡Vamos inútiles, que la estamos perdiendo! – Gritó un soldado de asalto de asalto a la cabeza de un pelotón compuesto por otros ocho soldados mientras abrían fuego contra alguien que corría por delante de ellos oculto por una túnica marrón con capucha.

\- (¡Que insistentes son estos malditos imperiales!) – Maldijo a la vez que se volteaba rápidamente con un blaster que le consiguió sacar a un soldado imperial muerto y descargaba varios disparos que fueron mortales para dos soldados, pero cuatro más se unieron a la persecución.

Mientras tanto, en el puente de un Destructor Estelar parado cerca del planeta Earth Land...

\- Lord Argentum – Dijo un almirante imperial a un hombre que observaba las estrellas vestido con la túnica negra que solían portar todos los Sith y un yelmo de plata que ocultaba su cabeza – Lord Vader desea contactar con usted – Anunció el almirante consiguiendo la atención del Sith.

\- Saque la nave del sistema para que podamos mandar una señal clara sin interferencias. Y no tarde – Respondió Argentum haciendo hincapié en lo último.

\- Sí, señor – El almirante se marchó a la carrera sabiendo lo que había querido decirle Darth Argentum con aquello de no tardar.

Entre tanto, en un callejón de Crocus...

\- ¡Seguid buscando, estúpidos, no puede haber ido lejos! – Gritó un soldado de asalto mientras oía los apresurados pasos de los soldados buscándola sin descanso por todas partes.

\- (De momento los he conseguido despistar, pero pronto me volverán a encontrar) – Pensó mientras se quitaba la capucha revelándose como Hisui E. Fiore – (Y todo porque... ¿Soy una Jedi?) – Se preguntó mientras sacaba de entre sus ropajes un cilindro plateado con un lado redondeado y el otro totalmente cuadrado mientras el centro dejaba ver un precioso cristal verde incrustado en su interior protegido por una vitrina gris y empezó a recordar cómo comenzó todo.

Era un día normal en el castillo que le servía de hogar a la familia más poderosa de entonces del reino de Fiore, otro más para todos en general, Hisui fue convocada en la sala del trono por su padre, protegida por filas de caballeros dispuestos a dar sus vidas por el rey y la princesa.

\- Hija, ha llegado el momento de confiarte el mayor secreto de esta familia – Anunció el rey desde su trono – Traedlo – A su voz, un caballero se acercó con un pequeño cofre dorado con bordes plateados, se lo entregó y volvió a su fila.

\- ¿Que ocurre, padre, hice algo mal? – Preguntó Hisui ante la misteriosa actitud seria que había adoptado su padre mientras éste se la acercaba con el cofre.

\- Hisui, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo adecuadamente, pero intentaré ser breve – Dijo el rey empezando a abrir la caja, revelando un objeto plateado envuelto en terciopelo rojo – Esto es un sable láser, el arma del Jedi que gobernó Fiore hace más de cuatro mil años. La Fuerza es poderosa en ti por ser tu antepasado – Explicó el rey mientras Hisui tomaba el sable láser y lo activaba sorprendiéndose por aquella arma que ahora poseía.

\- No..., no entiendo – Dijo Hisui mostrando sus dudas desactivando el sable.

\- ¡Huye con el sable y no mires atrás, Hisui! – Gritó de repente el rey sorprendiendo a su hija.

_*¡BBBOOOMMM!* _La puerta de la sala salió volando por encima de la cabeza de Hisui a escasos centímetros de alcanzarla, volvió su cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta y casi gritó de la sorpresa al ver la impresionante y poderosa figura de un hombre tan alto como un titán protegido por una armadura negra como la noche además de imponer muchísimo respeto con solo ver su rostro oculto por un casco tan imponente como el resto de la armadura.

\- ¡Es Darth Vader! – Gritaron la mayoría de los caballeros que desenfundaron sus espadas preparados para cargar contra el invasor.

\- Apartad de mi camino – Anunció Vader liberando una onda expansiva roja que sacó volando por los aires a los caballeros que intentaron atacarlo matándolos en el proceso.

\- ¡Alteza, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que huir lo antes posible! – Gritó desesperadamente un caballero que no cometió el mismo error que sus compañeros y cogió por un brazo a la princesa para llevársela casi a rastras, que se negaba a huir.

\- ¡Pero...! – Hisui intentó replicar, pero el caballero la dejó inconsciente.

Ya fuera del castillo, Hisui recobró la conciencia y solo pudo contemplar horrorizada como destruían el castillo y la ciudad sin dejar nada en pie. Algunos días después de conseguir llegar a la ciudad, un grupo de exploración imperial los localizó entablando un combate que terminó con todo el grupo imperial muerto y el caballero encargado de la protección de Hisui al borde de la muerte. Hisui se sentía completamente inútil por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el caballero entonces la dijo que había un punto de extracción de la Alianza Rebelde oculto en la ciudad, que era su única posibilidad de huida y que él ya no podría seguir con ella dando su último suspiro, Hisui se sintió por primera vez indefensa ante el mundo, pero ahora tenía algo parecido a un rayo de esperanza a lo que aferrarse y tomó una prenda marrón que había ocultado dentro de su armadura el difunto caballero, recogió su cabello en un moño y se ató a la cintura el sable láser. Hisui E. Fiore había tomado la decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

En el Destructor Estelar, Argentum estaba arrodillado en el centro de una sala circular rodeado por una especie de cúpula oscura ante un holograma de Darth Vader...

\- La búsqueda de la princesa Jedi se está alargando demasiado y acabo de perder a otro pelotón de soldados, necesito de su sabiduría – Anunció Argentum con serenidad.

\- Encuéntrala y destrúyela, no me interesan los métodos utilizados, quiero resultados. No me falles, o lo lamentarás – Respondió con su habitual severidad Vader y el holograma desapareció.

\- No le defraudaré, lord Vader – Argentum se puso en pie y abandonó la sala a oscuras.

\- No sé qué vería Corvus en su aprendiz para adoptarlo después de aquel ataque, pero si decidiera traicionarnos, seré el primero en aplastarlo con mi puño – Sentenció Vader mostrando en secreto sus sospechas acerca de Darth Argentum.

Entre tanto, Hisui había conseguido llegar ya al Domus Flau, pero de pronto sintió algo raro y maligno que la obligó a desenfundar el sable láser esperando no encontrarse algo desagradable.

\- ¿Eres una verdadera Jedi o..., solo una aficionada que desea añadir su sable láser a mi colección? – Preguntó una mujer blandiendo un sable láser rojo que a juzgar por su vestuario a juego con su túnica negra, el peinado, el color rubio plateado y aquella espeluznante máscara negra que cubría su cara con forma de cuervo, Hisui creyó haber visto por un instante la imagen de Lucy Heartfilia reflejada en la extraña y causa de la oscura sensación que se había agravado con la aparición de esa mujer – Da igual, Vader quiere resultados cuánto antes.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Exigió Hisui saber a pesar de lo atemorizada que estaba por la maldad que sentía invadir todo el lugar.

\- Darth... Corvus, una Sith, una seguidora del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza – Respondió con bastante tranquilidad Corvus – Y antes de que continúes jugando al "Pregunta, responde y gana", me gustaría hacerte una oferta.

\- Te escucho – Dijo con algo de inseguridad Hisui.

\- Únete a mí, Hisui E. Fiore, ¡juntas der-! – Corvus fue incapaz de completar la frase al salir disparada por los aires dejando en su lugar a una persona encapuchada.

\- Los Sith están corrompidos hasta la médula, incluso alguien que acaba de iniciarse en las enseñanzas Jedi lo sabe, lástima que todo eso se perdió con la Gran Purga Jedi.

\- ¿Y tú que eres, enemigo o amigo? – Preguntó Hisui sin dejar de sostener el sable láser con las dos manos firmemente.

\- Una amiga – La persona encapuchada se quitó la capucha revelándose como Juvia Loxar, una maga que alguna vez perteneció al gremio más fuerte de todos – Y tu salvadora – A su espalda apareció una nave de transporte rebelde con la escotilla abierta.

\- ¡Maldita Jedi entrometida! – Rugió Corvus acortando peligrosamente las distancias con Hisui y Juvia utilizando la Fuerza.

\- ¡Es demasiado poderosa para ti, sube a la nave, deprisa! – Ordenó Juvia levantando algunos escombros con la Fuerza para arrojárselos a Corvus consiguiendo pararla, aunque eso la hizo montar en cólera también.

\- ¡Deja de entrometerte en mi camino, maldita Jedi! – Gritó Corvus enfurecida por aquel ataque y se abalanzó sobre Juvia ejecutando un peligrosísimo ataque con el sable láser describiendo un tornado en horizontal que si bien recortó la poca distancia que había aún entre ambas, no consiguió herirla iniciando un choque de espadas.

\- (¿¡Cuánta fuerza tiene esta maldita Sith para poder ejecutar unas técnicas tan brutales!?) – Se preguntó Juvia muy asombrada de la fuerza que su adversaría ejercía sobre su arma al lanzar aquel brutal ataque e intentando a la vez no perder el enfrentamiento cuando una oleada de Fuerza pasó a su lado alcanzando de lleno a Corvus, que salió volando por los aires recorriendo bastante distancia.

\- ¡Aprovecha ahora para subir, rápido! – Juvia no podía creerse que a pesar del peligro, Hisui se había arriesgado a usar la Fuerza para darla una oportunidad de sobrevivir, lógicamente no se negó y subió a la nave justo antes de que empezara a cerrar la escotilla y después escuchó el rugido de los motores activándose para luego irse convirtiendo en un lejano ronroneo y finalmente se fue al puente de la nave con Hisui.

Pero aquello no significaba nada para Corvus, que ya estaba maquinando un nuevo plan mientras caminaba de regreso al Castillo Mercurius para investigarlo por petición del propio Lord Vader debido a que el Emperador reclamaba sus "servicios" en alguna parte de la galaxia.

\- (Todavía los necesito a ambos para garantizar el éxito de mi meta.)

Algún tiempo luego de recorrer las infinitas estrellas, Hisui por fin recibió el tratamiento médico tan urgente que la hacía falta desde que empezó su "exilio", si es que así se le podía llamar a lo ocurrido recientemente mientras estudiaba el entorno tan tranquilo que la rodeaba.

\- Tienes mejor cara – Anunció Juvia provocándola a Hisui un pequeño susto por no notarla apoyada al lado del umbral de la única puerta existente en la sala con los brazos cruzados por encima de la cintura – Te recuperarás pronto.

\- ¿Que significan los Sith? Esa Corvus dijo ser una – Inquirió de pronto Hisui sacándola a Juvia un pequeño suspiro.

\- Los Sith representan lo "Negro" y los Jedi lo "Blanco", explicado en pocas palabras. Sobre Corvus, no estamos muy seguros de que sea una de verdad, no existe información alguna en los archivos imperiales que nuestros espías consiguieron robar, pero sabemos que fue entrenada personalmente por Darth Sidious, el máximo líder del Imperio Galáctico y por el propio Vader, el cabecilla de la incursión a Crocus – Explicó lo mejor que pudo Juvia.

\- Crocus cayó porque soy demasiado débil – Se culpó Hisui al recordar las ruinas que eran ahora Crocus.

\- No fue culpa tuya. Y aunque hubieras sido más fuerte, la situación ya era inevitable, Vader es un Sith muy poderoso, incluso para mí es demasiado duro de roer aunque ya haya completado mi adiestramiento Jedi – Corrigió Juvia.

\- ... – Hisui quería replicar, pero decidió callar y empezar a observar las estrellas mientras se lamentaba por el trágico destino que había sufrido Crocus.

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo Mercurius...

\- (Vader se molestó mucho con el último fracaso, pero no importa) – Pensó Corvus mientras examinaba la habitación del Rey después de aliviar su furia liberando una onda expansiva roja con la Fuerza destruyéndolo todo como si nada. Su ojo derecho reforzado con el poder de la Magia percibió algo distinto en la pared oculta por la librería destruida por su ira – ¿Que tenemos aquí? – Dijo acercándose con curiosidad a la pared – (Una entrada secreta, interesante) – Pensó al notar que una parte de la pared era en realidad una puerta secreta que al abrirla se quedó impresionada por lo que vio – Vaya...

Creyó casi por un segundo que estaba en la Gran Biblioteca Jedi de Coruscant al descubrir las librerías plagadas de libros que albergaba aquella habitación oculta, además de oler a estancado que echaba atrás y sobre todo la Fuerza, que fluía libremente por la sala.

\- Empiezo a pensar que hay más de lo que veía al principio – Dijo Corvus mientras se acercaba a una de las librerías y sacaba un libro con la tapa cubierta de un fino polvo que retiró de un soplido dejando tras de sí un título, "Smaragdus Pulver, Vol. I" – Hay mucho que leer, y uno de mis antiguos hobbies era la literatura. Me lo voy a pasar pipa – Abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

_"Smaragdus Pulver era un respetado Caballero Jedi de la época previa a las Guerras Mandalorianas." _Un acontecimiento galáctico que Corvus jamás pudo estudiar a fondo debido a la destrucción de los archivos con la información de aquella época, seguramente cuando se promulgó la Orden 66, durante el ataque de Vader al Templo Jedi fueron destruidos._ "Smaragdus también era un Jedi con unos poderes muy peculiares además de una conexión muy extraña con la fuerza que le permitieron sobrevivir a un duelo mortal contra el Jedi Oscuro Exar Kun, que para entonces le declaró la guerra a la República."_

\- (Interesante) – Pensó Corvus mientras seguía leyendo el siguiente volumen.

_"En los días finales de la amenaza de Exar Kun, Smaragdus fingió su propia muerte usando como pretexto que había muerto en combate con el Jedi Oscuro para poder explorar un planeta lleno de vida que descubrió en una de sus misiones diplomáticas al que decidió llamar "Earth Land."_

\- (¿¡ÉSTE planeta...!?) – Pensó Corvus muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de leer y continuó su lectura, ahora más interesada que antes.

_"Smaragdus enseguida se quedó maravillado por la belleza de Earth Land y se unió a un gremio de magos para conocer más a fondo el planeta. En poco tiempo se convirtió en el punto de mira de todos e incluso el Consejo Mágico de aquel entonces intentó averiguar la "magia" que utilizaba Smaragdus ignorando que esa magia era su vínculo con la Fuerza."_

\- (Hmph. Que idiotas fueron al clasificar de magia a la Fuerza) – Pensó Corvus cada vez más intrigada por lo que estaba descubriendo.

_"Gracias a los poderes que la Fuerza le otorgó, consiguió ascender velozmente a Mago Clase S y en última instancia ganar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pero..."_

\- (¿Pero...?) – Se preguntó Corvus mientras observaba el libro negro que había cogido junto al que acababa de leer, se titulaba "Guerra Oscura, Vol. I" y por alguna razón, Corvus temblaba de miedo mientras abría el libro y descubría lo que pasó después.

_"Zeref, el mago que obtuvo el conocimiento de la inmortalidad y de las Artes Negras, desencadenó la "Guerra Oscura" usando a los demonios que había engendrado con su magia como soldados y los dirigió contra Smaragdus y su gremio. El Caballero Jedi se quedó de piedra al descubrir que Zeref era el Señor Oscuro de los Sith al desenfundar su sable láser negro."_

\- (¡No puede ser!) – Gritó mentalmente una incrédula Corvus mientras pasaba páginas a gran velocidad.

_"Su gremio estaba en ruinas, Smaragdus tomó la decisión de derrotar al señor de los Sith costara lo que costara por el bien de la paz galáctica y se unió al ejército del Rey de Fiore declarándole la guerra al Sith. En cada enfrentamiento que tuvo con Zeref, éste lo advirtió de los males que enfrentaría la Orden Jedi e incluso predijo que la Orden sería destruida por un Jedi."_

\- (Vaya, vaya... Así que Zeref ya conocía el destino de Vader más de cuatro mil años antes.) – Pensó Corvus al recordar la historia que el Emperador le contó acerca del pasado de Vader cuando se inició en el Lado Oscuro.

_"La guerra fue larga, cruel y muy sangrienta, muchísimas vidas se perdieron en el proceso, Smaragdus se lamentaba constantemente por todas las muertes que fue incapaz de evitar, pero la derrota de Zeref le permitió encontrar la paz interior de nuevo y el Rey en agradecimiento por derrotar al Señor Oscuro, le permitió casarse con su hija única pasando a gobernar Fiore a partir de entonces como Smaragdus Pulver E. Fiore."_

\- (No creí que los Jedi y los Sith tuvieran tanta influencia en este planeta) – Pensó Corvus intentando asimilar la gran cantidad de información que había conseguido recopilar mientras cogía un último libro que llevaba escrito en la tapa "LUPAUS" y lo dejaba en la mesa que había usado para leer los otros libros y lo abrió una vez que se preparó mentalmente para descubrir que otra sorpresa la deparaba.

_"Traicioné a la Orden Jedi e infringí el Código Jedi, pero lo que más miedo me da es el oscuro futuro que veo en mis sueños después del ascenso de mi tercera hija a Reina. Por favor, quién lea esto, que acepte mi obsequio final, mi voluntad final. Smaragdus Pulver E. Fiore."_

\- ¿Un oscuro futuro...? – Se preguntó Corvus mientras pasaba la página descubriendo un cristal de los que solían usar los Jedi para crear sus espadas láser de un peculiar color esmeralda azulado oculto entre las siguientes páginas, que estaban en blanco además de agujereadas, que a juzgar por lo intensa que era la Fuerza en el cristal, debía ser el obsequio final del que hablaba Smaragdus – Me lo quedaré por ahora – Cogió el cristal y lo escondió entre sus ropajes, volvió a poner el libro en su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia la salida mientras decidía que el próximo paso era encontrar el sable láser de Zeref, si es que seguía existiendo teniendo cuidado de que Vader, Sidious o cualquier otro averiguara algo sobre Smaragdus – (Esto se va a poner muy divertido enseguida) – Pensó con alegría mientras salía de la sala secreta sellando la entrada mediante un campo de energía invisible capaz de anular la Fuerza.

Algún tiempo después, en la cafetería de la Salvation II, Hisui aún continuaba lamentándose por la suerte que habían corrido Crocus y el Castillo Mercurius.

\- (Si hubiera sido más fuerte...) – Pensó sin dejar de observar la taza de café tibio que tenía delante – (Si no hubiera huido, si le habría plantado cara...)

\- Te habría destruido – Hisui dio casi un salto del susto y luego miró al responsable de susto – Siento haberte asustado.

\- Eres... Titania de Fairy Tail... Y una Jedi, a juzgar por el sable láser – Afirmó Hisui sin mucha sorpresa en la voz.

\- Correcto, soy una pseudo-Maestra Jedi – Respondió Erza – Y tu maestra, al menos hasta que regrese Starkiller.

\- ¿Starkiller? – Preguntó Hisui intrigada por ese nombre tan extraño.

\- Él es el verdadero Maestro Jedi y suya esta Rebelión contra el Imperio – Explicó Erza – Existen rumores de que consiguió casi por esto derrotar a Vader en un duelo – Dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos de una mano.

\- Parece muy fuerte según como lo relatas – Dijo Hisui en un tono que denotaba admiración y esperanza – Por cierto, ¿por qué dijiste aquello de "hasta que regrese"? – Preguntó al recordar lo que dijo Erza después de presentarse como una pseudo-Maestra Jedi.

\- Eso quería decirte ahora mismo, la flota se está preparando para viajar al planeta Kessel mediante el salto a la velocidad de la luz por una señal de socorro que hemos detectado en ese planeta, que a juzgar por la frecuencia emitida, es el Sombra Furtiva de Starkiller – Anunció Erza – (Pero no entiendo por qué, percibo que el Lado Oscuro rodea todo lo que concierne a esta misión y eso no me gusta.)

Alrededor del planeta Kessel, en el Súper Destructor Estelar clase "Ejecutor", Vader observaba las estrellas desde el puente de su nave personal cuando un almirante imperial llamó su atención.

\- Lord Vader, la flota principal rebelde se está preparando para viajar al sistema mediante la híper-velocidad – Anunció el almirante.

\- ¿La flota de lord Argentum oculta en la órbita de Kuat ya está preparada para activar los dispositivos anuladores de la híper-velocidad para cuando los rebeldes lleguen al sistema para impedir su huida? – Interrogó Vader sin mirar al almirante.

\- Si señor, Lady Corvus acaba de informar que ya está iniciando la incursión terrestre en Hoth para verificar que la información obtenida por los droides sonda sea correcta y efectivamente se oculte una pequeña guarnición rebelde al mando del Jedi – Vader no necesitaba oír su nombre para saber que se refería a su antiguo aprendiz secreto, a Starkiller.

\- Puede retirarse – El almirante dejó a solas al lord oscuro, que continuó maquinando sus planes secretos en silencio mientras observaba las estrellas.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Me ha costado mucho más de lo que esperé, pero al fin he conseguido echar a andar el remake de "Eternal Darkness", que a partir de ahora pasará a llamarse Last Revenge.  
**


	2. Darth Scarlet

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 02: Darth Scarlet_**

En las enormes y desiertas llanuras congeladas de Hoth se encontraba Darth Corvus revestida con una armadura muy parecida a la que portaba Darth Vader, pero modificada para adaptarse a ella, resistir las temperaturas extremas y proporcionarla más agilidad.

\- (Ver este paisaje con esta armadura me trae muchos recuerdos...) – Pensó Corvus empezando a recordar cosas del pasado – (Ese día, junto a la Legión 501, me vengué de Fairy Tail) – Siguió recordando la pelea que le siguió al ataque lanzó a dicho gremio – (Maté a tantas hadas ese día y al maestro, aunque la mayoría los mataron los soldados de asalto, el fin de La Demonio) – Al recordar aquellas escenas empezó a sonreír – (Aunque lamento el hecho de que algunos como los Dragon Slayer y Titania escaparan) – La sonrisa empezó a desaparecer – (De ahí el verdadero fin de mi incursión a Hoth: Acabar con los Dragon Slayer refugiados aquí por Starkiller para convertirlos en Jedi con la patética esperanza de intentar igualar la diferencia de poder entre nuestras facciones en esta guerra, según me contaron mis espías, pero...) – La sonrisa desapareció totalmente – (Pero por encima de todo, incluso del Imperio, mi razón de venganza es él... El Dragon Slayer de fuego) – Corvus empezó a mostrar odio sin darse cuenta de ello – (El maldito me derrotó, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, me traicionó y me abandonó mientras mi cuerpo ardía en las llamas que el mismo había usado para destruirme mientras el dolor recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo y mi odio finalmente fue proclamado junto a mi ascenso a Sith) – La ira generada por aquellos amargos recuerdos la hizo liberar inconscientemente el poder del Lado Oscuro ennegreciendo la nieve que la rodeaba mientras observaba a sus soldados avanzar implacablemente por esas frías llanuras sin detenerse.

Mientras tanto, en el hangar de las naves que la base poseía...

\- PROXY, dame los informes – Pidió Starkiller a su fiel robot y amigo.

\- Doce ataques de Wampas que han intentado entrar en la base y ciento cincuenta soldados muertos en total en la última semana – Respondió PROXY pararse.

\- *Suspiro* ¿Y la antena de comunicaciones principal? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Amo, intento ser todo lo positivo que mi programación me permite, pero la torre principal de comunicaciones continua en mantenimiento, el mal tiempo y los ataques de los indígenas del planeta están retrasando su reparación, aunque ya hemos conseguido restaurar casi por completo las líneas de comunicación en la base, todavía hay demasiadas interferencias en los canales y seguimos sin recuperar la conexión con la Salvation II. Pero no todo son malas noticias, me acaban de informar de que la antena secundaria de comunicaciones ya vuelve a estar operativa – Dijo PROXY resumiéndole a su amo y amigo todo lo acontecido.

Antes de que Starkiller pudiera decir algo, un piloto rebelde se les acercó.

\- General, los encargados de vigilar y recopilar información en tiempo real han descubierto algo y le necesitan – Explicó el piloto.

\- Gracias por el aviso – Agradeció Starkiller – PROXY, a la sala de comunicaciones – Apresuró al robot, que empezó a seguirlo todo lo deprisa que podía.

Una vez en la sala de comunicaciones, Starkiller llegó con PROXY detrás a la carrera preguntando que sucedía.

\- ¡Aquí, maestro! – Llamó Yukino a Starkiller, que inmediatamente se puso a su altura – Esto lo grabamos de un droide que uno de nuestros exploradores se encontró en las zonas más altas – Dicho aquello, en la máquina empezó a oírse un ruido que cambió la expresión de la cara de Starkiller a preocupación.

\- ¿Un...? – Preguntó PROXY sin atreverse a completar la pregunta.

\- Un droide sonda imperial – Completó Starkiller la pregunta – Código rojo.

\- ¿¡Perdón!? – Preguntaron a la vez PROXY y Yukino totalmente sorprendidos.

\- El Imperio se dirige hacia aquí... Y presiento a... Darth Corvus – Dijo Starkiller bastante temeroso de asustarlos aún más – PROXY, da la orden de evacuar la base.

\- Si amo – Respondió PROXY iniciando mediante su ordenador de a bordo mejorado un enlace a la red central de la base para transmitir la orden de evacuación.

\- Yukino, ve a por los Dragon Slayer, utiliza la ruta secreta para llegar al hangar – Ordenó Starkiller.

\- ¿Y usted, maestro? – Preguntó Yukino.

\- Me ocuparé de organizar a las tropas mientras los demás huis... Y de Corvus, si es que decide atacar la base personalmente – Respondió el maestro Jedi.

\- ¡Pero maestro, si pelea contra esa Sith, nada asegura que pueda sobrevivir! – Protestó Yukino alarmada por la decisión de su maestro.

\- Yukino – Dijo Starkiller con una serenidad que solo salía en momentos tan críticos como ese – Sé que tengo todos los papeles para morir, pero si consigo que todos escapéis con vida del planeta, estoy listo para morir y además... – Posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Yukino – confío en ti para que derrotes a Corvus, aunque sea una soberana locura.

\- *Suspiro* Supongo que no vale la pena seguir discutiendo... – Dijo Yukino rendida mientras atraía su sable láser diseñado de forma que pareciera un cilindro con una serpiente alrededor gris – Pero yo también quiero pedirte algo, Starkiller – Cambió su mirada por una llena de determinación – Sobrevive... Y gana – Dicho aquello, se marchó.

\- (Gracias... Yukino) – Agradeció Starkiller mientras volvía su atención a su fiel amigo – PROXY, acompáñala y asístela en todo momento – Pidió el maestro Jedi.

\- Amo... – Dijo PROXY algo sorprendido por la petición de su amo y amigo – ¿Debo considerar a la Jedi Aguria como mi próxima ama en caso de que usted muera? – Interrogó.

\- No. Tan solo considera esto como una despedida y mi última orden – Respondió Starkiller con algo de tristeza.

\- Fue divertido compartir tantas peleas con usted – Dijo PROXY mientras se retiraba a paso lento – ¡Buena suerte, amo! – Dicho aquello, apresuró el paso dejando finalmente a solas al maestro Jedi.

\- (Espero que al menos vosotros dos podáis sobrevivir) – Pensó Starkiller mientras pulsaba botones en la consola de mando hasta aparecer en la pantalla el mensaje "CÓDIGO ROJO ACTIVADO: TODAS LAS COMPUERTAS DE SEGURIDAD HAN SIDO DESBLOQUEADAS."

Mientras tanto, en un corredor de la destrozada Salvation II, Erza, Juvia e Hisui recorrían cada sección de la nave destrozando toda resistencia imperial que se encontraran con sus sables láser hasta que casi llegaron al hangar y...

\- Vuestro viaje termina aquí. Y ahora – Fueron las duras palabras de Darth Vader, que las había estado esperando delante de la puerta que daba al hangar con su sable láser de hoja carmesí encendida.

\- Juvia – Dijo Erza intentando no temblar ante la imponente imagen del lord oscuro – Toma a Hisui y buscad una ruta alternativa para huir, deprisa – Apresuró mientras activaba su propio sable láser cuya hoja era escarlata, justo como su apellido, preparada para el inminente duelo.

\- Ten cuidado – Fue lo único que Juvia pudo decir a Titania antes de que un Empujón Fuerza rojo procedente de Vader la intentara alcanzar, siendo interceptado por Erza y la señal de que debían irse cuanto antes.

\- Yo seré tu adversaria, lord oscuro – Dijo Erza con tranquilidad mientras le devolvía el Empujón Fuerza sin ningún efecto.

\- Te han entrenado bien, pero todavía te queda mucho por aprender.

En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí...

\- Ese demonio con armadura... Estuvo en el ataque al Castillo Mercurius – Dijo Hisui en un intento por romper el silencio que se había cernido sobre la nave – Muchos caballeros murieron al instante de intentar atacarlo y... – Quería continuar, pero sabía que no había necesidad de contarlo otra vez, por lo que decidió callar cuando Juvia la encaró repentinamente – ¿Juvia?

\- Hisui, hay algo que quise contarte antes, pero que no pude con todo esto de la trampa que Vader nos ha tendido – Empezó a decir Juvia – Tu padre vio en sueños a Vader atacando el castillo y por eso, temeroso de que esos sueños se hicieran realidad, envió al jefe del Escuadrón de Caballeros Santos de la Flor de Cerezo en secreto para contactar con la Alianza Rebelde, con esta flota en concreto, para rescatarte en caso de que el Imperio decidiera atacar Crocus y el resto ya lo sabes... – Reveló dejando a cuadros a Hisui, además de darla un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

\- (Arcadios sigue vivo... Menos mal) ¿Dónde está ahora mismo Arcadios? – Preguntó Hisui esperanzada.

\- De refuerzo en la flota del general Rahm Kota, otro respetado Jedi que influenció enormemente en Starkiller hasta convertirlo en lo que hoy es, aunque no sé dónde está ahora mismo su flota, lo siento – Respondió Juvia disculpándose por no saber más.

\- No hace falta, me basta con saber que Arcadios esté con vida – Dijo Hisui sonriendo por primera vez desde que descubrió su vínculo con la Fuerza.

De vuelta con el duelo entre Vader y Titania, que ya se habían alejado de la puerta del hangar un montón, la resistencia del lord Sith estaba superando a Erza en gran medida, pero ella no desistía y continuaba peleando como un verdadero miembro de Fairy Tail haría.

\- Tanta tenacidad me recuerda a aquella maga que intentó eliminarme en el Infierno – Dijo de repente Vader consiguiendo llamar la atención de Titania.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Erza con su sable listo para atacar al lord oscuro por si a este se le ocurría algún ataque furtivo.

\- Hace tiempo, el Emperador me envió a una misión secreta al planeta Earth Land para estudiar una perturbación en la Fuerza que había sentido. Ahí me encontré con el Infierno en la Tierra y a esa maga, herida y cansada, luchando por su vida contra sus habitantes demoníacos, que no la dejaban de perseguir hasta que decidí intervenir y estrangulé hasta la muerte a uno de sus persecutores, un tipo que podía fabricar bombas con su cuerpo y aunque los otros dos intentaron echárseme encima, mi ira fue suficiente para asustarlos – Empezó a explicar Vader como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo – Entonces ella intentó atacarme por la espalda y al sentir aquello, la elevé mediante la Fuerza para matarla hasta que sentí lo intensa que era la Fuerza en ella, entonces me di cuenta de que podría ser una buena sustituta para el fracaso que supuso Starkiller y por ello empecé a torturarla para alimentar su odio con la esperanza de convertirla en mi nueva aprendiz – Concluyó Vader su explicación viendo que Titania se había desconcentrado, cosa que no desaprovechó para usar el Agarre Fuerza y lanzarla contra el techo para dejarla caer a sus pies, momento en el que puso su sable láser cerca de su garganta dispuesto a matarla al mínimo movimiento – Después de la gran batalla que se desencadenó entre esos dos grandes seres, ella encontró la plataforma imperial donde estaba mi lanzadera y me buscó cegada por su propio odio – Dijo Vader sin quitar la vista de Titania – Peleó muy bien aún sin una formación real en el uso de la Fuerza, pero... Al final su odio floreció totalmente cuando sus espíritus se rebelaron contra ella como resultado por usar el poder del Lado Oscuro para luchar dejándola a mi merced, justo como ahora, Titania.

\- No puede ser... – Murmuró Erza aterrorizada ante la cruel verdad que se la acababa de revelar.

En otra parte de la nave, Juvia e Hisui continuaban dando vueltas por la nave hasta acabar de nuevo donde se separaron de Erza descubriendo que Vader ya no estaba ahí.

\- Vamos – Anunció Juvia caminando hacia la puerta cuando fue detenida por Hisui.

\- Debemos de volver por Erza – Dijo Hisui.

\- No – Respondió Juvia dándola la espalda a Hisui.

\- ¿Cómo que no, no es tu compañera? – Preguntó Hisui sin darse cuenta del movimiento de hombros que hizo Juvia mientras la preguntaba y sin tiempo a asimilarlo, esta se volvió hacia ella y la agarró de la túnica.

\- ¡Erza se ha quedado atrás para que nosotras dos podamos huir con vida! – Gritó Juvia con los nervios crispados – ¡Incluso yo misma quiero regresar por Erza, pero no podemos hacerlo, Vader nos matará a todas si volvemos atrás y entonces su sacrificio habrá sido en vano! ¡Por eso debemos de escapar ahora que podemos antes de que vuelva y nos mate! ¡Para que podamos sobrevivir al menos nosotras y advertirle a Kota de lo que ha pasado! – Al decir lo último, Juvia bajó la cabeza y cesó su agarre dejando un amargo silencio en el ambiente que duró unos minutos que fueron horas para ambas hasta que Juvia consiguiera calmarse y volviera a hablar ya más tranquila – Vamos – Dijo secamente, Hisui solamente asintió con la cabeza y ambas entraron al hangar dispuestas a huir de la trampa de Vader.

Un Wampa la había atacado por sorpresa, eso era lo último que recordaba Wendy antes de desmayarse y ahora estaba ahí, atrapada por los pies del techo de una caverna que debía ser la guarida de la bestia a juzgar por los gruñidos que oía a lo lejos advirtiéndola de que debía encontrar una solución cuánto antes.

\- (¿Debería...?) – Empezó a pensar Wendy al reparar en su sable láser diseñado para tener el metal al descubierto enterrado en un montoncito de nieve – (Starkiller-san, confío en ti) – Pensó al recordar lo que Starkiller la enseñó sobre el Agarre Fuerza, cerró los ojos y estiró una de sus manos hacia el sable tratando de no pensar en el Wampa que ya debió de haber adivinado que estaba intentando escapar por los chillidos que emitía, el sable aprisionado empezó a moverse muy despacito de su sitio al cabo de unos segundos de concentrarse mentalmente y cuando el Wampa ya estaba acercándosela, el sable salió disparado del montón hacia su mano y sin perder el tiempo utilizó la hoja azul cielo del sable para cortar el hielo que aprisionaba sus pies y al Wampa que ya estaba echándosela encima y terminó con la mitad superior de su cuerpo cortada – (¡Deprisa, deprisa!) – Se apresuró a sí misma para estar ya fuera, donde terminó perdiendo el conocimiento por la fuerte ventisca.

Entre tanto, tal y como predijo Starkiller, Corvus dirigió personalmente el ataque a la base aunque se separó de las tropas para despejar el terreno y causar más caos en la base, todo iba bien hasta que se plantó ante una puerta que podía hacer añicos sin problemas, pero decidió concederse un pequeño tiempo para recapitular todo lo acontecido.

\- (A juzgar por la oleada de poder que siento, Starkiller debe estar muy cerca, seguramente esperándome. Je, que buen anfitrión es el ex-aprendiz secreto de Vader) – Pensó Corvus con humor mientras observaba el cristal que obtuvo en la sala secreta del Castillo Mercurius – (Todo esto me haría más gracia si no fuera porque mi adversario es el único que ha podido dejar al borde de la muerte a Vader y si casi pudo matarlo, puede dar mucha batalla) – Recapituló al recordar lo que el Emperador la contó acerca de la paliza que Starkiller le dio a Vader mientras guardaba el cristal – (Y si los Dragon Slayer intervienen...) *Suspiro* (No me queda más remedio) – Pensó mientras sacaba un llavero con trece llaves negras con líneas rojas que empezaron a brillar – No dejéis piedra sobre piedra – Dicho aquello, empezó a recargar un Empujón Fuerza para hacer añicos la puerta.

En algún sitio totalmente desconocido, Wendy despertó y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga Chelia ahí de pie y con una preocupación como nunca vio.

\- ¡Wendy, estas viva! – Gritó eufórica Chelia.

\- Si, lo estoy, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrogó Wendy un poco aturdida.

\- Lamia Scale fue atacado... – Dijo Chelia en un tono muy triste – Todos murieron menos yo y Lyon...

\- ¿Lyon, él también sobrevivió? – Preguntó Wendy ya un poco más esperanzada.

\- Hum. Ahora mismo está en una misión de búsqueda y rescate en Earth Land, que ahora está bajo jurisdicción imperial – Respondió Chelia empezando a usar un tono menos triste.

\- Chelia, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – Preguntó de repente Wendy sorprendiendo a su amiga por el repentino cambio de tema.

\- Treinta y seis horas, un día y medio – Su respuesta dejó muda a Wendy, que simplemente se recostó en la cama otra vez.

\- (Espero que los demás estén bien...)

En alguna zona urbana al aire libre lloviendo de manera torrencial...

\- El fin de la Rebelión es inminente – Anunció Darth Vader observando a la sombra encapuchada que tenía delante – Levanta, mi... Aprendiz, levanta... Darth... Scarlet.

El fuerte viento removió su capucha revelando a Erza Scarlet.

\- Si... Maestro.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Ya he vuelto! Ahora que he renovado mi determinación para escribir fics, espero poder ofrecer más actualizaciones seguidas, pero a parte de eso, este segundo capítulo de LR me ha dejado incluso a mí de piedra eso de traer una nueva e inesperada antagonista y usar a Vader para hacer una referencia de lo acontecido entre los capítulos 383-384 del manga de FT y un final como solo Vader sabe hacer para Jackal (el demonio bomba.)  
**

**PREGUNTA: ¿Alguien ya ha conseguido adivinar quién es Corvus en realidad? (quiénes tengan una idea, que me manden un MP, reviews para decir quién puede ser realmente serán eliminados.)**


	3. Helena Eclipse

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 03: Helena Eclipse_**

\- Despejado – Anunció un soldado rebelde que empezó a correr con varios soldados detrás dando paso a Lyon Vastia y Rahm Kota, quién empezó a marearse de pronto teniendo que apoyarse en una pared para no caerse.

\- ¿Está bien general, paramos un poco? – Preguntó Lyon preocupado por el veterano general Jedi.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que he sentido una perturbación muy fuerte en la Fuerza – Respondió Kota mostrándose ya mejor.

\- Mientras no sea algo malo... – Dijo Lyon en un intento de no preocuparse aunque realmente lo decía por su amigo Gray, quién se mostró particularmente raro la última vez que lo vio y sus crípticas palabras – (¿Dónde estás, Gray?)

En otra parte, en una especie de sala de tortura se encontraba un inconsciente Starkiller encerrado en un haz de luz bajo la mirada de Darth Corvus cuando alguien irrumpió.

\- ¿Cuál es la razón de este llamamiento? – Preguntó Darth Argentum sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Starkiller.

\- Para hablar sobre Vader – Respondió Corvus sin mirar a su igual – Ha cometido ya demasiados fallos y el Emperador desea que me encargue de sellar su destino.

\- Yo también quería hablarte algo sobre Vader – Las palabras de Argentum hicieron que la enmascarada le mirara – ¿Recuerdas a Titania de Fairy Tail? – Aunque la máscara lo ocultara, Argentum pudo notar la rabia encenderse en Corvus.

\- Sí, la recuerdo – Respondió Corvus tratando de no volverse loca y desatar la Fuerza en ese mismo instante al tener que oír el nombre de Fairy Tail – ¿Que ocurre con ella?

\- Vader la ha convertido en su nueva aprendiz a tus espaldas y planea utilizarla para acabar con la Rebelión – Respondió Argentum con una mano puesta sobre su sable láser preparado para la tempestad que estaba a punto de desatarse – ¿Que harás?

Corvus dedicó varios minutos a sí misma para controlar su ira al saber lo que Vader había hecho y planeaba hacer antes de darle una respuesta al Sith, quién esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

\- Lo pensaré, ¿encontraste lo que te pedí? – Preguntó en un intento por cambiar el tema, puesto que si continuaba la conversación ese rumbo, acabaría por cometer un disparate.

\- Tal y como me pediste, lo busqué sin que nadie se enterara, aunque he tenido que recorrer todo Earth Land para encontrarlo, lo he conseguido – Respondió Argentum mientras rebuscaba entre su ropaje un sable láser de metal negro que inmediatamente entregó a Corvus.

\- Muy bien, mi buen amigo – Dijo Corvus con alegría encendiendo el sable láser revelando una hoja totalmente negra con los bordes blancos – Por fin tengo en mi poder el sable láser de Zeref, pero ahora debemos de prepararnos para dar nuestro próximo paso – Corvus abandonó la sala dejando a Argentum solo.

\- (Estas loca.)

De vuelta a Earth Land, la incursión continuó su buen curso sin apenas dificultades hasta que llegaron a las ruinas del gremio de Sabertooth, que ya se encontraba inmerso en un combate contra los imperiales, algo que sorprendió a los rebeldes y en especial a Kota y Lyon, que pudieron ver un soldado de asalto blandir sable láser diseñado de forma que un metal negro lo recubriera asemejando la piel de un tigre cuya hoja era dorada y alguien encapuchado con otro sable láser envuelto en una cinta gris describiendo una espiral cuya hoja era azul agua destrozar a los soldados de asalto con tanta profesionalidad.

\- ¡Eliminad a todos los imperiales menos a esos dos que están luchando! Quiero hablar con ellos – Ordenó Kota con su voz de mando, los soldados lejos de ser perezosos o no enterarse, se unieron a la batalla rápidamente – Lyon, acompáñame – Le pidió a Lyon mientras activaba su propio sable láser para arrojarse a la batalla sin miedo.

\- (Tengo la sensación de que he visto a ese imperial antes...) – Pensó Lyon mientras se unía a la batalla con Kota.

Casi una hora después, todos los imperiales y cualquier otra hostilidad fueron repelidas...

\- Muchísimas gracias, creíamos que no lo contábamos – Dijo el encapuchado en señal de agradecimiento siendo asentido por el soldado de asalto.

\- Para eso están los Jedi, para ayudar a los indefensos, pero en estos tiempos tan difíciles que corren por toda la galaxia, cuesta encontrar a gente tan valiente para rebelarse contra el Imperio – Correspondió Kota dejando salir un pequeño, pero acertado, tono de dolor.

\- Comprendo a la perfección ese dolor – Dijo el encapuchado intentando animar al general – Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, ex-fugitivo, maestro del gremio independiente Crime Sorcière, o lo que queda de él y... Uno de los suficientemente valientes para llamarse Jedi – Aquello último sorprendió a Kota y Lyon por partes iguales – Y mi acompañante...

\- No sé como lo harán estos imperiales para soportarlo, pero este casco ya me esta dando calor – Dijo el soldado de asalto mientras se quitaba el casco sorprendiendo totalmente a Lyon.

\- Minerva Orland de Sabertooth... – Dijo apenas capaz de mantener la respiración al tener a aquella tigresa delante.

\- ¿Ya os conocíais? – Preguntó Kota al darse cuenta de que su acompañante conocía a la mujer.

\- Es una larga historia, general...

\- Si habéis venido por los cuerpos, no os molestéis, el Imperio ya se ha ocupado de eso – Dijo de pronto Minerva – En otras palabras, que ya están todos muertos – Aunque fueran muy duras esas palabras, alguien tenía que hacerlo y desde luego Minerva no tenía ganas de seguir jugando a masacrar soldados de asalto.

\- Entiendo... Soldados, preparen las naves de transporte para volver a Kashyyyk, la operación ya ha terminado – Anunció Kota lamentándose en su interior de que no quedaran supervivientes, aunque era un poco esperanzador encontrarse dos Jedi que habían logrado sobrevivir a la Gran Purga Jedi.

_"Lucy ya no es quién era antes"_

\- ¿Gray...? – Se preguntó Juvia al recordar de nuevo las misteriosas palabras de su amado Gray poco antes del ataque de Corvus a Fairy Tail – (Otra vez ese sueño) – Pensó molesta por el hecho de que hubiera tenido ese sueño una vez más que la había despertado después de todo lo que la costó quedarse dormida después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo mientras que Hisui observaba las estrellas, probablemente lamentándose de lo débil que era – (Tenemos que llegar a Kashyyyk lo antes posible para reunirnos con Kota, es nuestra opción por ahora) – Pensaba mientras se ponía a los mandos de la pequeña nave que habían abordado en su huida de la Salvation II para dirigirse a la base oculta en Kashyyyk.

Mientras tanto en Kashyyyk, Wendy y Chelia entrenaban un poco vigiladas por Charle cuando sufrió una visión muy confusa en la que veía a Erza arrodillada ante Darth Vader rodeados por los cadáveres de los rebeldes y de los Dragon Slayer incluso, algo que la puso tan tensa, que si no hubieran oído los motores de una nave aterrizando en la plataforma de aterrizaje, la habría dado un desmayo incluso.

\- Han debido de volver – Dijo Chelia intentando adivinar quién había venido hasta que vio a Lyon, momento en el que olvidó a Wendy y se acercó a él – Lyon.

\- Lo... Siento – Decía Lyon negando con la cabeza dando a entender lo que había pasado entristeciendo a Chelia por el fracaso que había supuesto la operación.

\- No os desaniméis – Dijo Minerva de pronto sorprendiendo a Chelia – Los de Earth Land somos muy duros de roer, sé que queda alguien casi seguro ahí fuera con vida en la galaxia.

\- Tenemos visita – Anunció Jellal al ver un caza negro aterrizar cerca de ellos.

\- Relájate, es de los nuestros, el Sombra Furtiva – Dijo Kota acercándose a la pasarela de aterrizaje para recibir a Starkiller saliendo en su lugar su aprendiz Yukino Aguria – ¿Y el muchacho? – Preguntó al no verlo intentando evitar ver la patética escena que protagonizaban los Dragon Slayer totalmente azules de los mareos siendo llevados por PROXY vendados como momias al salir de la nave que pertenecía a Starkiller – ¿Puedes explicarnos que le ha pasado al muchacho, Yukino? – Preguntó a la aprendiz de su buen amigo.

\- Darth Corvus nos tendió una emboscada... Starkiller nos ordenó a mí y a PROXY escapar en el Sombra Furtiva con los Dragon Slayer, mientras él se quedaba atrás con una pequeña guarnición rebelde para garantizar que pudiéramos huir de Hoth y contactar con los demás... – Respondió Yukino afligida.

\- Y Vader también – Todos se sorprendieron al descubrir a Juvia y Hisui ahí paradas al lado de una nave de transporte rebelde dañada – Todo esto ha sido una maldita trampa del Imperio, de Vader y esa Sith lunática.

La sorpresa invadió la plataforma de aterrizaje mientras que cada uno iba insertando las piezas llegando todos a la misma conclusión: Vader y Corvus habían orquestado todo aquello para eliminar a la Rebelión de una vez por todas.

Unas horas más tarde en una sala designada para reuniones como la que se estaba celebrando ahora mismo, todos los presentes se pusieron al día con los últimos acontecimientos y ahora mismo estaban discutiendo el próximo movimiento cuando Minerva reveló información que obtuvo en sus días jugando a ser una soldado de asalto acerca de un "encuentro" en el planeta Utapau, el último bastión separatista que vio morir al General Grievous, planeta que hasta ahora la Rebelión había sido incapaz de liberar de las garras imperiales, pero que ahora contaba con una escasa guarnición imperial en su superficie, según Minerva explicó, Kota temía que pasara lo que pasó en Kamino, pero ahora que la Alianza se encontraba en un estado tan precaria, no tenían ninguna alternativa mejor, por lo que tomó la arriesgada decisión de recuperar Utapau y averiguar si ahí se encontraba Starkiller, decisión que fue aprobada unánimemente por todos dando inicio al contraataque rebelde.

Entre tanto, en los desiertos de Tatooine, alguien caminaba por aquellas infinitas dunas envueltas en una eterna tormenta de arena con dificultad hasta que una sombra encapuchada se mostró ante su camino ofreciéndole una cantimplora con agua salvándolo de una inminente muerte.

\- ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo? – Preguntó el agotado hombre con armadura bebiendo de la cantimplora a grandes tragos en intervalos.

\- Caballero Arcadios, líder del Escuadrón de Caballeros Santos de la Flor de Cerezo del Castillo Mercurius – Dijo el encapuchado – Escucha mis palabras atentamente, pues he venido de un lugar muy lejano para advertir a la Alianza Rebelde de un mal sin límites – Decía mientras se iba quitando la capucha hasta quitársela revelándose como una joven rubia castaña con dos coletas, cada una en distintos lados de su cabeza que lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos azules que denotaban total sinceridad para Arcadios.

En otra parte, en el puente del Ejecutor, Vader observaba las estrellas como ya le era habitual hasta que sintió una nueva presencia.

\- Has vuelto – Anunció sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar mientras Scarlet, su aprendiz más reciente, se acercaba hasta quedar a su misma altura.

\- Todo ya esta preparado para acabar con la Rebelión, maestro – Dijo Scarlet observando las estrellas.

\- Muy bien, mi aprendiz – Respondió Vader girándose hasta quedar frente a su aprendiz – Si continuas de esa manera, acabarás superando a Corvus. Puedes retirarte.

\- Gracias, maestro – Scarlet abandonó el puente en silencio mientras Vader observaba como se marchaba.

Algún tiempo posterior al comienzo del contraataque rebelde, Utapau se convirtió en el campo de batalla de la épica pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, el Imperio lo estaba llevando bastante mal en parte por los Dragon Slayer, que arrasaban con todo imperial que cometiera el error de cruzarse en su camino permitiéndole a la Rebelión, comandada por Kota y Yukino, avanzar sin pausa. Mientras tanto, en la sala donde se reunían los líderes separatistas...

\- Son más fuertes de lo que creí – Dijo Vader estudiando a los Dragon Slayer – Ya va siendo tiempo de sacar a los AT-ST y ver que tal lo harán – Continuó diciendo sin mostrarse preocupado.

En otra parte, en el cuartel general separatista en Mustafar, Argentum y Corvus observaban la evolución de la batalla de Utapau.

\- La Rebelión se ha fortalecido – Alabó Argentum al observar lo motivados que estaban los soldados rebeldes – Si siguen así, quizá haya que intervenir – Añadió mientras observaba a Corvus.

\- Todo entra dentro de mis cálculos y aunque algo se saliera, solo tendría que mover los hilos adecuados – Anunció Corvus con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Incluso deshacerte de Vader y sacrificarme? – No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

\- Vader es un peón, una herramienta prescindible y tú mi escudo – Respondió Corvus encarando a Argentum – No olvides porque decidiste seguirme, aprendiz – Corvus abandonó la sala.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Yukino, Juvia e Hisui consiguieron infiltrarse en el cuartel general enemigo aprovechándose del caos que estaban generando los Dragon Slayer en la zona de los hangares imperiales, atestadas de AT-ST que caían como moscas ante la devastadora magia asesina de dragones, ahora recorrían los pasillos en busca de Vader cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino, la última persona en el universo que esperaban encontrarse.

\- Habéis tardado mucho – Replicó con molestia Scarlet.

\- Eres... Una Sith... – Dijo como pudo Hisui queriendo negarlo.

\- En efecto, soy una Sith, Darth Scarlet – Respondió con orgullo Scarlet – Únete al Lado Oscuro y acepta tu destino – Dijo intentando atraer a la Princesa Jedi cuando recibió un Empujón Fuerza que paró con su sable láser de hoja escarlata.

\- ¡No la escuches, intenta engañarte! – Intervino Yukino con su sable láser de hoja blanca encendido.

\- Muchas palabras y pocas acciones. Típico de un Jedi.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Sith, o podrías lamentarlo – Respondió Yukino – Juvia, coge a Hisui e id a por Vader, yo me ocupo de ella – Ordenó.

\- Pero... – Intentó decir Hisui cuando Juvia la detuvo dando a entender que debían seguir – Esta bien... – Dijo aceptando a regañadientes, por lo que avanzaron dejando a Yukino y Scarlet solas.

\- No subestimes el poder del Lado Oscuro, Jedi – Dijo Scarlet en posición de luchar – Starkiller fue muy estúpido al abandonar el Lado Oscuro, pero yo no cometeré su mismo error.

\- Te equivocas, mi maestro nunca traicionó a los Sith, simplemente halló la luz – Contraatacó Yukino.

\- Hablas como un Jedi, palabrería barata – Respondió arrogantemente Scarlet.

\- Solamente una Sith podría llegar a esos extremos – Dijo Yukino – Haré lo que mi deber ordena.

\- Querrás decir "lo intenté" – Respondió Scarlet atacando con su sable láser a Yukino dando inicio al duelo.

Jedi y Sith intercambiaban muchísimos mandobles veloces que iban dañando la zona mientras avanzaban hacia la zona exterior, atestada de imperiales que al ver a Scarlet peleando con Yukino, centraron sus esfuerzos en repeler a los rebeldes que se acercaban por temor a provocar la ira de Vader por dañar a su aprendiz.

Entre tanto, Juvia e Hisui finalmente encontraron al lord oscuro, quién aparentemente las estaba esperando.

\- Habéis llegado muy lejos – Dijo Vader en un tono de admiración – Pero vuestro camino acaba aquí y ahora – Sacó su sable láser.

\- No subestimes a una hada de Fairy Tail – Respondió Juvia encendiendo su sable láser acompañada de Hisui preparadas para combatir al lord oscuro.

De nuevo con Yukino y Scarlet, la Sith había desarmar a Yukino al darla una potente patada en la mano donde tenía el sable haciendo que éste volara un poco lejos de ambas, pero los reflejos de su adversaria probaron ser capaces de esquivar todos sus ataques cuando Yukino consiguió hacerla un placaje derribándola y perdiendo su sable, cosa que aprovechó la Jedi para recuperar el suyo y atacarla, acción que Scarlet imitó bloqueando el ataque.

\- Impresionante – Dijo Scarlet propinándola a su adversaria una patada en el estómago sacándosela de encima y poniéndose en pie sin perder tiempo – Muy impresionante – Chocó con el sable láser de la Jedi iniciando otro choque.

Entre tanto, Juvia e Hisui se veían abrumadas por la monstruosa defensa que Vader poseía gracias en parte a su armadura y por su estilo defensivo de combate haciendo más difícil romper su defensa.

\- Titania probó ser una adversaria casi tan fuerte como Starkiller, pero al igual que él, no pudo matarme y si ella no pudo hacerlo, ¿qué posibilidad tenéis vosotras? – Dijo Vader bloqueando el ataque de Hisui.

\- Todavía es pronto para declarar al ganador – Respondió Hisui con un Repeler Fuerza que consiguió desestabilizar a Vader al no esperarse ese ataque.

\- (Impresionante, ya ha conseguido dominar el Repeler Fuerza) – Pensó Juvia al ver el avance de la Princesa Jedi cuando algo la hizo mirar hacia el vacío que había a su espalda con aquel ventanal gigante en medio a tiempo para ver a Scarlet equipada con su Armadura de Alas Negras volando con Yukino agarrada por la cara para lanzarla hacia donde estaban ellas con un Empujón Fuerza que consiguió esquivar por los pelos aunque golpeó a Vader de lleno al estar todavía reponiéndose del Repeler Fuerza de Hisui derribándolo junto con Yukino.

\- Vuestro viaje ha llegado a su fin – Declaró Scarlet al tocar tierra preparada para matar a las dos Jedi.

\- ¡Erza! – Llamó juvia en un grito a Scarlet, quién se detuvo en seco y la encaró con algo parecido a la sorpresa – ¿Crees que es correcto que hayas abrazado la oscuridad, Erza? – Preguntó.

\- ¡Acaba con ellas! – Ordenó Vader.

\- Scarlet, Erza nunca se dejó ganar por la oscuridad, siempre caminó por la senda de la luz como una verdadera hada de Fairy Tail sin importar cual fuera el problema – Dijo Juvia.

\- ¿Incluso serías capaz de perdonar al asesino de tu amiga? – Preguntó fríamente Scarlet a Juvia, quién se vio sorprendida ante esas palabras – Vader me lo reveló todo. Lucy está muerta, Natsu la mató – Reveló dejando de piedra a Juvia – Por eso sirvo a lord Vader, para vengarme de Natsu.

\- No puede ser verdad... – Dijo Juvia intentando negar aquello.

\- Todo eso es real, fui yo quien recogió su cuerpo sin vida y lo arrojó al eterno abismo oscuro – Reafirmó Vader poniéndose al lado de Scarlet – Ahora, mi querida aprendiz, mata a las dos Jedi y elimina a la Rebelión.

\- Si, mi maestro – Asintió Scarlet empezando a caminar hacia Juvia con el sable láser listo para acabar con su vida.

\- ¡Espera! – La puerta por la que llegaron Juvia e Hisui se abrió dando paso a Jellal, que llegó a la carrera interponiéndose entre Juvia y Scarlet con su sable láser desactivado – ¡Vader te está engañando! – Dijo en un tono de desesperación.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas? – Interrogó Scarlet intentando no mostrarse perturbada al ver a su viejo amigo.

\- Erza, no tengo nada que pruebe la inocencia de Natsu, pero yo sé que él sería incapaz de algo así, tú lo sabes mejor que yo Erza – Respondió Jellal.

\- Ese nombre no significa nada para mí – Dijo Scarlet intentando atacar a Jellal con su sable láser descubriendo que era incapaz de hacerlo.

\- No sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que esto haya sucedido, pero la Erza que yo conocía siempre caminó por la luz e incluso me dio la fuerza necesaria para vivir y expiar mis pecados – Empezó a decir Jellal acortando la distancia con Scarlet con los brazos abiertos – Tú solo eres una impostora con su rostro.

\- Acaba con todos, Scarlet – Demandó Vader ya enfadándose.

\- Si, maestro – Asintió Scarlet empezando a elevar su sable láser dispuesta a matar al Jedi que tenía delante.

\- Erza, si tanto dolor cargas contigo, desfógate conmigo, aceptaré todo el dolor que puedas infligirme, pero no olvides quién eres en verdad – Dijo Jellal listo para su final.

\- ... No... No puedo – Dijo Scarlet empezando a bajar el sable mientras luchaba contra sí misma.

\- ¡Lo harás porque eres una Sith, no una corrupta Jedi! – Exigió Vader ya furioso.

\- Yo... – Volvió a alzar el sable intentando no dudar – ¡Lo siento! – Gritó dejando caer su sable láser sobre Jellal... Cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta atacando a Vader, quién consiguió bloquear el sorpresivo ataque.

\- Traicionaste a tus amigos y ahora has traicionado a tu maestro, eres como Starkiller – Dijo Vader sin mostrarse muy sorprendido.

\- Vader – Dijo Scarlet llamando la atención del lord oscuro – Los errores que hemos cometido en el pasado no se pueden borrar por mucho que lo queramos, pero gracias a esos errores podemos crecer y hacernos más fuertes. Vader, incluso tú todavía puedes salvarte a pesar de todo lo que hiciste – Explicó con serenidad consiguiendo dejar tan aturdido a Vader, que éste cesó su ataque.

\- No eres nadie para darme sermones sobre la amistad, Scarlet – Dijo Vader intentando atacar a Scarlet descubriendo que ésta ya lo había desarmado.

\- Yo ya no soy Darth Scarlet – Dijo usando el Agarre Fuerza para elevarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared más alejada del ventanal – Ahora soy Erza Scarlet, una hada del gremio más fuerte de todos, Fairy Tail – deshizo su Armadura de Alas Negras volviendo a sus vestimentas de siempre ya sin su túnica negra y con orgullo mostró la marca de su gremio sacándole una sonrisa a los tres Jedi presentes – Siento haberme comportado como una estúpida.

\- No hace falta que te culpes, todos lo entendemos – Dijeron los tres Jedi al unísono.

\- Gracias, amigos... – Respondió Erza agradecida – ¿Volvemos a casa ya? – Preguntó siendo asentida por todos, por lo que los cuatro se marcharon sin importarles que Vader intentara algo.

Algún tiempo después, en el planeta Geonosis, Starkiller vagaba junto al caballero Arcadios por las extensas llanuras que vieron el comienzo de las Guerras Clon cuando la misteriosa mujer encapuchada se apareció ante ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Starkiller preparado para pelear mientras veía al encapuchado quitarse la capucha quedándose sorprendido del poderoso parecido que tenía con Juno.

\- Vengo del apocalíptico futuro en el que los imperiales ganaron la guerra, dieciséis años para ser exactos – Reveló la mujer – Soy la última Jedi y lo que queda de aquella Alianza Rebelde que mi padre creó – Aquello último hizo clic en la mente de Starkiller.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? – Preguntó Starkiller no queriendo precipitarse.

\- Galen Marek... O mejor dicho... Starkiller – Al decir aquello, la sospecha de Starkiller se hizo realidad.

\- ¿Tú...?

\- Sé que esto es un poco difícil de creer, pero... – La mujer empezó a acercarse a Starkiller tranquilamente – Sí, soy tu hija, tu angelito, padre. Helena Eclipse Marek o Marek Eclipse, como quieras, como madre y tú nunca os pusisteis de acuerdo en el orden de mis apellidos – Dijo Helena algo más tranquila.

\- Yo... ¿Padre? – Starkiller era incapaz de creer lo que acababa de descubrir mientras los lejanos recuerdos de aquellos días que vivió con su padre en Kashyyyk lo abordaban cuando Helena de pronto se desmayó encima de él haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

\- Llevaba una semana sin dormir – Dijo Arcadios mientras veía la escena que protagonizaba Starkiller al cargar a Helena inconsciente.

\- (Una hija...) – Pensaba Starkiller mientras observaba una fotografía que cayó de la túnica de Helena en la que él estaba cogiendo en brazos a su recién descubierta hija del futuro con un año vestida de ángel con un aro dorado flotando sobre la cabeza totalmente avergonzado mientras PROXY lo ayudaba a no caerse de espaldas con Juno y Kota riéndose del dúo – (Es como cuando yo era un niño) – Recordó la sensación de seguridad que le daba estar junto a su padre Kento al comparar esa escena con lo que pasaba ahora mismo – (Debe de haber sufrido mucho) – Pensó al ver lo profundamente dormida que estaba Helena, algo que le parecía tan tierno, que casi le hacía recordarse a sí mismo como un niño y olvidarse por un momento de la guerra que azotaba la galaxia entera – Bienvenida a casa, hija mía.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Doble actualización! Hace poco recordé que este año se estrena el Episodio VII de SW, por lo que he decidido desafiarme a completar el fic antes del estreno de la peli, por lo que su nivel de prioridad subirá poniéndose por encima de otros fics (seguiré trabajando en los demás, si, pero LR ganará más importancia), pero ahora hablando un poco de lo que ha pasado ahora, ya tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo introducir un personaje que se presentara como la hija de Starkiller (cuyo verdadero nombre es Galen Marek para los que no lo saben.)  
**


	4. Futuro de oscuridad

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 04: Futuro de oscuridad_**

Todo falló, la gran operación que le había costado millones de créditos a Vader para acabar con toda la Alianza Rebelde de un golpe aprovechándose de Darth Scarlet se había ido al diablo, todo por aquel Jedi entrometido, la ira consumió a Vader comenzando a destrozar toda la sala mientras vociferaba que mataría a toda la Rebelión hasta que se quedó a gusto.

\- Todavía no está todo perdido, solo necesito un nuevo aprendiz y empezar de nuevo – Dijo Vader ya más tranquilo cuando sufrió una descarga eléctrica que le infligió muchísimo daño haciéndole caer al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

\- Vader – El lord oscuro reconoció la voz de Corvus e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que fue ella quién lo atacó por la espalda con un Rayo Fuerza – Has cometido ya demasiados fallos, evidente señal de que has dejado de dar la talla y cuando algo o alguien te falla, lo destruyes – Las palabras de Corvus hicieron que Vader se percatara de lo que pretendía la Sith, por lo que la arrojó su sable láser consiguiendo el mismo resultado que obtuvo con Starkiller en Kamino, ver como su adversaria cogía su propio sable y se lo arrojaba de vuelta cortándole la mano derecha – Siempre tan predecible... El Emperador siempre supo desde el comienzo de tu complot para derrocarlo creando un clon de Starkiller que luego te derrotó patéticamente y consiguió que la Rebelión te capturara. El Emperador nunca se molestó en rescatarte, después de todo, solo eres una sombra de lo que fuiste una vez, por lo que el Emperador se fijó en mí y me adoptó como su nueva aprendiz para sustituirte de una vez por todas después del bochornoso espectáculo que le diste al ser vencido por el Starkiller original – Aquella revelación sorprendió en gran medida a Vader – Sabía que el Emperador se enfadaría conmigo por querer ir a rescatarte, pero conseguí convencerlo para que pudiéramos, o mejor dicho, poder usaros a ambos como los peones que sois en mi majestuoso plan maestro para derrocar a Sidious y alzarme como la nueva Señora Oscura de los Sith sustituyendo al Emperador – La ira hizo enloquecer a Vader, quién liberó un Repeler Fuerza muy grande que logró volarle la máscara a Corvus sacándola un grito de dolor mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro, con marcas de haber sido quemado, con una mano dejando únicamente a la vista su ojo derecho rojo como la sangre.

\- No eres mejor que yo Corvus – Dijo Vader refiriéndose al rostro quemado de la Sith que intentaba ocultar ahora que había despojada de su máscara.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves, escoria!? – Gritó Corvus furiosa usando su Agarre Fuerza para arrancarle las piernas a Vader – ¿Crees que soy estúpida, que no me daría cuenta de que intentarías utilizar a Titania para destruir la Rebelión? – Antes de que Vader pudiera decirla algo, continuó su relato – Tu plan, como el asunto del clon de Starkiller, eran absurdamente obvios desde el principio... Pero al haber utilizado a Titania has cruzado la línea que jamás debiste cruzar – Decía mientras utilizaba su Agarre Fuerza para elevar al lord oscuro.

\- Debí de matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad – Dijo entre gruñidos Vader.

\- Tuviste tu oportunidad, pero la desperdiciaste, una lástima – Respondió Corvus con pena falsa – Pero no te preocupes, pronto Sidious te acompañará y yo mataré a los rebeldes en tu lugar. Si bien soy la aprendiz del Emperador, mis planes para el futuro y este hermoso cristal que obtuve de la habitación secreta del Rey de Fiore en Earth Land que perteneció a un Caballero Jedi de la época previa a las Guerras Mandalorianas, lo cambian todo – Sin que Vader se diera cuenta, Corvus elevó su propio sable láser con el Agarre Fuerza – Oh vaya, ya me estoy yendo demasiado de la lengua – Usando la Fuerza activó el sable láser y atravesó el corazón de Vader matándolo al instante – Dulces sueños... Darth Vader – Dijo con algo de sarcasmo mientras atraía hacia ella el sable láser que alguna vez perteneció a Vader reclamándolo como su premio y añadirlo al sable que usó Zeref en su tiempo de Señor Oscuro de los Sith – Una cosa menos para la culminación de mi plan maestro. Ahora toca encargarse de la Rebelión.

En Kashyyyk todos celebraban la victoria de la Alianza Rebelde obtenida en Utapau y la redención de Erza, quién estuvo ausente de la fiesta para descubrir lo que pasó con Lucy de boca de su buen amigo Natsu y ver si Vader la engañó en una conversación a solas.

Natsu empezó a narrarla a Titania la batalla a muerte que tuvo con su amiga Lucy hasta consiguió vencerla matándola en el proceso, confirmando de manera definitiva que lo dicho por el lord oscuro era real. Natsu continuó su relato revelando que desde entonces estuvo teniendo pesadillas y remordimientos que empeoraban al recordar el sinfín de aventuras que compartió con Lucy y que por ello aceptó convertirse en un Jedi, para que nadie más tuviera que morir en esta guerra sin sentido y tener que sufrir lo mismo que él, aunque todavía deseaba matar a Acnologia para vengar la muerte de Igneel, Erza le agradeció el que fuera tan comprensivo y aunque la muerte de su amiga la afectaba, haber estado en los dos lados de la Fuerza la hizo ver las cosas con una claridad como nunca había tenido cuando un simple pensamiento que nadie tuvo hasta ahora pasó fugazmente por su mente: ¿Quién era Corvus?

En otra parte, en la enfermería rebelde, Starkiller esperaba con la infinita paciencia que le suministraba la Fuerza para no cometer un disparate, a que despertara Helena después de tener que abordar el Sombra Furtiva del futuro con Arcadios para salir de Geonosis, cuando PROXY entró por la puerta, Helena empezó a despertar.

\- Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente – Dijo Starkiller cariñosamente en referencia al tiempo que llevaba Helena dormida cuando un dolor incluso superior al que Vader le infligió cuando lo empaló aquella vez ante el Emperador por detrás procedente de su entrepierna le hizo cogérsela con las dos manos cayendo al suelo hecho una bola del infinito dolor que sufría.

\- Vaya amo, parece que se está divirtiendo – Dijo PROXY partiéndose de la risa por la escena que su amigo protagonizaba.

\- Aunque llevo quince años sin ver a mi padre, no quiere decir que puedas llamarme bella durmiente sin sufrir las consecuencias – Dijo Helena con serenidad usando su Agarre Fuerza para "torturar" a su progenitor cuando alguien entró en la sala, momento en el que arrojó a Starkiller por ahí – Aquí no pasa nada – Dijo como si nada pasara mientras PROXY iba a echarle una mano al pobre Starkiller.

\- Oí a PROXY reírse como un poseso y me acerqué a la enfermería para ver que pasaba y esto es lo que me encuentro – Dijo Juno señalando a Helena, quién tuvo que explicarla todo lo que le dijo a Starkiller dejándola sorprendida por la revelación, aunque no se mostró tan asombrada al fijarse en el fuerte parecido que había entre ellas cuando Helena la enseñó la misma fotografía que ponía a Starkiller en una situación de dudosa seriedad, algo que les sacó unas risas a ambas – ¿Cómo es posible que el aro se mantenga en el aire sin nada en que apoyarse? – Preguntó Juno a su hija del futuro.

\- Desde que nací, siempre fui muy poderosa en la Fuerza, tanto como padre aunque mis poderes se empezaron a manifestar a los pocos días de mi nacimiento y de hecho, el aro se mantenía ahí porque usaba la Fuerza para sostenerlo – Explicó Helena – Estoy tan feliz de poder volverte a ver, madre... Pero no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo información de vital importancia para la Rebelión que deben de saber cuanto antes. PROXY, prepara la sala de reuniones para dentro de media hora – Ordenó.

\- Si ama – Asintió PROXY dejando a Starkiller atascado en el cubo de basura para marcharse sorprendiendo a Juno por lo deprisa que obedeció la orden.

Media hora más tarde en la sala de reuniones, todos estaban reunidos sin saber el motivo cuando Helena se presentó a sí misma como la hija de Starkiller y Juno revelando que había venido de dieciséis años en el terrible futuro que se precipitaba velozmente, algo que hizo recordar a Natsu y Wendy los eventos de la Lucy del Futuro y los siete dragones asesinos comandados por el Rogue del Futuro mientras que Sting y Rogue tuvieron un Deja Vù de los patéticos en perfecta sincronía. Helena explicó con todo lujo de detalles la aplastante derrota que la Alianza Rebelde sufrió a manos del Imperio dirigido por Darth Corvus, quién era actualmente imposible de derrotar mientras revelaba que cuando fue al Castillo Mercurius para utilizar Eclipse en una jugada a la desesperada para viajar al pasado y advertirles de los terribles eventos que se avecinaban, descubrió una sala oculta en la sala del Rey que mostraba la historia de un legendario Caballero Jedi en la época previa a las Guerras Mandalorianas que venció al mago oscuro Zeref, quién era también el Señor Oscuro de los Sith por aquel entonces, algo que sorprendió a todos los magos presentes, Helena reveló que dicho Jedi se casó con la hija del Rey de Fiore que había entonces alzando el trono como Smaragdus Pulver E. Fiore, algo que sorprendió a Hisui al descubrir que dentro de su familia hubo un Jedi y consiguió entender al fin lo que su padre la intentó decir cuando la entregó su sable láser antes de que comenzara su exilio. Helena continuó su relato revelando que Smaragdus dejó tras de sí un cristal para la fabricación de sables láser dotado de un poder desmesurado que podría ser la clave para derrotar a la lady Sith, aunque por desgracia Corvus ya lo tenía en sus manos, pero agregó que no podría usarlo por una especie de "seguro" que impedía que cualquiera que no fuera un descendiente del legendario Jedi, o mejor dicho un E. Fiore pudiera usar su inmenso poder, momento en el que todos miraron a Hisui.

\- ¿Que pasa? – Preguntó.

\- Hisui, sé que todavía estas aturdida por todo lo que ha pasado y lo siento, pero tú eres la última descendiente del linaje original de Smaragdus, la luz de la última esperanza que le queda a esta galaxia, la última que puede usar el obsequio final de Smaragdus y la única que puede derrotar a Darth Corvus – Respondió Helena a la pregunta sorprendiendo a Hisui por el gran destino que la aguardaba – No tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir, pues el punto donde se conecta vuestra línea temporal con mi oscuro futuro está ya muy cerca.

\- Antes de que se levante la sesión quiero saber algo – Dijo Erza muy seria – ¿Mi paso al Lado Oscuro ya estaba predestinado?

\- Si no hubiera intervenido en la batalla de Kessel, Vader os habría capturado a las tres al no poder escapar con la híper velocidad del sistema usando la flota que Darth Argentum tenía sobre la órbita de Kuat equipada con sistemas especiales para bloquear la híper velocidad, pero al destruir esos sistemas con mi Sombra Furtiva, pudisteis escapar, así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, estabas destinada a convertirte en Darth Scarlet sin importar lo que hiciera – Respondió Helena con serenidad – Y si os soy sincera, muy pronto será Juvia la que caiga en el Lado Oscuro – La revelación dejó atónita a Juvia – Aunque no sé con seguridad que fue lo que provocó su caída, tan solo tengo como referencia que descubrió algo en las ruinas de Tártaros poco antes de que Argentum las bombardeara.

\- (Tártaros...) – Pensaron al mismo tiempo todos los que participaron en la terrible batalla que cambió el mundo para siempre hace medio año al recordar lo dura que fue la pelea y el precio tan alto que tuvieron que pagar.

En el puente del Ejecutor, Corvus observaba el Oscuro Firmamento mientras miraba el cristal verde que obtuvo en Earth Land cuando sintió la presencia de Argentum hasta que éste llegó a su misma altura.

\- ¿Que desea, maestra? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Recuerdas el gremio oscuro Tártaros? – Preguntó Corvus a su aprendiz, quién al oír ese nombre se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza siendo eso una afirmación.

\- Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – Dijo Argentum nostálgico mientras se miraba la mano derecha, que era totalmente negra – ¿Que ocurre con eso?

\- Parece ser que los tres individuos que sobrevivieron a la batalla se están reorganizando para atacar al Imperio, según han averiguado mis espías, iba a ir personalmente a ocuparme de esta insurrección, pero luego pensé que te gustaría hacer ese trabajito para que luego pudieras bombardear los restos del gremio oscuro – Respondió Corvus explicándole a su aprendiz su plan, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa que no podía ver por su yelmo de plata.

\- Me conoces demasiado bien, Corvus – Dijo Argentum – Partiré de inmediato – Abandonó el puente dejando a Corvus sola mientras seguía observando las estrellas tal y como Darth Vader hacía siempre.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Doble actualización! Ya estoy preparado para enfrentarme al rage de las/os fans de Vader, quién ya tenía planeado eliminarle hace mucho tiempo y ya he cumplido con esa parte. Para los que no puedan esperar al siguiente, les adelantaré que saldrán tres viejos conocidos y la verdad sobre Darth Argentum por fin saldrá a la luz (apuestas abiertas hasta próxima actualización para averiguar quién es Argentum desde YA.)**


	5. La oscura verdad

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 05: La oscura verdad_**

Algún tiempo después de discutir quiénes irían a Tártaros tomando en cuenta la advertencia de la hija venida del futuro de Starkiller, se decidió formar un grupo compuesto por Yukino, quién lideraría al equipo, Helena, Juvia, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy. El viaje fue silencioso y cómodo, apenas ninguno de los que participaron en la batalla de Tártaros dijo algo, pues estaban inmersos en aquellos recuerdos cargados de sufrimiento y desesperación incluso durante el aterrizaje en las ruinas del gremio oscuro que cambió a Fairy Tail por siempre.

\- Mira, son las hadas – Señaló un encapuchado oculto entre las sombras.

\- Avisémosla – Dicho aquello, los dos encapuchados se marcharon.

En algún corredor del gremio oscuro, el equipo paró para contemplar la antaña magnificencia del lugar, algo que puso nostálgicos a las hadas cuando sin avisar Natsu y Gajeel se voltearon activando simultáneamente sus sables láser diseñados en base a los de Starkiller pero bañados en color naranja y gris metálico, el color que sus hojas poseían para parar el ataque de los dos misteriosos encapuchados.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo después de nuestro encuentro... ¡Fairy Tail! – Dijeron a la vez los encapuchados quitándose las túnicas revelándose como Franmalth y Torafusa, ex-miembros de Tártaros y durísimos adversarios sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Vosotros moristeis, no puede... – De pronto Erza sintió algo en su espalda, por lo que se volteó con su sable láser activado siendo bloqueado por un libro para ser lanzada como un saco de patatas por los aires.

\- (¿Un libro parando un sable láser como si fuera de juguete?) – Se preguntó Helena sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver.

\- El odio llevado al límite puede permitir liberar un poder ilimitado – Dijo la misteriosa dueña del libro usando un Rayo Fuerza rojo que se movió en distintas direcciones sorprendiendo a Helena, aunque su Escudo de Rayos la protegió del ataque.

\- Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer tu maldito Macro... ¡Sayla! – Reveló Erza desenmascarando a la dueña del libro.

\- Felicidades, aún recuerdas mi nombre – Correspondió Sayla – Pero mi deseo de matarte por lo de Face, el fin del gremio y Kyouka es lo impulsa ahora mi fuerza – Dijo mostrando un sable láser negro cuya hoja era carmesí sorprendiendo a Erza – Y antes de que preguntes, sí, soy una Sith – Reveló usando un Empujón Fuerza consiguió manipular con su Macro hasta que Helena se interpuso usando su Lanzamiento Sable para detener el ataque.

\- No te olvides de mí, Sith – Dijo Helena preparada para la batalla.

Natsu y Gajeel por su parte se vieron fuertemente abrumados por el monstruoso poder que poseían Franmalth y Torafusa, quiénes revelaron que poco después de la batalla de Tártaros, una Sith llamada Corvus apareció repentinamente y les enseñó los secretos de la Fuerza convirtiendo incluso a Sayla en una Bruja Sith con la promesa de obtener el poder para aplastar a Fairy Tail, algo que sorprendió muchísimo a todos.

\- ¡Probad esto! **_¡Bomba Fuerza!_** – Gritó Torafusa generando una explosión de Fuerza que hirió a todos los presentes en la sala incluidos sus aliados.

\- ¡Apunta mejor! – Reprochó Sayla.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero todavía no he conseguido dominar totalmente el poder de la Fuerza... Pero lo terminaré dominando si con ello puedo acabar contigo, Gajeel – Confesó Torafusa con cierto odio.

\- Ya te pateé ese enorme culo tuyo y lo volveré a hacer – Correspondió Gajeel como solo él sabía hacer seguido de Natsu, quién también tenía ganas de enseñarle una vez más a Franmalth el poder de las hadas.

\- ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Demando diez mil almas de seres sensibles a la Fuerza YA MISMO! – Declaró Franmalth con su locura.

Juvia, Lyon, Wendy y Yukino miraban el enfrentamiento con algo de resignación cuando Yukino aconsejó a los tres magos que no habían luchado aún irse a explorar la base, algo que consiguió oír Sayla, que intentó atacar al grupo con su Macro Rayo Fuerza fracasando por Helena, quién demostró una vez más su dominio de la Fuerza al usar el Escudo de Rayos para absorber el ataque y soltar seguidamente un Repeler Fuerza cargado que consiguió herir a la Sith.

\- ¡Quítate de mi camino! – Gritó Sayla furiosa alcanzando su Forma Etherias sin necesidad del Macro, para sorpresa de todos – ¡No subestiméis el poder del Lado Oscuro, mortales! – Declaró lanzando un grito que destrozó toda la sala, algo que Torafusa y Franmalth reconocieron como la ira de Sayla desatada cuando ambos fueron transformados en libros – ¡No! ¡Aún no! ¡Tengo que matarlos a todos! – Declaró cuando de pronto una hoja negra con bordes blancos la atravesó el abdomen matándola al instante y cayó al suelo muerta dejando ver al asesino.

\- ¿¡Zeref!? – Exclamaron los magos asombrados de tener delante al temido mago que engendró tantos demonios en el pasado.

\- Lo siento – Dijo tranquilamente Zeref recuperando el sable láser de metal negro – No sabía que éstos tres habían sobrevivido, pero no importa, vinisteis a buscar respuestas y yo os las daré – Anunció mostrando un holograma.

_"En algún momento anterior a la época de las Guerras Mandalorianas, mi maldición de inmortalidad y casi absoluta unión con el Lado Oscuro atrajo la atención de un hombre que se proclamaba el Señor Oscuro de los Sith y Emperador que al ver lo fuerte que era en la Fuerza y mi vínculo con el Lado Oscuro, me aceptó como su aprendiz y me entregó su sable láser negro y el manto de Señor Oscuro junto a los conocimientos de las venideras Guerras Mandalorianas, todo con la esperanza de yo sería el elegido para desatar sobre los Jedi la venganza que los Sith llevaban milenios aguardando. Me sentí aceptado por primera vez en mi vida desde que cargo con esa maldición y por ello empecé a acompañarlo para ver como la guerra avanzaba, los Mandalorianos estaban siendo reducidos a picadillo por un solo hombre, un Jedi que luego se convertiría en una leyenda: Revan."_

_"Revan superaba la media entre los Jedi y eso me hizo preocuparme por mi maestro, al que le hablé sobre mis temores a mi maestro, él desestimó mi advertencia alegando que su poder subyugaría la voluntad del Jedi, algo que me hizo preocuparme."_

_"Las Guerras Mandalorianas empezaban a aproximarse hacia su final y en vista de ello, el Emperador me envió a Earth Land para que yo pudiera extender la religión Sith en caso de que algo le pasara a él, por lo que me marché a este planeta de vuelta y nunca más supe nada de él."_

_"Algún tiempo después de mi retorno, engendré a partir de mi magia a los Etherias para que me matarán, pero fracasaron y de ahí provoqué la llamada Guerra Oscura de hace cuatrocientos años para que la Humanidad se encargara de ellos mientras yo obtenía tiempo para completar el Etherias definitivo, E.N.D."_

_"Paradójicamente y contrario a lo que jamás creí que los magos usarían contra mí, un Jedi se reveló para aniquilar a los Etherias que lancé, me di cuenta de que E.N.D peligraba, por lo que decidí intervenir personalmente y enfrentarme a ese Jedi... A Smaragdus Pulver."_

_"Mientras la guerra avanzaba y contrario a los Jedi, descubrí que podía ver el futuro y pude ver lo que sucedería cuatro mil años después, por lo que empecé a lanzarle diversas advertencias a ese Jedi para concienciarlo del aciago desastre que se aproximaba."_

_"Algún tiempo después de mi derrota y pérdida del manto de Señor Oscuro de los Sith, Acnologia se me mostró como otro ser sensible de la Fuerza que prefería combinarlo con sus poderes de Dragon Slayer y me advirtió que si algún día E.N.D era completado, él lo destruiría, algo que no me importó ya que después de todo mi deseo de morir era y es mi mayor prioridad. Y aquí estamos."_

Todos palidecieron ante las revelaciones de Zeref.

\- De hecho, el libro lo he tenido a mi lado desde lo de- – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una hoja plateada lo atravesó haciendo caer el libro que era E.N.D de la sorpresa.

\- Gracias por haberte traído el libro – Dijo alguien que derribó a Zeref de una patada cayendo inconsciente y revelándose como Darth Argentum.

\- ¡Igneel me mandó recupe- – Sin poder terminar la frase, Natsu recibió de lleno un Empujón Fuerza plateado cargado.

\- El libro es mío y aunque me veo muy tentado de destruirlo, lo necesito para acabar con mi maestra – Declaró Argentum con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

\- Gray... – Dijo de pronto Juvia sin saber porque.

\- Ese nombre no significa nada para mí – Dijo Argentum con enojo liberando una ráfaga de energía gélida hacia Juvia, quién uso su cuerpo de agua para esquivar el ataque – Yo maté a vuestro amigo y de ahí robé sus poderes – Reveló para horror de todos los presentes excepto de Juvia, que siguió insistiendo en su extraño razonamiento de que veía a Gray – Eres insistente – Dijo Argentum molesto preparado para combatir.

Unos minutos después de intercambiar varios mandobles, Juvia consiguió volarle en un descuido el yelmo al lord oscuro, que al ver su verdadero rostro, tiró el sable láser muerta de miedo y retrocedió.

\- No puede ser... – Dijo Lyon casi intentando negarlo.

\- ¿Tú...? – Intentó articular Natsu.

\- ¿¡GRAY!? – Gritó prácticamente fuera de si Erza.

\- Tsk. Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma – Dijo Gray con molestia – ¿TANTO os sorprende que YO sea un lord Sith? – Preguntó con humor artificial – *Suspiro* será mejor que sepáis como ha ocurrido esto...

_"Todo empezó media semana después de la batalla con Tártaros, yo estaba increíblemente irritado por haber sido incapaz de cumplir el encargo que mi padre dejó y entonces..."_

\- Gray – Dijo Lucy – ¿Crees que existe algo más fuerte que la Magia? – Preguntó.

\- Ni idea – Respondió Gray irritado.

\- Gracias... – Al decir aquello, Lucy se marchó dejando a Gray una extraña sensación.

_"Medio año más tarde de la disolución del gremio, las marcas de mi magia Devil Slayer comenzaron a extenderse, fue entonces cuando Darth Corvus en compañía de Darth Vader me encontraron, aunque conseguí congelar a Vader con mi Ice Make, Corvus me dijo que si abrazara el Lado Oscuro, podría hacerme más fuerte, me negué y recibí más dolor que jamás hubiera podido recibir. Corvus mostró lástima por mí y empezó a quitarse la máscara que siempre lleva mientras me hablaba de cómo abrió los ojos gracias a los Sith y empezó a seguirlos para convertirse eventualmente en su gobernadora, destruirlo todo y porque no, aplastar a Acnologia para convertirse en la Reina Dragón quitándose la máscara completamente. Me quedé sin palabras al ver su rostro."_

_"Un mes después visité a Lyon y Juvia para despedirme de ellos como Gray Fullbuster, antes de que mi nuevo yo me consumiera en la oscuridad. Algún tiempo después, en el puente del Ejecutor, bajo la atenta mirada de Vader, Corvus me nombró su aprendiz y me dio el nombre de Darth... Argentum junto a un yelmo de plata."_

\- Gray... Tú... – Intentaron decir Juvia, Lyon y Erza.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Yo también ataqué a Fairy Tail y maté a tantas hadas como me placiera, limpié la basura! – Aquella manera de referirse a sus compañeros hizo enloquecer de furia a Natsu, quién al intentar atacar a su amigo fue atravesado por el costado derecho limpiamente por su propio compañero con su sable láser – Yo ya no soy Gray Fullbuster, ahora soy Darth Argentum, aprendiz de la próxima Señora Oscura de los Sith Darth Corvus y futura Reina Dragón, aunque me gustaría mataros a todos ahora mismo, lamento tener que dejarlo todo en manos de los Bombarderos TIE que están por arribar la zona para destruirla entera, así que... Les digo adiós – Dicho aquello, Gray escapó, acción que imitaron los rebeldes justo a tiempo para ver como los restos de Tártaros eran devorados por las llamas.

En otra parte, en el puente del Ejecutor...

\- Maestra, si consiguiéramos drenar el poder del Etherias, quizá podríamos fortalecer al Imperio – Dijo Gray entregándole a Corvus el libro de E.N.D.

\- El Imperio te agradece este obsequio inesperado. Puedes retirarte... Argentum – Dijo Corvus nostálgica por ver el rostro de su aprendiz después de tanto tiempo.

\- Gracias, maestra – Agradeció Argentum abandonando la sala dejando a Corvus sola observando las infinitas estrellas.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Que levante la zarpa quién adivinara la verdadera identidad de Argentum.  
**

**Y aquí vuelvo con otra Memoria (sé que he dejado bastante apartados a DLAD, TRK y AGK!, pero entre el trabajo y una cosa que estoy preparando, apenas he podido centrarme en esos tres) que nos revela finalmente lo que pasó con Gray y descubrimos otro de los misterios que rodean a este fic cuyo nivel de prioridad me obliga a trabajar en él más de lo habitual para terminarlo antes del estreno del Episodio VII de Star Wars.**


	6. Gray Fullbuster

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 06: Gray Fullbuster_**

Algún tiempo después de la destrucción total del Gremio Oscuro más fuerte, una lanzadera imperial arribó las ruinas de Fairy Tail, de su interior salió el lord Sith Darth Argentum, cuyo nombre real era Gray Fullbuster. Gray buscó entre ruinas y cadáveres algo dentro del gremio mientras recordaba su encuentro con Silver, quién le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre la Fuerza, E.N.D. y el posterior enfrentamiento con Mard Geer, una bestia parda en términos de poder, según recordaba Gray. Pero él no buscaba nada de aquello, quería otra cosa.

\- (Antes de que sea imparable, debo matar a Corvus, mi propia compañera) – Pensó Gray frente al Lumen Histoire, el mayor secreto de Fairy Tail revelado por su propia maestra cuando se inició en las Artes Sith – (Que la Rebelión acabe con el Imperio y si puede ser... Con mi propia vida).

Entre tanto, en alguna caverna oscura...

\- Lo que está por venir dejará muy ampliamente en pañales a los eventos acontecidos sobre Revan y su aprendiz Malak, ¿no crees...? – Empezó a decir Zeref totalmente nuevo – Acnologia.

\- Muy cierto, Sith – Respondió Acnologia atendiendo las heridas de su brazo izquierdo humano – Corvus, Argentum son los nuevos Revan y Malak, más poderosos e impredecibles que ese par, pero... – Cambió su tono a uno más oscuro – Si Corvus lograra absorber el poder del Etherias Definitivo, podremos olvidarnos del Universo y entonces buscaré a esa Sith para destruirla – Dijo con un tono amenazador Acnologia.

\- ¿El gran y terrible Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis le teme a una simple humana..., o quizá tenga miedo de su propio corazón humano? – Preguntó con una tranquilidad muy peligrosa Zeref.

\- Silencio, mortal – Ordenó Acnologia – Con o sin Etherias Definitivo, destruiré el mundo totalmente, tal y como ordena el Firmamento del Regidor de la Destrucción escrito hace ya más de catorce siglos – Anunció Acnologia.

\- Muy bien, pues – Empezó a decir Zeref – Las llamas del Hades que lo consuman todo, sepulten la historia una vez más – Declaró al Oscuro Firmamento – Los pasos de la Última Guerra resuenan cada vez más fuertes y mi corazón se regocija cada vez más.

Varios meses galácticos luchando contra el Imperio Galáctico, los recuerdos del terrible reencuentro seguían martilleando la mente de Juvia, quién se fue alejando paulatinamente de todos y le llevó la batalla a los imperiales más que los otros rebeldes. Aquello eran buenas noticias, pero Helena tenía otra idea sobre los eventos.

\- Da igual que caigan imperiales a doquier – Dijo Helena vistiendo la prenda que el Starkiller original usó para liberar a los fundadores de la Alianza Rebelde – Mientras el Reverso Tenebroso siga rodeando a Juvia, la Rebelión estará en peligro.

\- Es tan fácil ceder al Lado Oscuro... – Añadió Erza sintiéndose culpable de Darth Scarlet, su demonio interior desatado.

\- Erza, todos tenemos un poquito de oscuridad que los Sith buscan explotar para devorar a la luz – Reprendió Helena a Erza – Pero Juvia... Por ella empezó el fin de la Rebelión y ese punto conectado a mi futuro está a punto de llegar – Dijo con algo de severidad – Si queremos cambiar la historia, DEBEMOS detener a Juvia antes de que sea demasiado tarde o se acabará todo.

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Cato Neimoidia, Juvia comandaba junto a Gajeel las tropas rebeldes para echar al Imperio, aunque más bien los masacraban por orden de Juvia.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Gajeel sin dejar de mirar la brutalidad que Juvia estaba aplicando para matar imperiales.

\- Si – Respondió Juvia con una frialdad anormal además de no dirigir su vista a Gajeel – Estoy absolutamente bien, mejor que nunca cuando mato imperiales.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Gajeel incapaz de creer lo que ocurría.

\- ¿De que hablas? – Inquirió Juvia posando disimuladamente una mano en su sable láser al darse cuenta de las intenciones hostiles que su aliado tenía.

\- Juvia no hablaría nunca de esa forma, solo una impostora veo – Dijo Gajeel.

\- No tenemos tiempo para encargarnos de nuestros sentimientos, somos Jedi, se nos están prohibidas las emociones y la galaxia nos necesita – Respondió con un tono más agresivo Juvia – Tenemos que aplastar al Imperio de una vez por todas, ¡con o sin Darth Argentum y su maestra zumbada!

\- Gray se lamentaría por verte así – Al decir aquello, Juvia finalmente estalló y atacó salvajemente a Gajeel con su sable láser sin piedad hasta que lo acorraló en un acantilado ya sin fuerzas para resistir los ataques de su compañera – Juvia... – Dijo agónicamente Gajeel mirando a Juvia, que se quedó a mitad de matarlo.

\- ¿Que he..., hecho? – Se preguntó Juvia muerta de miedo al controlar su ira justo a tiempo para no matar a su compañero, que la miraba con unos ojos suplicantes – _"__¡Lo harás porque eres una Sith, no una corrupta Jedi!__"_ – Las palabras de Vader a su última aprendiz en Utapau retumbaron en la memoria de Juvia – ¿Que soy...? – Se preguntó arrojando su sable láser lejos de ella para correr lo más lejos posible dejando a Gajeel muy débil.

En otra parte de la galaxia ajeno a todo aquello, Starkiller comandaba la Alianza Rebelde en un movimiento muy puntiagudo para liberar a Earth Land del Imperio basándose en la estrategia de Juno y Kota. Hisui por su parte, pidió liderar al escuadrón terrestre personalmente para no quedarse de brazos cruzados como sucedió en la crisis de los diez mil dragones asesinos, surgieron dudas, pero al final Starkiller autorizó aquello. Con una muy severa selección para tener garantías de éxito, el grupo fue formado con Hisui al mando, Starkiller, Kota, los Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth y Minerva. Un escuadrón de Alas-X, A e Y, el Escuadrón Granate, los escoltarían además de ocuparse del combate aéreo contra el Escuadrón 256 imperial de élite, los segundos mejores por detrás del Escuadrón 128. Con todos los efectivos listos, la Rebelión inició la liberación de Earth Land trayendo el caos a Fiore al enzarzarse en una durísima batalla contra los Interceptores TIE pilotados por la élite imperial mientras Hisui y su grupo por tierra atacaban Crocus para recuperar el Castillo Mercurius enfrentándose a los imperiales apostados ahí, los cuáles no tenían apenas ninguna posibilidad contra los usuarios de la Fuerza.

Varias horas después, la intensa batalla terrestre-aérea concluyó con el fin de los imperiales, pero antes de que alguien pudiera celebrar la victoria, un Caza TIE muy diferente destruyó al Escuadrón Granate de una sola ronda de disparos.

\- Me imaginé que intentaríais recuperar Earth Land algún día, por lo que oculté el Caza TIE Avanzado X1 de Vader en Fairy Tail para eliminaros personalmente si ocurría – Dijo Darth Argentum a través de los sistemas de comunicación – Vaya, me olvidé deciros en nuestro último encuentro que Corvus mató a Vader luego del desastre en Utapau – Reveló para sorpresa de toda la Rebelión, que se quedaron incrédulos ante la noticia de la muerte del temido Sith.

\- ¿Porque te uniste al Lado Oscuro? – Preguntó Hisui a través de los sistemas de comunicación a Darth Argentum.

\- Hmph. No tengo tiempo para responder las preguntas de una Jedi que casi condenó a su propio país a la aniquilación y luego huyó dejándolo todo en su suerte – Respondió despectivamente Argentum – Abandonad el planeta o luchad contra mí si deseáis recuperar Earth Land.

\- No podemos retroceder ahora que estamos tan cerca de echar al Imperio del planeta – Dijo Juno a Starkiller desde el Sombra Furtiva.

\- Tampoco pensaba echarme atrás – Añadió Starkiller – Recógeme en el Castillo Mercurius, vamos a terminar con Argentum de una buena vez – Anunció.

Sin esperar a la reacción de Argentum, Juno recogió a Starkiller para iniciar una feroz batalla aérea entre las dos naves que concluyó con el Caza TIE Avanzado X1 destruido acompañado del grito final de Darth Argentum y dando por concluida la operación.

Algún tiempo tras la victoria rebelde, en una plataforma imperial vacía a excepción de la lanzadera personal de Vader...

\- Son mejores de lo que creía – Anunció Gray totalmente ileso delante de la lanzadera imperial – Aunque esto entraba dentro de mis cálculos, así que no me sorprende la vuelta dada a los eventos – Añadió – Aunque me gustaría ver a un Moff hacer lo mismo que hice con una lanzadera imperial – Antes de que pudiera continuar sus reflexiones, alguien apareció entre las sombras – Te has tomado tu tiempo para decidir... Juvia.

\- Lo sé – Asintió Juvia.

Unos minutos después, en uno de los pasillos de la plataforma...

\- Después del fiasco en Utapau, Corvus decidió que Vader ya no nos servía, por lo que se encargó de él. Sinceramente, yo ya tenía ganas de matarlo, nunca me cayó nada bien ese tipo, solo lo aguantaba por mi maestra – Alabó Argentum sobre su maestra a Juvia, quién lo escuchaba como si nada – Si me permites el comentario, has sido muy valiente para entregarte por voluntad propia – Volvió a alabar, Juvia entonces lo encaró.

\- He venido a sellar la oscuridad de Argentum, Gray – Dijo Juvia.

\- Ese nombre no significa nada para mí – Reprochó Argentum elevando ligeramente su tono – Solo un tonto intentaría resistirse al Lado Oscuro, fíjate en Vader, antaño un gran Caballero Jedi marcado como el "Elegido" que acabó siendo el fin de los Jedi. Y el bastardo que nos ha cavado nuestra propia tumba al adoptar a ese aprendiz secreto para terminarnos traicionando, convirtiéndose en nuestro mayor dolor de cabeza – Explicó Argentum con un odio que no se molestó en ocultar – Me alegró de que esté muerto.

\- ¿Porque esa crueldad contra tu propio compañero? – Preguntó Juvia.

\- ¿Por? – Inquirió Argentum poniendo una sonrisa maligna – Corvus no desea a los demás, prefiere utilizarlos como herramientas para luego desecharlas. Todo en pos de obtener la carne y sangre del Rey Dragón, que lo ayudará a acercarse un poco más hacia su gran meta: Alcanzar el poder de los dioses y coronarse a sí misma como la Diosa de la Destrucción – Reveló para asombro de Juvia – Corvus ya hace tiempo deseaba librarse de Vader, pero cuando éste intentó usar a Titania, cavó su tumba además de perder toda utilidad. El Emperador es otro títere de su juego que eliminará a su debido tiempo, finalmente yo seré la última pieza a eliminar – Confesó para horror de Juvia – Es la naturaleza de los Sith traicionarse entre ellos, justo como decreta la Regla de Dos de Darth Bane: _"Uno encarnará el poder, Dos lo codiciará y eventualmente matará a Uno para obtenerlo"_. Y así se repetirá la historia hasta el verdadero fin de los Sith. No existe el compañerismo entre los hijos del Lado Oscuro, solo el ansia de poder y la traición – Explicó – Pero Corvus pretende violar la Regla de Dos acaparando todo el poder para ella sola y eliminándome, ahí es donde entramos nosotros en juego.

\- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntó Juvia al darse cuenta que Argentum lo había dicho en plural.

\- Ambos tenemos una meta idéntica: Acabar con Corvus. Únete a mí, Juvia, abandónalo todo, en el fondo de tu corazón, aun me amas, aunque lo intentes negar – Tentó Argentum a Juvia.

\- Mientes, Gray no diría – Respondió agresivamente Juvia al darse cuenta de las intenciones del Sith.

\- Examina tu alma, sabes que digo la verdad – Suplicó Argentum – No seas estúpida, Juvia, soy Argentum para todos, pero sigo siendo yo, tu querido Gray-Sama, por mucho que lo niegues.

\- Prefiero la muerte antes que unirme a los Sith – Sentenció Juvia mostrando su voluntad.

\- *Suspiro* Una lástima, pero bueno, pretendía ahorrarte el sufrimiento, aunque da igual, terminarás cediendo al Lado Oscuro por mucho que te resistas. Tan solo quería minimizar el dolor que te aguarda, si es que sobrevives antes a mi maestra, por supuesto – Dijo Argentum resignado.

\- (Gray...) – Fue lo último que pensó Juvia antes de centrarse en caminar hacia la lanzadera imperial con el lord Sith.

Entre tanto, la noticia del éxito en Earth Land corrió como la luz entre los rebeldes apostados en Kashyyyk hasta que Gajeel regresó de Cato Neimoidia y reveló lo de Juvia. Helena temerosa empezó a predecir que el futuro ya estaba próximo, pero nadie sabía dónde debían buscar a Juvia para alterar la historia.

\- La Estrella de la Muerte... – Dijo de repente Kota atrayendo la atención de todos.

\- Starkiller... – Añadió Juno al recordar los eventos que pasaron ahí.

\- Ni hablar, es un maldito suicidio – Protestó Starkiller como si hubiera podido leer los pensamientos de ambos.

\- Tenemos que evitar los errores del pasado, Starkiller, da igual que intentes detenerme, porque pienso ir ahí y evitar otra tragedia – Anunció Helena.

\- Helena, no... – Intentó decir Starkiller antes de ser detenido por su propia hija.

\- No soy tu auténtica hija, lo sabes, pero yo he visto el futuro – Reprendió Helena a su padre – El Starkiller original dio su vida para que la Rebelión pudiera vivir. Para derrotar al Imperio y liberar a la galaxia – Siguió reprendiendo a su padre – Por favor, no me obligues a sacrificar otra vida – Aquello último hizo recordar a Starkiller algo del pasado.

\- Amo, con el debido respeto, la ama tiene razón – Intervino PROXY inesperadamente – Soy un droide, pero conozco el pesar de la ama.

\- Confía en tu hija, muchacho, como yo confié en ti – Añadió Kota.

\- Galen... – Dijo Juno llamando la atención de Starkiller al llamarlo por su verdadero nombre.

\- ¿Y si me equivoco? – Preguntó Starkiller temeroso de cometer los errores del pasado.

\- Entonces te ayudaremos a corregir tus equivocaciones – Dijo de pronto Jellal – Starkiller, yo también me equivoqué muchas veces, maté a otros en mi errónea senda y aunque sé que no volverán, puedo corregir mis errores para mejorar el futuro – Explicó a Starkiller recordando su propio pasado.

\- La Alianza Rebelde dependió de ti dos veces y cometiste muchos errores en aquellas ocasiones, pero los terminaste enmendando – Añadió Erza – Sinceramente, si no pudieras liderar a la Rebelión, los pocos que quedamos de Earth Land te habríamos dado la espalda.

\- Está bien... – Empezó a decir Starkiller tras tomarse unos minutos para meditar – Iremos a la Estrella de la Muerte. Todos – Anunció mirando a su hija del futuro, que lo miraba contenta de su decisión.

Entre tanto, en la cúpula de observación del Emperador en la Estrella de la Muerte, lugar que vio morir al Starkiller original, se encontraba Corvus planeando como y cuando derrocar al Emperador cuando sintió la presencia de su aprendiz. Y alguien más que recordaba de Crocus.

\- Déjanos a solas, aprendiz – Anunció Corvus sin mirar al dúo que caminaba por el puente, Argentum se marchó dejándola sola con Juvia – Ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos, Jedi.

\- Eres muy escurridiza, Sith – Dijo Juvia hostilmente.

\- Quizá, pero de no ser por aquellas Corvus que lancé contra Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus, nunca podría haber dirigido tan bien todo – Dijo Corvus intrigando a Juvia por lo dicho en plural – Yo sola no habría podido atacar tantos lugares a la vez y traer el caos al mundo si no hubiera descubierto los centro de clonación en Kamino – Reveló Corvus – Con la muestra adecuada ADN y un poco de decoración, se puede conseguir un ejército de súper soldados genéticamente idénticos incapaces de pensar en la traición. Si no, ¿cómo crees que Vader consiguió "resucitar" a Starkiller después de su muerte? – Preguntó – Un clon, querida, una copia exacta de él mismo. Lo mismo para ti, para Argentum y cualquier ser vivo clonable.

\- Pero eso... Eso es una maldita aberración y un atentado contra la naturaleza – Dijo Juvia espeluznada ante tales revelaciones.

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa? Podría matar a mi aprendiz ahora mismo y crear un clon suyo totalmente sumiso a partir de su ADN, porque puedo hacerlo, al igual que hice con Vader y haré con Palpatine – Dijo Corvus mostrando su falta de humanidad.

\- Estas enferma – Dijo Juvia espantada.

\- Dime, ¿porque crees que no te maté en el instante que tocaste esta sala? – Preguntó Corvus – Siguiendo la Regla de Dos, Argentum ya considera que soy desechable y para ello te pretende usar: Para destruirme y ocupar mi lugar como Señor Oscuro de los Sith junto a ti como su aprendiz. Era tan ridículamente predecible su "plan maestro", que preferí jugar con él hasta aburrirme y la fortuna me sonrió trayéndome el libro de E.N.D. Quizá una coincidencia, pero un golpe de suerte como recompensa por permitirme dormir cada noche con el temor de que mi aprendiz me matara mientras durmiera, tal y como Sidious hizo con su maestro Darth Plagueis – Reveló Corvus mientras mostraba el sable láser de Vader – Pero el juego se ha acabado, ahora toma este sable láser, matar a mi aprendiz y toma su lugar junto a mí, Juvia Loxar – Dijo arrojando a Juvia el sable láser.

\- No. Soy una hada del gremio más fuerte de todos y un Jedi, como lo fueron otros antes de mí. No una asesina que mata a sus compañeros – Declaró Juvia sin miedo mirando directamente a los ojos de Corvus.

\- Que lástima – Dijo Corvus torciendo su sonrisa un poco – Esperaba poder obtener un nuevo aprendiz que no pensara en traicionarme y no un cadáver relleno de recuerdos – Al decir aquello, su ojo derecho rojo empezó a iluminarse mientras levantaba la mano izquierda – Muere – Dijo y sin previo aviso, una tempestad de rayos rojos salió disparada de los dedos de su mano hiriendo mortalmente a Juvia.

Al mismo tiempo, en la zona inferior de la sala, Argentum había escuchado toda la conversación y confirmada su sospecha: Corvus quería reemplazarlo como él quería con ella, pero al atraer a Juvia, le dio sin querer un vuelco muy peligroso a la situación. Pero era Juvia quién condenó a la muerte y él era Darth Argentum.

\- ¿Algo que decir antes de tu fin? – Preguntó Corvus con el ojo sangrándole.

\- Juvia... Quiere ver una vez más a Gray-Sama – Respondió con dificultad Juvia hablando como lo hacía en el pasado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Muy cutre, pero mejor que nada – Asintió Corvus reanudando su tortura de rayos mejorados por el ojo – ¡Da igual lo que intentes ya, Argentum, Gray, o como quieras llamarte ahora, porque tú serás el siguiente! – Gritó a su aprendiz traicionero parado en medio del puente mientras intensificaba la potencia de los rayos.

Argentum logró armarse de valor para subir al puente, pero solo por aquella pequeña luz en su interior que llamaba Gray.

\- Cuida de Gray por mí – Oyó Argentum de pronto la voz del hombre que era su padre y vislumbró una conversación entre él y Juvia.

\- ¿¡Que te ocurre, acaso te intimido o simplemente dejarás morir a tus compañeros OTRA VEZ!? – Preguntó una desquiciada Corvus a Argentum.

\- Gray... – Susurró débilmente Juvia mirando los ojos del lord Sith cerca de su muerte.

\- Déjala... – Empezó a decir Argentum por lo bajo tomando su sable láser – ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! – Rugió activando su sable láser para lanzarse a la carrera sobre Corvus encontrándose con su oleada de rayos rojos.

\- ¡Finalmente te has decidido a tomar el poder! ¡Tomarlo traicionando a tus amigos y matándolos, que patético! – Declaró Corvus centrando su atención en Argentum dejando a una agonizante Juvia.

\- ¡No eres mejor que yo, Corvus y sabes de que te hablo, usas la máscara para ocultarte del mundo! – Dijo Argentum tratando de avanzar a través del aluvión eléctrico.

\- Gray... – Susurró Juvia al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, por lo que tomó el sable láser del difunto Vader para arrojarlo contra Corvus logrando distraerla lo suficiente para que Argentum la alcanzara cortándola en un veloz movimiento la cabeza.

\- Se terminó – Dijo Argentum casi cayendo a la vez que el cadáver de Corvus siendo atrapado por Juvia en el último segundo.

\- Gray.

\- Lo siento – Dijo con arrepentimiento Gray – Siento todo lo que hice, yo...

\- No sigas, por favor – Pidió Juvia – Todos cometemos errores, pero el mayor de todos es olvidar a tus compañeros y tú no lo hiciste – Reprochó al redimido Sith.

\- Incluso a pesar del mal que os causé, tú seguiste creyendo en mí y terminaste sellando la oscuridad de Argentum – Dijo Gray – Me he comportado como un verdadero idiota.

\- Puede ser, ¿volvemos a casa? – Preguntó Juvia ya totalmente segura de que Argentum por fin desapareció.

\- Claro.

Mucho tiempo después, en el Sombra Furtiva vagando por las infinitas estrellas del Universo junto a la flota principal rebelde, PROXY terminó de sanar las heridas del redimido Gray, quién fue a la cabina encontrándose con Juvia esperándolo.

\- ¿Tienes nombre, muchacho? – Preguntó Helena a Gray secretamente feliz de haber cambiado la historia para bien.

\- Gray Fullbuster, un Caballero Jedi y protector de la paz... Y una hada del gremio más fuerte de todos, Fairy Tail.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡TRIPLE ACTUALIZACIÓN! Después de mucho esfuerzo y con mis vacaciones de verano, he conseguido reanudar los proyectos que dejé parados (excepto AGK!, del cuál aún no seguiré por ahora) y trataré de acabarlos durante las vacaciones.  
**


	7. Legado Sith

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 07: Legado Sith_**

Ante el decapitado cadáver de Corvus, se encontraba la misma Sith totalmente ilesa...

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, mi querido clon – Felicitó con una triste sonrisa cerrando los ojos de su degollado clon – Tenía la total certeza de que Argentum me traicionaría, pero da, ya poseo su ADN y puedo clonarlo todas las veces que quiera. Sin embargo, me asombra que haya sido capaz de matar a su propia compañera, ¿quizá intuyó que era un clon? Da igual, está acabado y yo tengo que limpiar este estropicio antes de... – Antes de poder acabar la frase, su transmisor personal empezó a pitar, señal de que la estaban llamando – ¿Quién viene a tocarme las narices? Estoy con la suficiente mala leche para matar a cualquiera que pille en mi camino.

\- Lamento mucho haberla interrumpido, Lady Corvus – Se disculpó el Soldado de Asalto a través del transmisor – Su alteza el Emperador Palpatine acaba de llegar a la Estrella de la Muerte, desea verla personalmente – Anunció el Soldado de Asalto.

\- (Parece ser que ya ha corrido la noticia sobre Argentum o incluso... ¿Habrá olerse mi plan maestro?) – Empezó a preguntarse Corvus fingiendo estar escuchando al soldado – (De todas formas, Palpatine va a estar fuera del Palacio Imperial, su guardia de élite no está y ya no posee ninguna inmunidad política) – Calculó Corvus – (Otra oportunidad así jamás se me va a presentar... Debo de matar a Palpatine ya mismo, todavía le necesitaba para mi plan maestro, pero los eventos me están obligando a acelerarlo y si lo hago, no tendría por qué seguir jugando a ser la aprendiz además de librarme del riesgo de que podría ser traicionada en cualquier instante por el Emperador). Después de todo, esa es la naturaleza de los Sith.

Poco después, Palpatine llegó a la posición de Corvus, ella estaba arrodillada en señal de respeto y con la capucha puesta, pero eso le daba igual.

\- Has olvidado tu lugar, lady Corvus – Dijo Palpatine.

\- Majestad, la traición es parte de nuestra naturaleza como Sith para alcanzar el poder absoluto, Vader acudió a usted buscando el poder de burlar la muerte para nada y luego se quedó totalmente obsoleto. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si decidía matar a su aprendiz, pues lleva tiempo deseando sustituirlo – Dijo Corvus levantando su cabeza sorprendiendo a Palpatine por sus declaraciones – Verá, resulta que llevo tiempo investigando la época Sith de cuatro mil años atrás y resulta que poseo los tres conocimientos del Triunvirato Sith de aquel entonces. Dolor, la capacidad para sentir el dolor físico y psíquico. Hambre, el deseo de obtener más poder y por último... – Corvus empezó a ponerse en pie – Traición – Al decir aquello, empaló a Palpatine con el sable láser de Zeref – Siento dolor por tener que matarlo. Tengo hambre por sus poderes y traición al traicionar su confianza.

\- Eres exactamente como lord Vader, joven y ansiosa por el poder – Dijo un enfurecido Palpatine tratando de recuperar el control de la situación.

\- Quizá, pero al menos reconozca que mi poder y habilidad les superan a usted y su patético aprendiz – Al decir aquello, Corvus usó el Agarre Fuerza para arrancarle los brazos a Palpatine – Lástima, Vader creyó hasta el final que yo era una espía de usted y ahora le toca acompañarlo, aunque hubiera preferido más tarde, me ha puesto en bandeja la opción de matarlo.

\- ¿Cuánto..., cuánto tiempo llevas planeando todo esto? – Preguntó Sidious al darse cuenta de la realidad.

\- Desde el instante en que juré matar a Natsu Dragneel – Declaró Corvus – Pero eso ya no importa, su fin ha llegado, tomaré el papel de Emperatriz y reclamaré el manto de la Señora Oscura de los Sith.

\- Has traicionado a tu maestro y tus amigos, morirás con ellos – Declaró en su último aliento Darth Sidious.

\- Cállate, anciano – Demandó Corvus atravesando la garganta de Palpatine con el sable láser de Vader matándolo definitivamente y con ello, reclamando su título de Emperatriz y Señora Oscura de los Sith – Ya no quedan barreras que me impidan ejecutar todo el plan, pero es mejor ser precavida con la Alianza Rebelde, podrían derrotarme si me descuido – Dijo Corvus sacando sus trece llaves negras – Acudid a mi llamada, destruid la Alianza Rebelde, pues es mi voluntad, Espíritus Estelares del Lado Oscuro.

De mientras, los rebeldes, con la información proporcionada por un redimido Gray, consiguieron reconquistar Hoth aprovechando la mínima resistencia imperial para proteger el planeta. Pero la sospecha entre los rebeldes hacia Gray continuaba existiendo con mucha fuerza, algo normal teniendo en cuenta su reciente pasado como Sith, aunque Juvia hacia lo posible por demostrar su inocencia. Un día, en una hora libre para llenar el buche, Gray meditaba sobre un lugar muy poderoso en el Lado Oscuro que lo preocupaba...

\- Korriban – Cuando había llegado Erza era un misterio, pero la Fuerza debía ser muy intensa en ella para leerle su pensamiento – He oído hablar del Valle de los Señores Oscuros, pero nunca estuve ahí durante mi tiempo como Darth Scarlet.

\- Yo estuve una vez ahí y puedo decir que la oscuridad en ese lugar deja en ridículo a Tártaros – Respondió Gray.

En otra parte, en la sala de monitores, Starkiller notó a su hija algo rara y tras hablar sobre el destino y el futuro desesperador de Helena, su hija decidió hacerle caso y relajarse un poquito.

De vuelta con Gray y Erza, Gray mostraba su preocupación sobre el próximo movimiento de Corvus cuando alguien le dijo que no hacía preocuparse seguido de Natsu cayéndole encima inconsciente. Gray al ver quién le lanzó su amigo fuera de combate, vio sus temores cumplidos: Los Espíritus Estelares del Lado Oscuro habían llegado para eliminarlos a todos.

Al mismo tiempo, Helena estaba por confrontar a Ophiuchus, quién a través de la voz de Corvus la desenmascaró como una viajera del tiempo y declaró sus intenciones de eliminarla junto a la Rebelión.

En el lejano oeste, en alguna oscura caverna...

\- Así que por fin ha nacido una nueva Revan y Malak ya ha caído – Anunció Acnologia en su forma humana mirando a Zeref – No hace falta que digas nada, lo sé todo.

\- Cierto, mi sola presencia hace precipitarse el destino sobre nosotros – Añadió Zeref.

\- ¿Que esperabas? Fuiste el Señor Oscuro de los Sith anterior a Revan y tu conexión con el Lado Oscuro es tan intensa... Creo que podemos decir que esto es un Triunvirato Sith – Respondió Acnologia.

\- Darth Corvus representa la Venganza. Darth Chaos la Destrucción y Darth Fushi... La Inmortalidad – Dijo Zeref.

\- En cierto modo, hemos transmitido los arcanos conocimientos Sith y Jedi desde más de cuatro mil años, lord Fushi – Asintió Acnologia.

\- Creo que puedo decir lo mismo, lord Chaos – Añadió Zeref.

\- Je, hacía mucho tiempo que me había olvidado del terror que marqué en mi tiempo como Sith, aunque ahora solo sea un bastardo perseguido por un mocoso que desea vengar a su padre. Pero da igual, somos el último vestigio vivo de la época Revanchista y en nuestras manos está cuidar del Legado Sith – Anunció Acnologia.

\- Una nueva era comienza... La Era del Renacimiento. Jedi y Sith serán destruidos para resurgir como Dragones y Demonios, el prólogo de la Última Guerra – Declaró Zeref – Regresaré al Valle de los Señores Oscuros y comprobaré por mí mismo el poder de la Segunda Revan, lord Chaos – Anunció.

\- Haz lo que quieras, lord Fushi.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Doble actualización! Después de muchos días sin tener ganas para escribir estos dos capítulos, conseguí hacerlos (aunque haya ido a lo resumido y quizá me hayan quedado algo cutres).  
**


	8. Fantasmas del pasado

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 08: Fantasmas del pasado_**

Algún tiempo después de conseguir repeler a los Espíritus Estelares mejorados con el poder del Lado Oscuro, la Rebelión decidió ocultarse en Thyferra para evitar al Imperio sin saber que su líder había muerto. Helena por su parte estaba muy preocupada por los desastres que pudieran vaticinarse con ella, dado que como bien dijo Ophiuchus, ella era una viajera del tiempo y la llevó a cuestionarse algo...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo todavía para cambiar el futuro? – Se preguntó.

Esa era la cuestión, pero no sabía cómo seguir cuando decidió buscar consejo en su abuelo Kota, aunque no tuvieran ningún lazo familiar, ella lo trataba como si lo fuera dado que fue él quien la crio tras la muerte de sus padres. Kota tampoco sabía ayudarla, pero la conversación hizo que Helena tuviera una idea: El Valle de los Señores Oscuros. Si conseguía que Hisui resistiera el Lado Oscuro y se hiciera más poderosa, podrían aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar la guerra, Starkiller estaba más o menos de acuerdo cuándo se lo dijo, aunque sugirió a su hija descansar. Discutieron un buen rato, pero Helena decidió dejarle a su padre ocuparse del valle mientras ella enviaría espías para descubrir que sucedía en el Imperio.

Horas más tarde, Starkiller, acompañado por Gray y Erza para proteger a Hisui, llegaron en el Sombra Furtiva al Valle de los Señores Oscuros en Korriban. En cuánto salieron de la nave, Erza y Gray se sintieron mareados por el inmenso poder oscuro del valle combinado con el calor y Gray, siguiendo su antigua naturaleza nudista, ya estaba desnudo sin enterarse, entrando en pánico.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban ante una tumba en la cual había un pedestal con el casco de Darth Vader, Starkiller señaló que Hisui, quién jamás cayó en el Lado Oscuro, podría entrar y salir con más probabilidades de éxito, por lo que la Princesa Jedi decidió entrar sola si podía hacerse más fuerte.

Una vez dentro y parada ante una serie de pilares, Hisui advirtió lo oscuro que se veía el templo... Cuando una respiración muy conocida hizo acto de presencia.

\- No puede ser posible... – Dijo Hisui incapaz de creer quién estaba ante ella saliendo de un pilar: Darth Vader.

El lord oscuro probó enseguida ser real al activar su sable láser con intención de matar a Hisui, quién respondió de la misma manera empezando un breve enfrentamiento que concluyó con ella cortándole la cabeza, que rodó hasta llegar al pilar central, dónde estalló la máscara revelando su propio rostro para horror de Hisui.

Más tarde, tras recuperarse de aquella sorpresa, Hisui continuó su camino sin saber que Zeref, quién incapacitó instantáneamente a los tres Jedi que la acompañaron, había entrado en la tumba.

Hisui continuó explorando la tumba descubriendo imágenes de su propio pasado como Jedi hasta llegar a una especie de sarcófago custodiada por un hombre enmascarado que recordaba Vader, aunque su poder infinitamente era mayor al del demonio encerrado en la armadura, aquel misterioso individuo mostró intenciones hostiles al activar sus dobles sables láser, Hisui ya estaba por tomar el suyo propio cuando sintió el tiempo congelarse de golpe.

\- Eres una Jedi y yo un Sith – Dijo Zeref sorprendiendo a Hisui – Menos mal que hice bien en venir, o habrías sido exterminada por Revan, una leyenda que para él, nosotros dos somos niños con juguetes.

\- ¿Que pretendes? – Preguntó Hisui, pues ya empezaba a sentirse molesta y la influencia del Lado Oscuro no mejoraba su malestar.

\- Darth Corvus. Ella desea venganza hacia los Jedi y Sith por igual, su sed de poder la ha llevado a convertirse en la nueva Emperatriz del Imperio Galáctico. Ella ansia el poder de la Inmortalidad y Destrucción para, según ella, convertirse en una diosa – Reveló Zeref – Vete de este planeta, por favor, pues deseo esperar a mi muerte en soledad – Pidió, Hisui, extrañamente convencida, abandonó la tumba sin preguntar.

En otra parte, en una gran plaza de Coruscant, Corvus observaba desde un balcón del Palacio Imperial miles de Destructores Estelares rodeando al Ejecutor y con ello, las casi infinitas filas de Soldados de Asalto acompañas de infinitos clones de Darth Vader.

\- (Tantos Vader marcarán la diferencia en esta guerra) – Pensó Corvus mientras recordaba su aplastante victoria política en el Senado Imperial convirtiéndose en la nueva Emperatriz oficialmente – La Última Guerra ha comenzado.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡Doble actualización! Después de muchos días sin tener ganas para escribir estos dos capítulos, conseguí hacerlos (aunque haya ido a lo resumido y quizá me hayan quedado algo cutres).**


	9. Última Guerra

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 09: Última Guerra_**

Siete meses después de los eventos acontecidos en Korriban, la Última Guerra estalló por fin. Rebeldes e Imperiales se mataban como nunca antes hicieron mientras su misteriosa y desconocida líder para la Rebelión, Darth Corvus, seguía fortaleciéndose.

Pero las bajas imperiales le daban igual a Corvus.

Ella buscaba al lord Sith Darth Chaos para obtener su poder tras descubrir que se trataba de Acnologia, el Rey de los dragones, pero el evasivo dragón no se dejaba localizar para enojo de Corvus, quién hizo pagar por su incompetencia a muchos oficiales imperiales mientras su frustración crecía durante tres meses. Al cuarto mes, Corvus descubrió el Imperio Arbaless, al oeste de Fiore, siguiendo la pista del Emperador Spriggan, que para su sorpresa nadie menos que Zeref. Temerosa ante la posibilidad de represalias por parte de Arbaless, Corvus dirigió un asalto personalmente para eliminarlos y acabar con Zeref, quién reveló la pista que Corvus buscó sin descanso antes de su definitivo final: El Árbol Oscuro de Dagobah.

Con aquella pista, Corvus viajó en solitario a Dagobah para encontrar el árbol que mencionó Zeref. No la llevó mucho esfuerzo hallarlo cuando notó que había una caverna cerca muy fuerte en el Lado Oscuro, por lo que decidió descender en busca de Acnologia cuando en un túnel, alguien enmascarado se la apareció entre las raíces del árbol que tenían encima.

\- (¿Que demonios...?) – Pensó Corvus impresionada ante la aparición del enmascarado.

\- ... – Sin decir nada, el enmascarado sacó su sable láser de hoja naranja dando a entender que iba a atacar.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que una ilusión me mate – Declaró Corvus encendiendo sus dos sables láser, el que perteneció a Zeref y el del Darth Vader original, para defenderse.

Tras enzarzarse en un corto, pero intenso duelo, Corvus consiguió vencer al enmascarado cortándole el brazo derecho y la cabeza simultáneamente con sus dobles sables láser. La cabeza rodó un rato antes de pararse a los pies de Corvus para seguidamente explotar revelando el rostro del Dragon Slayer de Fuego, visión que perturbó a Corvus enterrando bajo tierra de un pisotón la cabeza.

\- (No creas que tenga piedad contigo cuando te atrape, Rey Dragón) – Pensó Corvus tratando de calmarse.

En otra parte, una especie de sala totalmente a oscuras...

\- Je. Da igual que ocultes tu rostro tras esa máscara, pues tus sentimientos te delatan – Susurró sentado en una roca Acnologia con su cuerpo humano – Zeref hizo bien en avisarme de que venías a por mí tras matarle en Arbaless, Emperatriz.

Algún tiempo después de dar vueltas, Corvus llegó ante doble puerta metálica gigantesca advirtiendo que el Lado Oscuro era más fuerte ahí.

\- Parece que no hay ningún interruptor para abrirla... – Dijo Corvus buscando alguna manera de abrir la puerta – Que remedio – Añadió mientras alzaba una mano para intentar abrirla usando la Fuerza – ¡Mierda, que dura es! – Se quejó usando las dos manos y sudando del esfuerzo para conseguir moverlas hasta que lo logró quedándose muy agotada por el monumental esfuerzo – Uf, ha costado, pero ahora ya puedo seguir – Anunció entrando en una sala repleta de tierra con un gran agujero en su centro, por el cual se arrojó sin pensárselo acabando en una gigantesca cámara iluminada por varias luces.

\- Muy bien hecho, pocos son capaces de llegar a mi santuario y salir vivos para contarlo – Aplaudió Acnologia saliendo de entre las sombras.

\- Rey Dragón... – Dijo ligeramente sorprendida Corvus.

\- Pero resulta que ya sabía sobre tu llegada por parte de Zeref – Dijo de inmediato Acnologia – Gobierno a los dragones, pero también soy un lord Sith, Darth Chaos y uno del Triunvirato Sith.

\- Bueno, parece que el temido Señor Oscuro de los Sith me dijo la verdad – Respondió Corvus con una sonrisa sacando sus dobles sables láser – He tardado siete meses galácticos en encontrarte y ahora no dejaré huir mi oportunidad para matarte.

\- No eres mejor que yo – Replicó Acnologia sacando su sable láser, totalmente negro con líneas azules y una hoja roja azulada – La batalla final entre dragones y humanos empieza ahora.

\- Prepárate para ser destronado, Rey Dragón – Anunció Corvus lanzándose a luchar.

Tan pronto empezó el duelo, Corvus demostró su fuerza y habilidad con los dobles sables láser. Ante cualquier posible dificultad, Acnologia dragonificó sus brazos para tratar de superar la fuerza física de su adversaria, quién al notar sus intenciones usó la Fuerza para arrojarle un árbol que rompió a punta puñetazo.

Un tiempo más tarde y sin dejar de luchar, Acnologia alcanzó su cuerpo dragontino completamente logrando inicialmente controlar la batalla en su favor, pero Corvus, llevada por el odio, golpeó el rostro del Rey Dragón con su puño izquierdo partiéndoselo en dos. El rey había caído.

Un buen rato más tarde, Corvus se comió toda la carne de Acnologia sufriendo un empache seguido de la aparición de muchas líneas azules a lo largo de su cuerpo.

\- Por fin lo he conseguido – Dijo Corvus tras estabilizarse – ¡Por fin soy la Reina Dragón! – Declaró al Universo aunque su voz no se oyera.

Durante los siete meses galácticos desde la declaración de la Última Guerra, los rebeldes habían sufrido muchas derrotas por culpa de los clones de Darth Vader, que a duras penas caían ante los Dragon Slayer, quiénes no daban abasto.

Mientras, en el planeta Jabiim, un equipo de asalto rebelde fue enviado para recuperarlo, pero la tormenta eléctrica dañó el transporte provocando un accidente en el cuál todos los miembros excepto tres murieran al estrellarse contra la superficie.

En algún lugar muy profundo de los bosques...

\- Hay muchos Soldados de Asalto, pero ningún Vader apenas – Informó Rogue saliendo de las sombras a Yukino y Sting.

\- ¿¡A que esperamos entonces para empezar!? – Anunció Sting ansioso por empezar a liquidar imperiales.

\- No vayas tan deprisa, Sting – Pidió Rogue a su compañero – Hay torretas turbo-láser desplegadas por el perímetro, pero los generadores están no muy lejos de nuestra posición actual - Informó.

\- Gracias por haberte arriesgado tanto – Agradeció Yukino empezando a trazar un plan en su mente.

\- No hay de qué – Asintió Rogue.

\- Bueno, vale, ahora escuchad el plan – Pidió Yukino a sus compañeros – Sting, me acompañarás para ocuparnos de los generadores, quizá haya algún Vader y una guarnición protegiendo el lugar, tú puedes llamar su atención mientras me ocupo del resto – Explicó.

\- De acuerdo – Asintió Sting.

\- Rogue, tú infíltrate en la base y elimina tantos imperiales como puedas sin ser detectado.

\- Muy bien – Asintió Rogue.

\- Bien chicos, pongámonos en marcha – Anunció Yukino.

En otra parte, con tres Soldados de Asalto...

\- Hey tíos, ¿creéis esas historias de súper hombres capaces de fundirse con las sombras, comer fuego y todas esas barbaridades? – Preguntó un soldado, pero antes de que alguien respondiera, los tres soldados fueron decapitados por una hoja gris oscura.

\- Esos "súper hombres" somos Dragon Slayer y Caballeros Jedi – Respondió Rogue saliendo de las sombras enfundando su sable láser.

\- No estés tan seguro de eso – Dijo una voz que Rogue reconoció inmediatamente poniéndolo muy tenso.

\- Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte...

\- ¡Los imperiales sois sacos de mierda y mariquitas de playa, blup, blup! – Dijo Sting entre los árboles haciendo burlas y sacando la lengua a varios imperiales para salir corriendo hacia el bosque.

\- ¡Tras él! ¡No dejéis que hiera nuestro Orgullo Gay Imperial! – Demandó uno de los Soldados de Asalto empezando a correr tras Sting.

\- NUNCA jamás lo volveré a hacer, LO JURO – Se quejó Yukino tras asegurarse de que los imperiales se fueron y salir del fango – Da igual, será mejor que me ocupe del generador – Intentó correr hacia el generador central cuando un Darth Vader cayó del cielo bloqueando su camino – (Espero que puedas entretenerlos lo suficiente, Sting) – Pensó mientras activaba su sable láser de hoja azul plateada, gesto que el lord oscuro imitó.

Entre tanto, con Rogue...

\- ¿Que quieres? – Preguntó Rogue en una posición ofensiva a su yo del futuro.

\- La línea que separa el Lado Oscuro del Lado Luminoso es muy débil – Empezó a decir Mirai Rogue – Lo suficiente para que yo pueda intervenir y mostrarte el poder de las sombras.

\- ¿Sigues todavía con eso? – Le preguntó Rogue.

\- Da igual que tanto creas en los Jedi, pues pronto serás un Sith inevitablemente, tal como el futuro ya totalmente inamovible indica – Reveló Mirai Rogue sacando dos sables láser, uno como el de su yo del pasado y otro blanco que al encenderlo reveló una hoja blanca ardiente que le daba cierto porte elegante.

\- Ese es el sable de Sting... – Dijo Rogue al darse cuenta de quién fue el sable láser blanco.

\- ¿Estás preparado para afrontar tu verdadero destino? – Preguntó Mirai Rogue listo para luchar.

\- Nunca seré un Sith – Declaró Rogue activando su sable láser para luchar.

Mientras, Sting eliminó a sus persecutores imperiales justo cuando sintió su poder mezclado con el de Rogue junto a una sensación de desastre total, por lo que echó a correr para reunirse con su compañero.

En otra parte, Yukino logró tras un buen rato derrotar al clon de Darth Vader aprovechando su debilidad como clon, perdiendo bastante habilidad en lo referente al original, aunque su defensa seguía de implacable. Pero intentó no entretenerse y corrió hacia el generador para desactivarlo sin saber del peligro que corrían sus compañeros.

Un rato más tarde, Rogue estaba tratando de derrotar a su yo del futuro, aunque las tornas se estaban volviendo imposibles.

\- Ríndete, no puedes ganarme – Declaró arrogantemente Mirai Rogue cuando fue derribado por una soberana patada aérea.

\- Pero juntos si podemos – Dijo Sting poniéndose de pie al lado de Rogue.

\- Cierto – Asintió Rogue sintiéndose de repente totalmente renovado para continuar la pelea – ¿Lo intentamos?

\- Claro – Asintió Sting justo a tiempo para que ambos esquivaran un Repeler Fuerza de Mirai Rogue.

\- ¡Os destruiré a los dos! – Bramó Mirai Rogue furioso – **_¡Rugido del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca!_** – Al decir aquello liberó una bocanada de energía oscura-luminosa contra los Dragones Gemelos.

\- **_¡Unison Raid: Seda Gruesa del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca!_** – Gritaron en perfecta sincronía Sting y Rogue formando un círculo de hilos sagrados-oscuros que atravesaron a Mirai Rogue por segundo venciéndole.

\- Hmph. Habéis ganado esta pelea, pero el futuro de la Jedi venida del futuro se cumplirá inevitablemente – Empezó a decir Mirai Rogue gravemente herido – Natsu está ahora mismo en Bespin, camino de encarar su pasado y enfrentarse a esa Sith que se convirtió en la Diosa de la Destrucción... – Antes de poder decir algo más, Mirai Rogue estalló en una explosión de luz y sombras.

\- (Natsu) – Pensaron al mismo tiempo los Dragones Gemelos.

Mientras, en otra parte muy lejana... En una especie de sala semi-iluminada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó Natsu aturdido al despertar – (Recuerdo que los imperiales nos atacaron en Sullust y luego no recuerdo nada más...) – Intentó recordar descubriendo que su mente se convertía en un mar de caos a partir de cierto punto – Pero antes necesito mi sable de luz – Anunció revisando sus ropas encontrando el susodicho artículo intacto – (Menos mal) – Pensó antes de derretir la puerta que lo impedía avanzar a punta calor.

\- ¡El prisionero intenta escapar! – Gritó un Soldado de Asalto al ver la puerta derretirse.

\- ¡Avisad a Lady Corvus! – Demandó otro antes de abrir fuego contra Natsu.

Un rato después de pelear contra los imperiales, Natsu llegó a una sala tenuemente alumbrada por una luz naranja proveniente del centro de dicha habitación... Junto a un aroma muy conocido por él.

\- Bienvenido a la Cámara de Congelamiento de Carbonita, el recurso que exporta Bespin desde la Ciudad de las Nubes a toda la Galaxia – Anunció Corvus en el otro extremo de la sala con sus dobles sables láser encendidos.

\- Ese aroma... Esos recuerdos... – Intentó decir Natsu sorprendentemente aturdido ante Corvus.

\- Quizá la sangre que ensucia tus manos o quizás... – Empezó a decir Corvus antes de dar un paso al frente revelando sus marcas azules.

\- ¿Acnologia? – Preguntó Natsu al reconocer esas marcas.

\- Casi. Soy más poderosa que nadie y la prueba está en que maté al Rey Dragón para luego consumir su carne – Reveló Corvus – Ahora soy la Reina Dragón – Declaró – Ahora que soy la asesina del asesino de tu padre... ¿Que harás?

\- Derrotarte como una hada de Fairy Tail... Y un Jedi – Respondió Natsu encendiendo su sable láser de hoja naranja.

\- (No sabes la que se te viene) – Pensó con una sonrisa Corvus mientras se preparaba para el inminente duelo – Estoy preparada para recibir tu bautizo de fuego, Natsu Dragneel.

Con el corazón henchido de valor, ambos duelistas empezaron una feroz batalla teniendo cuidado de no caerse dentro de la cámara hasta que en un descuido, Natsu logró acertarla un golpe directo a Corvus con su Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego lanzándola fuera de la plataforma. Natsu notó entonces que había subniveles y a pesar de poder ser emboscado, bajó para perseguir a la autoproclamada Reina Dragón.

Un buen rato después de encontrarla y reanudar la batalla, ambos llegaron a una pasarela con Natsu totalmente contra las cuerdas y oscilando entre el extremo que daba al vacío y la tierra firme, Corvus logró cortarle todo el brazo izquierdo sacándole un aullido de dolor sin soltar su sable láser sorprendentemente.

\- Siente el dolor, ¡el mismo dolor que sufrí cuando me cortaste el brazo! – Dijo en una mueca de locura Corvus arrancándose la manga izquierda revelando su brazo totalmente robótico – Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo atraparte después del asunto de Tártaros y sobre todo... Después de irte sin decirme adiós – Empezó a decir más tranquila Corvus mientras Natsu intentaba retroceder muerto de miedo.

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Preguntó entre sorprendido y aterrado Natsu.

\- Natsu... – Dijo casi en un suspiro Corvus – Pobrecito, ver morir a tu padre, tener que matar a tus amigos... Y descubrir que ahora son tus enemigos – Explicó Corvus quitándose la máscara con su brazo metálico.

\- N-no... No puede ser... – Intentó negar Natsu ante la visión.

Antaño preciosa, el rostro de Corvus había sufrido severas quemaduras que su máscara podía ocultar, el ojo izquierdo se había tornado rojo escarlata y a lo largo de su piel había líneas azules.

\- ¡Esta es la verdad, el rostro de tu enemigo! – Dijo en un grito autoritario Corvus.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó a pleno pulmón Natsu al borde de la desesperación ante la horrible verdad tras su enemiga.

\- Esto es la consecuencia de tu crimen, Natsu – Declaró Corvus – Vader me dio una nueva vida y un motivo para rebelarme contra las Hadas, concretamente tú. Da igual cuánto te esfuerces por negarlo, porque es la verdad y lo sabes – Dijo.

\- ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! – Gritó Natsu de puro dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Examina tu interior, sabes que es verdad – Pidió Corvus – Natsu, todavía puedes salvarte, solamente abandona a tus amigos y únete a mí para gobernar la galaxia juntos – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Natsu.

\- Antes muerto que servir a una Sith egoísta incapaz de creer en el compañerismo – Declaró Natsu tirándose al vacío.

\- Como siempre, tan firme en su creencia – Dijo Corvus poniéndose otra vez la máscara.

No muy lejos de ahí, el Sombra Furtiva, pilotado por Juno y con Starkiller, Gray, PROXY y Wendy a bordo, se acercaba a Bespin para intentar rescatar al Dragon Slayer de Fuego tras saber lo que Mirai Rogue dijo a los Dragones Gemelos al regresar de Jabiim.

\- Wendy... – Empezó a decir Natsu luchando por no caerse de la veleta por dónde terminó al arrojarse hacia su propia muerte – Wendy... – Volvió a decir utilizando la Fuerza.

\- Natsu... – Dijo de repente Wendy llamando la atención de Gray.

\- ¿Wendy? – Preguntó Gray a su compañera, aunque ya se olía la respuesta, quería escucharla antes.

\- Me está llamando... Está en problemas – Volvió a decir Wendy yendo a la cabina, dónde estaba Starkiller y Juno.

\- (Natsu... Aguanta hasta que lleguemos o nunca te lo perdonaré) – Pensó Gray pidiendo que Natsu pudiera resistir hasta alcanzarlo.

Un rato después de que Wendy coordinara el vuelo para llegar a donde Natsu, Gray con PROXY se fue para recoger a su moribundo compañero.

\- ¡Un escuadrón de Cazas TIE se aproxima! – Anunció Starkiller al vigilar el radar descubriendo tres puntos rojos – ¡Gray, PROXY, daos prisa para que podamos salir a escape!

\- Ya estoy fuera, Starkiller, solo dadme un momento para recoger a Natsu – Dijo Gray encima del Sombra Furtiva mirando con algo de pena el estado de su compañero – ¡Natsu, suéltate, que te atrapo! – Al decir aquello, ya fuera porque hizo caso o simplemente perdió sus últimas fuerzas, Natsu de la veleta siendo atrapado por su amigo en el vuelo – ¡Vale, ya podemos irnos, PROXY, reactiva los escudos cuando baje!

\- Entendido – Asintió PROXY haciendo lo que Gray pidió – Amo, ya estamos listos.

\- ¡Agarraos! – Dijo Juno antes de que Starkiller dijera algo haciendo una maniobra muy brusca para escapar de los Cazas TIE, que ya empezaron a atacarlos.

\- Gray... – Dijo muy débilmente Natsu mientras Gray cargaba con él corriendo hacia la enfermería.

\- Wendy, conmigo, necesita atención médica urgente – Dijo Gray sin dejar de correr a Wendy, quién se unió a la carrera preocupada por Natsu.

Mientras, el Sombra Furtiva logró huir del escuadrón imperial y salir al espacio exterior...

\- ¡Es el Ejecutor! – Dijo Starkiller al reconocer el gigantesco Destructor Estelar y nave insignia de Darth Vader.

\- ¡Sujetaos todos, vamos a saltar al hiperespacio! – Ordenó Juno tras analizar rápidamente sus nulas posibilidades contra el Ejecutor y la nutrida flota imperial que tenían por echárseles encima.

Entre tanto, en la enfermería, Gray logró junto a Wendy sacar del peligro a Natsu, quién deliraba aunque se le entendía el nombre de Lucy.

\- (Ha debido de ver lo que oculta Corvus) – Pensó Gray teniendo cuidado de que Wendy no percibiera sus pensamientos mientras ésta atendiera las heridas de Natsu.

\- Al mismo tiempo, en el puente del Ejecutor...

\- (Natsu) – Pensó Corvus usando la Fuerza.

\- Corvus... – Dijo Natsu empezando a ponerse en pie como podía siendo ayudado por Wendy.

\- (Natsu, todavía no es demasiado tarde, aun puedes salvarte si te unes a mí) – Pensó amplificando su pensamiento con la Fuerza.

\- Corvus... – Dijo Natsu caminando hacia la cabina de mando, dónde Gray le cedió su asiento a Natsu para que éste se pudiera sentar ayudado por Wendy.

\- ¡Preparaos, que ya vamos a saltar! – Avisó Juno presionando la palanca... Sin ningún resultado – ¡Starkiller, PROXY, id a ver qué pasa con el motor rápidamente! – Ordenó al dúo preocupándose de poder mantenerse a salvo mientras luchaban por resistir el fuego enemigo.

\- (Natsu, no seas estúpido... No como tú lo fuiste, Argentum) – Pensó Corvus dirigiendo su pensamiento a Gray.

\- (Corvus...) – Asintió en su mente Gray.

\- (Kamino. Ahí es dónde os esperaré para atar los cabos de una vez por todas) – Reveló Corvus cortando la conexión.

\- (¿Que te propones?) – Se preguntó Gray.

Mientras, en la sala de máquinas, Starkiller intentaba descubrir el fallo mientras PROXY, curioso, observó un panel de cables sueltos que al juntarlos, se generó la suficiente potencia para activar el salto a la velocidad de la luz haciendo que cayera por un agujero del suelo junto a Starkiller por la tremenda sacudida que dio la nave.

De vuelta al Ejecutor...

\- El Sombra Furtiva ha saltado al hiperespacio, majestad – Anunció un oficial imperial a Corvus.

\- Ya lo vi, oficial – Asintió Corvus sin mostrar enojo con los ojos cerrados – Ponga rumbo a Kamino inmediatamente – Ordenó sin cambiar su postura.

\- Si, alteza – Asintió el oficial dejando a Corvus sola en el puente de mando del Ejecutor.

\- (El fin de la Alianza Rebelde se aproxima) – Pensó.

Algún tiempo después de huir, los tripulantes del Sombra Furtiva lograron reunirse con la flota principal Rebelde, oculta a los ojos del Imperio. Natsu inmediatamente fue atendido y recibió un nuevo brazo metálico disimulado con piel sintética para que pareciera el original junto a una nueva chaqueta y un guante negro para ocultar su mano. Gray y Erza, que estaban ansiosos por verlo, se alegraron cuando supieron lo bien que se sentía Natsu y se lo agradecieron a Yukino, Sting y Rogue, quiénes les advirtió sobre Mirai Rogue sorprendiendo a Natsu por aquella revelación, que irónicamente lo salvó de su propia muerte.

Pero enseguida llegó Kota para explicarles lo que Gray le explicó sobre Kamino y decirles que pronto irían al planeta para terminar con todo el asunto.

\- ¿Que harás Natsu, irás con nosotros para pedirle respuestas a Corvus? – Preguntó Gray a su amigo sabiendo mejor que nadie el estado emocional de éste.

\- ¡Las hadas de Fairy Tail no se dejan amedrentar por nadie porque ganaremos! – Respondió Natsu tratando de subirse el ánimo – ¡Estoy encendido! – Al decir aquello, todos sonrieron ante su férrea fe en el gremio de magos más fuerte de todos los tiempos: Fairy Tail.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Tres capítulos y tres meses, es irónico el tiempo que falta para el estreno del Episodio VII y que yo termine con este fic definitivamente, del cuál por cierto ya entramos en su recta final y empezamos con una muy atrevida pista sobre quién es Corvus en realidad y Mirai Rogue volviendo a joder... ¿Pero que vio Natsu realmente? En el próximo capítulo, la verdad sobre la ahora Reina Dragón será desvelada y con ello, el comienzo del fin.  
**

**Algo que quiero destacar es que en las próximas semanas me centraré en acabar LR, una vez hecho, volveré a seguir con TRK y DLAD, del cuál quiero esperar ver si sacan el Volumen 3 para buscar alguna idea interesante (sobre todo con eso de que la hermana de Weiss vaya a aparecer).**


	10. Última Venganza

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 10: Última Venganza_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde los eventos de Bespin y la Rebelión estaba dividida: ¿Atacar Kamino a costa de caer en la trampa que Darth Corvus preparó? Unos aceptaban ir a sabiendas de dirigirse hacia una masacre, otros se negaban. Nadie sabía que hacer cuando PROXY, en un comentario simple, dijo de usar el dispositivo con invisibilidad de los dos Sombras Furtivas para asaltar el planeta y limpiar la zona para lanzar un ataque masivo.

Era eso o arriesgarse a perder la magnífica oportunidad de recuperar Kamino.

Starkiller aceptó a regañadientes hacer eso aunque ello implicara una misión suicida, por lo que dejó a votación los grupos para la misión.

Hubo mucha discusión, pero finalmente decidieron que todos los Dragon Slayer, junto a Hisui, Yukino, Gray, Erza y Helena, irían a Kamino para terminar con todo aquello.

Mientras, cerca de la órbita kaminoana, en el puente del Destructor Estelar clase Ejecutor...

\- Majestad, nos acercamos a Kamino – Anunció un oficial imperial a Corvus.

\- Bien. ¿Cómo están las defensas? – Preguntó Corvus mirando la belleza del planeta.

\- Listas para resistir un ataque a gran escala. Y acaban de mejorar el escudo planetario – Respondió el oficial rápidamente.

\- ¿Y la cámara dónde tenemos aprisionado al primer clon de lord Vader? – Preguntó Corvus, en ese momento el oficial pareció estremecerse ante la pregunta.

\- Al 100% de sus capacidades – Respondió el oficial tratando de ocultar su estremecimiento – Alteza, con el debido respeto, ¿no es demasiado peligroso soltarlo? Podría volverse contra nosotros y... – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el oficial empezó a sentir su cuello oprimido asfixiándose.

\- Su predecesor cometió el error de cuestionar mis órdenes una vez – Dijo Corvus encarando al oficial – Libere al clon y no vuelva a cuestionarme. No si quiere conocer el destino de su predecesor – Dicho aquello, liberó al oficial haciendo que este tosiera.

\- Como usted desee, alteza – Dijo el oficial yéndose a toda prisa temeroso de sufrir un destino fatal.

\- (Me arriesgué demasiado al revelarle a Natsu mi rostro) – Empezó a pensar Corvus – (Pero si con ello consigo atraerle hacia Kamino con la Princesa Jedi y... Gray, valdrá la pena para obtener una victoria aplastante) – Pensó – (Y aunque mi plan fallara, todavía me queda un último as en la manga) – Concluyó sus pensamientos.

Horas más tarde, los dos Sombras Furtivas ya estaban llegando a Kamino cuando...

\- Bienvenidos a Kamino... Rebeldes – Anunció Corvus a través de un holograma – Sé lo que planeáis, pero podéis ahorraros cualquier comentario, dado que no voy a desplegar tropas... – Aquello hizo preocupar a todos – Sin embargo, liberaré a mi ejército de Jedi Oscuros clonados – Al decir aquello, mostró una cámara con multitud de clones congelados poniéndole la carne de gallina a todos – Y para vosotros tres... – Dijo explícitamente a Hisui, Gray y Natsu – Os esperaré "ahí".

\- La cima – Dijo Starkiller de pronto al reconocer el "ahí".

\- Os deseo suerte, la vais a necesitar – Dicho aquello, el holograma desapareció.

Un rato después, nadie sabía si continuar sabiendo que Corvus les esperaba y por tanto, dirigirse hacia una trampa. Helena sin embargo, les animó a hacerlo, alegando que si conseguían derrotar a la Sith en Kamino, habrían derrotado al Imperio. Starkiller se mostró un poco negativo a hacerlo, pero finalmente aceptó y los dos equipos se dirigieron hacia la boca del lobo...

Una vez aterrizaron, los dos equipos se separaron para luchar contra el espeluznante ejército secreto de Corvus. Starkiller y Helena, dispuestos a terminar con Corvus de una vez por todas, decidieron dirigirse hacia la cima sin toparse antes con clones. Starkiller se sintió como si tuviera un Dejá Vù de los patéticos al recordar aquella torrencial lluvia que sacudía el fiero duelo final que tuvo con su maestro Sith totalmente enloquecido por la ira. Helena enseguida lo trajo a la realidad mostrándole que ya habían llegado al ascensor para subir a la cima, allá donde Corvus les esperaba...

\- Ten cuidado, hija – Pidió Starkiller listo para repeler las tretas que Corvus seguramente preparó aprovechando la oscuridad absoluta del lugar.

\- Lo tendré, padre – Asintió Helena sintiendo que su padre la sobreprotegía a pesar de lo mayorcita que ya era.

Pero enseguida agradeció tener a su padre del pasado cerca. Corvus los intentó sorprender atacándolos mediante las sombras siendo contrarrestada por Starkiller, quién conocía de antes aquella táctica empleada por su antiguo maestro Sith. Starkiller logró aplicar un Empujón Fuerza a Corvus, pero entonces padre e hija tuvieron un extraño flash de memoria en la que vieron a Corvus arrodillada ante Vader, ninguno de los dos comprendió la visión y en vez de buscarle sentido, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una gigantesca sala.

\- Habéis luchado muchísimo para haber llegado tan lejos, pero... – Anunció Corvus parada en una plataforma muy por encima de Starkiller y Helena acompañada de Darth Vader – Vuestro viaje acaba aquí y por ello, maestro e aprendiz chocarán sus espadas una última vez... Mientras yo me ocupo de ti, mensajera del futuro – Al decir aquello, Corvus arrojó a Helena muy lejos con un Empujón Fuerza rojo para seguidamente saltar al vacío siguiéndola.

Starkiller intentó ir tras ellas, pero tuvo que desistir al bloquear el sable láser de Vader, quién se lo había arrojado.

\- Yo soy tu enemigo, Starkiller – Dijo Vader esperando pacientemente a que Starkiller subiera para confrontarlo una vez más – Ya es la tercera vez que luchamos y sigues sin poder matarme, ¿porque no desistes? – Dijo.

\- ¡Te he vencido dos veces y volveré a hacerlo! – Respondió Starkiller dando un gran salto para llegar hasta Vader, momento en el que ambos encendieron sus sables láser y chocaron espadas.

En otra parte muy lejana, Helena vagó por fríos corredores a oscuras hasta salir al exterior, azotado por la torrencial lluvia típica de Kamino.

\- Por fin estamos solas, tú y yo – Dijo Corvus sorprendiendo a Helena por aparecer justo delante de la puerta que acababa de cruzar.

\- ¿Por qué me has separado de padre? – Preguntó con hostilidad Helena encendiendo su sable láser.

\- Para ver como tu padre se las apaña contra el primer y mejor clon del temido lord oscuro – Respondió Corvus sin mover un ápice – Una vez, Vader estuvo a punto de obtener la victoria más gloriosa del Imperio Galáctico: Había conseguido crear un clon perfecto de Starkiller, solo debía conseguir que el renegado intentara matarlo llevado por la ira, entonces, el clon perfecto mataría al Starkiller renegado y él habría ganado la partida – Dijo de pronto – Sin embargo, Rahm Kota consiguió arruinar sin saberlo el plan de Vader al lograr apaciguar la ira de Starkiller. Vader se arriesgó demasiado y su gran victoria se convirtió en la derrota más humillante del Universo – Siguió diciendo Corvus – Si no me hubiera encontrado en su día, Vader se habría extinguido, dado que el Emperador decidió negar la existencia de Vader y entonces, me convertí en su nueva aprendiz mientras que yo en secreto adopté a Darth Argentum. Mi plan maestro ya estaba en marcha.

\- ¿Tu plan maestro? – Inquirió muy sorprendida Helena.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que mis poderes eran muy superiores a los de Vader y Palpatine... Y como los Sith destruyen a sus maestros en busca del poder, decidí prepararlo para eliminarlos y poder tomar el control del Imperio, para poder desatar lo que llamó la "Última Venganza" – Reveló Corvus – Una vez creí en el compañerismo y la amistad, pero mi experiencia en el Infierno me hizo ver lo ingenua que fui – Confesó – Ya han pasado dos años desde entonces, pero mi corazón se ha ennegrecido tanto, que ya no tengo salvación. Devoré al Rey de los Dragones Acnologia, dominé el poder del Etherias Definitivo E.N.D. y hace poco, asesiné definitivamente a Zeref y obtuve de su cuerpo la Magia Negra de Ankhseram y junto a ello, el principio de la maldición: La contradicción – Reveló Corvus – Odio y Amor se contradicen. Sacrifiqué todo mi amor para obtener el Odio Ilimitado de aquél llamado Regidor del Caos, pero a pesar de todo, hubo algo que no pude borrar de mi corazón: Fairy Tail.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver el gremio contigo? – Preguntó Helena incapaz de entender las palabras de Corvus.

\- Maldije mi ojo derecho con el poder del Lado Oscuro para fortalecerme, pero ese pequeño rayo de luz de mi ser que amaba Fairy Tail me impedía completar mi formación como Sith, por lo que decidí regresar a Earth Land e intentar reunirlos al gremio entero para poderlos asesinar eventualmente. Para mí desgracia, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego logró descubrir mis intenciones y en última instancia, asesinarme – Al decir aquello, Corvus reveló su brazo mecánico.

\- No entiendo... – Dijo Helena muy sorprendida ante las afirmaciones de Corvus.

\- No, yo no morí ese día – Se autocorrigió Corvus – Fue una inocente chica quién murió.

\- ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! – Replicó Helena.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Respondió Corvus usando un Empujón Fuerza rojo gigantesco contra Helena – Da igual, ya va siendo hora de que termine con toda esta farsa – Anunció dándose la vuelta – Ocúpate de ella, aprendiz – Dijo Corvus al Aprendiz Oscuro, quién había permanecido oculto entre las sombras.

\- Sí, mi maestra – Asintió el Aprendiz Oscuro mientras Corvus abandonaba la zona.

Algún tiempo después, Hisui escoltada por Gray y Natsu, llegaron al lugar dónde Vader sufrió la mayor derrota de su vida.

\- ¿Os hice esperar mucho? – Preguntó con burla Corvus parada al lado de una antena pararrayos.

\- ¡Quiero que me digas todo eso! – Gritó con enojo Natsu.

\- ¿Entonces ya te dispones a revelarlo todo, "Corvus"? – Preguntó Gray haciendo hincapié en lo último.

\- El plan ya está en su fase final, aunque perezca aquí, mis tropas de élite en Earth Land os aniquilarán y de hecho, ya se están preparando para el verdadero Festival del Rey Dragón – Reveló Corvus para sorpresa de todos – Y de paso, ocuparme de vosotros tres personalmente... – Al decir aquello mostró el cristal de Smaragdus Pulver E. Fiore – Mirad como hago añicos vuestras esperanzas y... – Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Natsu ya estaba a punto de golpearla.

\- **_¡PUÑO DE DESTRUCCIÓN DEL REY DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!_** – Gritó Natsu propinándola un puñetazo tan descomunal a la Sith, que todo retumbó y Corvus acabó aplastada contra la antena pararrayos.

\- ¡El cristal, lo ha soltado! – Gritó Gray para advertir a sus compañeros.

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Hisui usando la Fuerza para atraer el cristal hacia ella – Ya lo tenemos.

\- Ja... Ja... ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Se rio como una verdadera maniática Corvus sorprendiendo a todos por sobrevivir a semejante golpe – Entonces Princesa Jedi, prepárate para conocer el rostro de tu enemigo – Dijo Corvus poniéndose en pie mostrando que su máscara se estaba agrietando.

Hisui retuvo una sensación de miedo por conocer la verdad. Gray y Natsu también, pero con un toque de seriedad.

\- Una vez... – Dijo de pronto Corvus mientras la máscara se agrietaba más – Existió una maga de espíritus estelares llamada Lucy Heartfilia – Dijo explicando con lujo de detalles la vida de Lucy – Cuando Fairy Tail renació, Lucy murió, al menos su fe... Pues su cuerpo ha seguido viviendo desde entonces – Al decir aquello, Hisui empezó a tener más miedo – Yo, Darth Corvus, asesiné a Lucy Heartfilia, o al menos, renegué de mi yo pasado – Al decir eso, la máscara finalmente se rompió en pedazos dejando su rostro al descubierto.

\- ¿Por qué...? – Preguntó Hisui tras ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

\- Tártaros me cambió para siempre – Dijo Corvus con su cara tapada por la mano derecha, que tenía tatuado la marca de Fairy Tail en rosa – Sin embargo, para poder comprender como llegué hasta esto, debo de contaros la historia del nacimiento de Darth Corvus y... Mi "muerte" – Al decir aquello, Corvus se quitó la mano del rostro revelando quemaduras, pero no había duda alguna ya: Quién había estado gobernando al Imperio en secreto y manejó los hilos en todo ese tiempo era...

Lucy Heartfilia.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

***Risa maniática típica del Emperador Palpatine* Después de taaanto tiempo, la verdad sobre Corvus ha sido descubierta, quizá alguno ya logró desenmascararla previamente, pero en lo personal, disfruté con esto de jugar a crear una doble identidad para Lucy/Corvus.  
**

**Pero ya basta de rollos.**

**El próximo capítulo será lo que cierre definitivamente este fic, pero antes de ello vendrá uno para explicarse cómo demonios alguien como Lucy pudo volverse tan malvada y de paso, aclarar totalmente todos los actos de Lucy disfrazada de Darth Corvus antes del capítulo final, dónde se decidirá finalmente el futuro de la Galaxia, ¡hagan sus apuestas, lectoras/es sobre quién ganará la batalla final! ¿Ganará la Alianza Rebelde o triunfará el Imperio Galáctico? ¡Nos vemos en la Memoria 11!**


	11. Darth Corvus

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 11: Darth Corvus_**

Todo tuvo su origen en Tártaros: Mard Geer, el maestro temporal de gremio, usó su maldición Alegría para eliminar a todo Fairy Tail. Pero hubo una hada que logró esquivar la maldición: Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy empezó a vagar por el Infierno que era Tártaros luchando por sobrevivir en solitario, pero había otra persona que había logrado evitar Alegría: Darth Vader.

El temido lord oscuro había llegado a Earth Land por petición del Emperador para investigar una perturbación en la Fuerza, la misión parecía sencilla, pero todo se fue al traste cuando sus tropas quedaron atrapadas por el efecto de Alegría, dejando a Vader sólo en Tártaros, con la Fuerza como única aliada.

Pero los soldados y las Nueve Puertas del Demonio de Tártaros ya habían detectado la presencia de Vader, quién probó estar muy por encima de los soldados rasos, que fueron aniquilados como si nada por la aplastante ira del lord oscuro, por lo que dos de las nueve puertas, Sayla y Kyouka, le dieron caza para eliminarlo, encontrándose con un adversario muy duro, quizá lo suficiente para pelear a la par con su maestro Mard Geer.

\- (Su odio es muy intenso) – Pensó Sayla cuando vio su Macro ser rechazado como si nada por el lord oscuro – (¿Cuánto odio hace falta en un corazón para repeler el poder de las Maldiciones?) – Se preguntó mientras observaba a su compañera Kyouka tratando de ponerse al nivel de Vader.

\- Lo haces muy bien, pero no es suficiente para vencerme – Dijo Vader mientras bloqueaba con su sable láser los ataques de Kyouka.

\- (Si esto sigue así, tendré que pensar la posibilidad de liberar mi Forma Etherias...) – Pensó Kyouka valorando sus opciones para derrotar al demonio acorazado.

\- Está muy cerca – Dijo de pronto Vader usando un Empujón Fuerza para alejar a Kyouka de él – La perturbación está muy cerca – Siguió diciendo y se marchó después de usar un Repeler Fuerza cargado contra las dos Etherias incapacitándolas.

Vader volvió a vagar por el Infierno siguiendo la perturbación como una brújula, que se iba haciendo más fuerte por momentos, debía estarse acercando y pronto sabría la respuesta.

\- ¿Refuerzos? – Dijo con intriga Torafusa al ver a Vader aparecer.

\- ¡Explota! – Gritó Jackal cargando contra Vader como un insolente ahogándolo en explosiones... Con los obvios resultados.

\- Lo haces bien, pero ahora te enseñaré el poder del Lado Oscuro – Dijo Vader y un momento después, elevó a Jackal estrangulándolo hasta matarlo.

\- ¡Es un monstruo! – Gritó Torafusa huyendo aterrado al ver morir como si nada a su compañero.

\- Es inútil huir – Dijo Vader antes de sentir que alguien le daba un empujón para quitarle su sable láser, furioso, buscó a su atacante y descubrió a una chica rubia matando a la coneja humanoide con su sable láser, la perturbación que sentía se volvió incontenible de pronto.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – Preguntó Lucy al gigante de acero negro, éste, sin responderla, se volvió hacia ella asestándola un único puñetazo demoledor que la estrelló contra las paredes y sin tiempo para recuperarse, el atacante la elevó de alguna manera sin tocarla mientras sentía su cuello apretado, como si la estuvieran estrangulando.

Pero en el último instante, cuando se veía muerta, cayó al suelo sin el cuello oprimiéndola.

\- La Fuerza es muy intensa en ti – Dijo Vader y se marchó, olvidando su sable láser.

Luego de aquello, Vader observó desde una plataforma de aterrizaje imperial como todo avanzaba: El Rey Celestial deshizo Alegría, pero atrajo a otro Sith del cual desconocía Vader: Acnologia.

Acnologia llegó a aquel lugar cuando sintió la presencia del vasallo de Palpatine, aunque no tuvo reparos en destrozarlo todo a su paso, deseaba por encima de todo destruir a Vader por profanar la santidad Sith y, valiéndose de la Fuerza, vociferó el nombre de Vader, quién le oyó perfectamente, aunque ignoró la llamada.

\- (¿Vader...?) – Pensó Lucy inconsciente en el mar negro de Torafusa.

\- (Búscame, examina en tu interior y búscame) – Dijo a través de la Fuerza Vader, que había conseguido escuchar los pensamientos de Lucy – (Permite que tu odio sea libre, no lo reprimas).

\- (Odio...) – Pensó Lucy sin darse cuenta de que había escuchado al tipo con armadura en su cabeza.

Vader sabía que debía informar al Emperador, pero quería estar totalmente seguro de que esa chica fuera la perturbación, el motivo de que la Fuerza se agitara.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para averiguar si se estaba equivocando o no...

Luego de muchos sucesos muy intensos, Tártaros cayó, pero Fairy Tail le acompañó.

\- El gremio está disuelto – Murmuró al aire Lucy en su apartamento – Lo único que podría hacer es entrenar para no ser una carga... A no ser que... – Posó sus ojos en el sable láser que ocultó a sus compañeros durante los eventos de Tártaros – A no ser que ese hombre me dé la fuerza para ponerme al nivel de Natsu... – Con esa decisión, Lucy tomó el sable láser y abandonó su apartamento.

Su destino acabó de ser sellado sin saberlo en ese instante.

Lucy vagó por buena parte de Ishgar durante semanas hasta llegar a la frontera norte, semi oculto por las fuertes ventiscas, el demonio de la armadura negra estaba ahí, imponente como su sola imagen decía, como si hubiera esperado durante siglos a Lucy.

\- Has venido – Anunció Vader sin inmutarse.

\- Solo te he buscado para devolverte tu arma – Negó Lucy devolviéndole el sable láser a Vader.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Vader con un tono muy siniestro, aunque teniendo cuidado de decir lo que sabía.

\- No he venido para escuchar cuentos de un lunático – Respondió Lucy dándose la vuelta para marcharse cuando...

\- ¿No has venido a mí en busca del poder, la fuerza para superar a Natsu? – Dijo Vader consiguiendo toda la atención de Lucy.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Inquirió muy sorprendida Lucy.

\- La Fuerza es muy intensa en ti si... Puedes percibir los pensamientos de otros – Explicó Vader – Puedo saber en todo momento lo que pasa por tu cabeza, el Lado Oscuro me da la fuerza necesaria para ello.

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Preguntó ya muy preocupada por su seguridad Lucy.

\- Darth Vader – Respondió Vader – Ese es mi nombre, el nombre que mi maestro me dio.

\- Mientes – Negó Lucy de pronto – Tu maestro te dio ese nombre, pero... – Dejó de hablar y se miró las manos – ¿Pero que estoy diciendo...?

\- Te lo dije una vez e insisto: La Fuerza es MUY intensa en ti – Dijo Vader BASTANTE sorprendido de que la muchacha casi lograra nombrar al difunto Anakin Skywalker.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estás intentando engañarme? – Preguntó Lucy.

\- Acompáñame. Así podrás juzgarme mejor – Respondió Vader.

\- ¿Y si me negara? – Preguntó Lucy.

\- ¿Y si te gustaría ver tu mundo, tu gremio y tus amigos, aplastados por mi propio puño? – Respondió Vader – Si me acompañas, te daré el poder que tanto anhelas.

\- No puedo fiarme de ti, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que les pase nada a mis amigos – Dijo Lucy.

\- Esta conversación ya me está empezando a agotar mi paciencia – Declaró Vader ya molesto – Te dejaré tener mi sable láser por ahora, para que puedas matarme si no soy digno de tu confianza – Dijo – Ahora, ¿por fin me acompañarás ante su majestad el Emperador? – Anunció.

\- Me fiaré por ahora – Respondió Lucy empezando a caminar al lado de Vader, directos hacia una lanzadera imperial clase Lambda.

Después de varias semanas galácticas viajando desde Earth Land, el dúo llegó a Coruscant, dónde fueron recibidos por legiones de Soldados de Asalto y oficiales imperiales.

\- Cuanta gente – Murmuró con cuidado Lucy a Vader mientras bajaban por la rampa.

\- Soy alguien muy importante – Respondió Vader con serenidad – Además, este planeta es el corazón del Imperio Galáctico.

\- Entiendo – Asintió Lucy – ¿Que le pasa a ese señor? – Preguntó al ver un soldado corriendo hacia ellos, parecía muy agitado.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, comandante Bow? – Preguntó Vader un tanto extrañado.

\- Siento preocuparle y molestarle, lord Vader, pero... – Dijo entre bocanadas de aire Bow – El Emperador desea verlo EN EL ACTO. Está muy enojado – Reveló.

\- Gracias por el aviso, comandante – Asintió Vader – Lucy, acompáñame – Dicho aquello, Vader y Lucy se encaminaron al despacho de Palpatine.

Un rato más tarde, en el despacho del Emperador...

\- El Imperio celebra tu regreso, lord Vader – Anunció el Emperador – Pero has tardado demasiado tiempo – Reprochó.

\- Maestro – Dijo Vader arrodillándose ante su maestro totalmente sumiso – El viaje fue más largo de lo previsto, todo mi escuadrón fue aniquilado en un pestañeo, pero ha valido la pena, ya sé que es la perturbación.

\- Entonces dime, lord Vader... – Empezó a decir Palpatine tratando de controlarse – ¿Por qué la siento más fuerte?

\- Aquí tiene la respuesta, Maestro – Dijo Vader indicando a Lucy para dar un paso al frente – Esta chica es la perturbación, con el debido respeto, me atrevería a decir que nos supera ampliamente en poder.

\- Vaya... – Dijo Sidious mostrándose muy sorprendido ante la revelación, tanto que se puso en pie para observar a la muchacha más de cerca – ¿Tienes nombre, muchacha?

\- Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia, alteza – Dijo Lucy con todo el respeto posible, aunque sus instintos la gritaban "¡y una leche!".

\- Bueno, a pesar de todos estos años, me sigues sorprendiendo mucho, lord Vader – Dijo Sidious aparentemente satisfecho volviendo a su trono, con una sonrisa espeluznante – Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, por lo que... – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Lucy se interpuso delante de Vader.

\- ¿No es su compañero, porque quiere matarlo entonces? – Demandó saber Lucy para sorpresa de ambos Sith.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo Lucy? – Preguntó con sigilo y enojo Vader a Lucy.

\- Los compañeros están para ayudarse, no para matarlos – Dijo Lucy mientras desenfundaba el sable láser de Vader – Y yo estoy harta de tantas muertes.

\- Impresionante... MUY impresionante – Dijo Sidious pensando si seguir adelante o no – Eres la segunda persona después del muchacho en tener las agallas necesarias para enfrentarme.

\- Si quiere matar a alguien, máteme a mí, alteza – Dijo Lucy sin cambiar su postura.

\- Maestro – Intervino Vader con sumo cuidado – Creo que no hacen falta más pruebas sobre las habilidades de esta chica.

\- *Suspiro* – Suspiró Sidious ante el debate – Está bien, te empezaremos a enseñar los caminos del Lado Oscuro – Dijo cediendo finalmente.

\- Siento haber actuado así – Se disculpó Lucy.

\- No te preocupes – Dijo Sidious – Guardias, preparen una habitación para la chica – A su voz, los guardias se fueron – Bienvenida al Imperio Galáctico, Lucy – Anunció – Deberías de mudarte al Palacio Imperial para facilitar tu entrenamiento.

\- Gracias, alteza – Asintió Lucy antes de irse, dejando solos a Vader y Sidious.

Un minuto y medio más tarde...

\- Por fin se va – Dijo con Alivio Sidious – Ya me estaba empezando a costar respirar. Es muy poderosa en la Fuerza, tanto que me asfixiaba.

\- Me sentí parecido cuando la encontré – Asintió Vader al lado de su maestro.

\- Espero por el bien de los dos que hayas tomado la decisión adecuada, lord Vader – Advirtió Sidious a Vader – Si conseguimos volverla hacia el Lado Oscuro, será una poderosa aliada, pero también puede ser nuestro fin... – Dicho eso último, volvió a su trono y Vader se marchó.

\- Estoy totalmente seguro de que he decidido lo mejor para el Imperio – Murmuró Vader mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio Imperial.

El tiempo empezó a avanzar en la galaxia, Lucy se iba sumergiendo cada más profundamente en el Lado Oscuro mientras obtenía la fuerza prometida. Un día, ya totalmente unida al Lado Oscuro, Lucy decidió renegar del pasado y eliminar a sus "amigos" para fortalecerse, pero antes de ello, quería ocuparse de limpiar las ruinas de Tártaros, dónde encontró algunos Etherias supervivientes y soldados, los cuáles eliminó.

Y entonces llegó el fatídico día que lo cambiaría todo: Lucy recibió el título de Lady Sith en una ceremonia preparada personalmente por Darth Vader y Darth Sidious, su nombre como Sith, inspirado en un cuervo negro que se posó sobre la ventana del despacho de Sidious, era...

Darth Corvus.

Una semana después...

\- Ahora, la prueba final de mi ascenso como Sith, es romper los vínculos del pasado – Dijo a nadie Lucy en su apartamento, del cual seguía pagando la renta para evitar levantar sospechas – Debo destruir a Fairy Tail, pero no sé cómo hacerlo... – Dijo un poco desanimada mientras sacaba un dispositivo circular, del cual apareció un holograma de Vader – Necesito su consejo, lord Vader. Quiero eliminar a las Hadas, pero están dispersas y no sé cómo reunirlas.

\- Intenta localizarlas – Empezó a decir Vader – Si logras mantenerte en contacto con ellos hasta lograrlos reunir a todos, deberías poder eliminarlos de una sola vez – Explicó.

\- Gracias, lord Vader – Asintió Lucy.

\- Vives un fuerte conflicto interno, tus lazos con ellos refrenan el poder del Lado Oscuro – Dijo de pronto Vader – No olvides porqué aceptaste aprender los caminos de la Fuerza – Dicho aquello, desapareció.

\- ... – Lucy no dijo nada, Vader tenía razón: Quería todavía demasiado a sus amigos como para quererlos matar, el Lado Oscuro era incapaz de podrir esos preciosos recuerdos en la oscuridad y eso, al final acabaría siendo su propia perdición – Decidí hacer esto y seguiré hasta el final, cargando con todas las consecuencias el resto de mis días.

Seis meses galácticos pasaron desde entonces y Lucy ya descubrió una manera de reunirlos a todos: Usando cartas para mantener el contacto con ellos mientras vigilaba al mismo tiempo que no se encontrara con alguien sensible a la Fuerza, pues podrían descubrir su naturaleza Sith, por lo que empezó a extremar el uso de la máscara recibida en Coruscant y sobre todo, su sable láser, con la esperanza de hacer creer a las masas de que Corvus y Lucy eran dos personas diferentes.

Y entonces, en el año X792, Corvus se reencontró con el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, en quién pudo percibir la Fuerza como si fuera un puñetazo, pero aunque supo ocultarlo bastante bien, con el tiempo fue usando de manera inconsciente sus poderes del Lado Oscuro a la vista de Natsu, momentos en los que se reprendía a si misma por ser tan descuidada, puesto que Natsu era un inútil incapaz de permanecer tranquilo sin liarla gorda, pero podría descubrir su influencia Sith y destruir la máscara de mentiras que había creado.

El tiempo pasó y llegaron en un momento dado a la región de Arakitashia, dónde finalmente el Lado Oscuro la quebró totalmente, dando rienda suelta al poder de la oscuridad asesinando cada soldado del Imperio Arbaless y casi, hubiera conseguido matar a uno de los Doce Escudos de Spriggan si no hubiera recuperado la conciencia, momento en el que huyó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta alguna parte...

\- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Vader! – Gritó Lucy al temido lord Sith, quién guardó silencio hasta que Lucy pudo desahogarse del todo – Lo siento – Dijo más tranquila y pudiendo abrir su ojo derecho tornado rojo escarlata mientras la sangre corría por su mejilla, consecuencia del sangrado ocular que había sufrido.

\- He estado estudiando la situación de tu gremio y ya creo tener una idea para eliminarlos – Anunció Vader haciendo caso omiso de lo ocurrido escasos minutos.

\- Estoy preparada – Asintió Lucy preparada para escuchar el plan de Vader.

Minutos más tarde...

\- ¿Lo has entendido todo? – Preguntó Vader tras concluir la explicación de su plan.

\- Si – Asintió Lucy con gesto siniestro – Esta noche, la oscuridad reinará sobre Fairy Tail... La operación Hada Oscura.

Con una túnica oscura proporcionada por Vader y su propia máscara, Lucy dirigió un batallón de Soldados de Asalto procedentes de la Legión 501, más conocida como el Puño de Vader, hacia Magnolia, dónde la noche había caído.

\- Maten a todos los que quieran – Dijo Lucy caminando seguida de cerca por los soldados, preparada mentalmente para lo que estaba por suceder, haciendo oídos sordos ante la masacre que sus tropas estaban protagonizando hasta parar ante la puerta del gremio, la cual derribó de una patada.

\- Comandante Lucy... – Intentó decir un Soldado de Asalto muriendo en el acto estrangulado.

\- Tsk. Ya me has delatado – Se quejó Lucy empezando a quitarse la máscara ante los miembros del gremio, que la miraban en posición de lucha – Fairy Tail... ¡Preparaos para morir! – Anunció encendiendo su sable láser, instante en el que estalló la masacre.

Todos los miembros del gremio salieron al combate contra Lucy, aunque no se atrevían a tocarla entre la sorpresa y el sentimiento de compañerismo, algo que aprovechó Lucy para asesinarlos rápidamente hasta no dejar a nadie vivo.

\- Sólo queda una... – Dijo a lo bajo Corvus resaltando mucho su ojo derecho, bastante más terrorífico que otras ocasiones – Levy.

Levy era la última, Corvus lo había hecho a propósito para poder despedirse de ella, matando a todos los soldados imperiales necesarios para evitar que fueran tras ella. Tardó dos horas en encontrarla, pero al final consiguió encontrarla en el túnel subterráneo del gremio.

\- Sólo quedas tú – Dijo Lucy con cierta ironía – Me sabe bastante amargo tener que hacerlo, pero puedo perdonarte la vida... Si aceptas unirte al Lado Oscuro – Extendió su mano hacia su amiga.

\- No puedo hacerlo – Negó Levy con amargura.

\- Lo entiendo – Asintió Lucy posando su mano en el pecho de Levy – Levy, escúchame atentamente: Cuándo más fuerte es el odio de un corazón, la oscuridad interior se fortalece, yo ya no tengo salvación, porque perdí la voluntad, el valor para pelear contra la oscuridad... Y para proteger a mis amigos – Cerró su ojo derecho y forzó una sonrisa – Adiós Levy, espero que encuentres la paz en el más allá – Dicho aquello, el cuerpo de Levy cayó al suelo. Se había acabado la operación Hada Oscura – Vader, Sidious... Os odio a los dos – Murmuró con ira por lo que había sucedido mientras salía a las desiertas calles de Magnolia, totalmente arrasada – Esta noche, una nueva era sin Hadas ha comenzado – Declaró a la Luna, siendo oída mediante la Fuerza por Vader.

Tiempo después de aquella matanza, el equipo enviado a Arakitashia volvió habiendo fracasado en su intento de rescatar al maestro Makarov, que terminó siendo asesinado en algún momento, pero la escena que encontraron a su regreso fue desoladora y devastadora: La ciudad había sido destruida, había cadáveres por millones, pero lo peor fue cuando llegaron a Fairy Tail, ahí, solo encontraron cuerpos sin vida junto a una grabación: Darth Corvus.

\- ¡Natsu!, ¿¡a dónde demonios vas!? – Gritó Gray a su compañero al verlo salir corriendo enloquecido de ira.

Removió cielo y tierra, pero Natsu, loco de ira, consiguió llegar a la región volcánica dónde Corvus los había citado, pero en su lugar, encontró otra cosa...

\- Has venido – Dijo Lucy sin ninguna emoción en su voz a Natsu, quién se quedó bastante perplejo.

\- ¿Lucy, que haces aquí? – Preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

\- Natsu... – Dijo Lucy sin haberlo aparentemente oído – Déjame que te explique algunas cosas – Dicho aquello, empezó a hablarle sobre la Fuerza, los Jedi y su contraparte oscura, los Sith, además del gran hombre que alguna vez fue Vader.

\- ¿Que significa todo eso? – Preguntó nuevamente Natsu muy aturdido.

\- Me da igual que no lo entiendas, porque esto se acaba aquí y ahora – Respondió Lucy adoptando una posición ofensiva – Te destruiré de una vez por todas – Dicho aquello, encendió su sable láser.

Una gran batalla estalló entre los dos antiguos compañeros, que concluyó cuando Natsu se armó de valor para matar a su compañera, cortándola el brazo izquierdo, dónde tenía su sable láser, además de ir a parar al río de lava, destruyéndose totalmente, seguido de una agonizante Lucy, quién vociferó su odio a Natsu.

Mucho tiempo después de un duro, largo y doloroso, proceso, Lucy se convirtió definitivamente en la terrible Sith que había estado manipulando desde el principio al Imperio Galáctico.

\- La Última Venganza comienza ahora – Anunció Darth Corvus observando la órbita de Earth Land, lista para conquistarlo en el nombre del Imperio Galáctico.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¡POR FIN! Después de tantas semanas luchando por poder llevar a puerto este capítulo tras la cojonuda revelación de Corvus y aguantando las putadas del trabajo, he conseguido terminar esta Memoria, qué, aparte de servirnos como antesala del combate final (sep, el próximo ya es la final del fic), también revela como cayó lucy. Ahora que solo queda un capítulo para acabar Last Revenge, quiero dejar claro que muy pronto, Akuma ga Kill! (proyecto apartado hace casi un año por DLAD, TRK y LR), volverá a la acción junto a un spin-off para conmemorar el 1º aniversario del fic. ¡Nos vemos en la última Memoria!  
**


	12. Lucy Heartfilia

**Todo lo relacionado con Star Wars y Fairy Tail es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**_Memoria 12: Lucy Heartfilia_**

Algún tiempo luego de revelar su verdadera identidad, Corvus empezó a recordar como huyó de Kamino...

\- Estamos llegando a Earth Land, Su Majestad – Anunció un oficial imperial de manera MUY respetuosa a Corvus, quién ya no tenía su máscara mostrando su verdadero rostro.

\- Bien. Preparen la sala del consejo militar – Ordenó Corvus al oficial, quién se fue pitando.

Un buen rato después, Corvus explicó en una conferencia las tácticas a seguir para la última misión del Imperio Galáctico: Ir con todos los recursos posibles contra la Rebelión hasta no dejar ni un Soldado de Asalto en pie. Algunos imperiales llegaron a dudar un poco, pero luego aceptaron en favor de aniquilar a la Rebelión, todos los presentes menos Corvus abandonaron la sala.

\- Te has tomado tu tiempo – Dijo Corvus a alguien.

\- Recapacita sobre el Fairy Heart – Pidió la primera maestra de Fairy Tail parada detrás del panel holográfico – Sabes que es muy peligroso intentar obtenerlo para tus propósitos, por no decir egoísta.

\- Mavis – Dijo Corvus fijando sus ojos en Mavis – ¿Como me puedo resistir a reunir el poder de los Siete, teniendo ya siete de los ocho Grandes Poderes? – Preguntó – Ya solo me queda la Eternidad para terminar mi ascenso como diosa.

\- Detente – Dijo con un tono severamente furioso Mavis – El Lado Oscuro y la doctrina Sith te han vuelto irreconocible, Lucy.

\- ¡Ese nombre ya no significa nada para mí! – Espetó Corvus a Mavis con furia – Yo soy Darth Corvus, la Emperatriz absoluta del Imperio Galáctico, la Reina Dragón y muy pronto, la Diosa de la Destrucción.

\- Lucy... Corvus... O como quieras que te llame... – Empezó a decir Mavis en un tono sombrío – Intenta ver las consecuencias de lo que vas a hacer... Antes de que sea demasiado tarde – Dicho aquello último, desapareció.

\- Ilusa – Murmuró Corvus con arrogancia.

En otra parte, ocultos en alguna parte del abrasador planeta Mustafar, la Rebelión estaba insegura sobre que hacer. Starkiller estaba bloqueado respecto al siguiente paso y Hisui por su parte, experimentó con su nuevo cristal, obteniendo una hoja jade con toques azulados.

\- (Lucy...) – Pensó Hisui con tristeza al recordar como era en el pasado – (Todavía no puedo creerme que dirigiera el ataque a Crocus...) (¿Habrá alguna manera de hacerla entrar en razón?)

Mientras, en otra parte, Gray reveló a Erza y Natsu los planes que Lucy tenía para el Fairy Heart...

\- Aquellos cuya fuerza ha trascendido tantos milenios... – Empezó a decir Gray tras explicar a sus compañeros la leyenda de los siete guerreros más poderosos jamás vistos – Los Doce Escudos de Spriggan, los Cuatro Dioses de Ishgar... Son un chiste comparados con los Siete. El pilar de la Magia tal y como existe en nuestros tiempos.

\- El pilar... – Murmuró Erza intentando ocultar su sorpresa ante la noticia de alguien más fuerte que los Spriggan, aunque ese alguien ya estuviera muerto desde hace más de cien mil años.

\- Lucy descubrió en algún momento las historias y buscó el legado de los Siete: Los Ocho Grandes Poderes – Dijo Gray de pronto – Ya tiene siete de los ocho.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Entonces a que estamos esperando para detenerla!? – Bramó Natsu sin pensar.

\- Natsu – Dijo Gray con un tono frío y serio – Nos está esperando el Imperio Galáctico al completo en Earth Land, si vamos ahora, nos aniquilarán – Señaló.

\- ¿¡Entonces que hacemos, esperar sentados mientras vemos como nuestra querida Lucy se pierde!? – Gritó muy furioso Natsu.

\- Lucy no reclamará el último Gran Poder sin completar antes la "Última Venganza" – Respondió Gray tranquilamente – No sé que la hizo cambiar, pero algo es seguro: Busca venganza y tú eres su objetivo – Reveló Gray – Después de todo, estuviste muy cerca de matarla y quizá, solo muy quizá, la muerte habría sido lo mejor para ella, viendo como ha cambiado.

\- (Lucy...) – Pensó con culpabilidad Erza – No tenemos elección.

\- El Imperio o nosotros – Asintió Gray – Debemos de luchar contra ellos con todas nuestras fuerzas, aunque algunos quizá no volvamos, si podemos cambiar la historia derrotando a Lucy... Quizá la amenaza del Lado Oscuro cese, aunque no lo sé – Dijo preocupado ante la idea de enfrentarse a Lucy y perderse de nuevo en las tinieblas por aquellos fuertes lazos que forjaron como compañeros – (Si es posible, lo daré todo para detener a Lucy y salvarla del Lado Oscuro).

En otra parte, en un lago de lava, Helena observaba el eterno flujo de la lava mientras los recuerdos del pasado acudían a ella: Desde su desesperada lucha por sobrevivir hasta Eclipse... Todo para huir de Corvus e intentar cambiar el pasado, con la esperanza de poder renacer en un mundo mucho mejor, uno dónde sus padres sobrevivieran y brillara verdaderamente la esperanza...

\- Esperanza... – Murmuró Helena con algo de tristeza.

\- La fuerza que nos impulsa hacia adelante – Dijo alguien al lado de Helena.

\- No sé qué debo hacer, maestra Mavis – Dijo Helena mirando a la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

\- Esperanza y valor, eso es lo que más necesitamos en estos momentos – Respondió Mavis – Recuerda por qué empezaste todo esto, porque podría ser el origen del cambio de Lucy.

\- ¿Pero tenemos alguna oportunidad? – Preguntó Helena.

\- Nunca te rindas – Respondió Mavis – Mientras recuerdes quién eres tú y por qué luchas... Nunca te perderás, porque el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza siempre te acompañará... Siempre – Al decir aquello último, Mavis desapareció.

\- Gracias... Mavis – Agradeció Helena empezando a alejarse del lago de lava, ahora con una nueva determinación: Luchar hasta el final, aunque eso significara que fueran a morir todos, pero con el valor y la esperanza necesarios para continuar luchando.

Doce horas luego de debatirlo muy intensamente, la Rebelión decidió ir con todo a Earth Land, todos preparados para morir y armados hasta los dientes para acabar con todo imperial que se cruzara.

Pero el Imperio también ya estaba preparado para la cruenta batalla, esperando a la Rebelión, aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, pues los rebeldes tan pronto les estuvieron en el punto de mira, abrieron fuego desencadenando una batalla espacial impresionante, casi tanto, o más, como las Guerras Clon.

\- ¡Estamos recibiendo fuego pesado! ¡No aguantaremos mucho más a este ritmo! – Gritó alteradamente un piloto por radio.

\- Amo, con el debido respeto, deberíamos... – Empezó a decir PROXY antes de ser interrumpido.

\- No podemos – Negó rápidamente Starkiller – Debemos derrotar al Imperio ahora que tenemos la oportunidad. Ordena a los transportes que aborden el planeta, que nuestros cruceros de línea adopten una posición defensiva, tenemos que vencerlos como sea – Ordenó Starkiller.

\- Amo, aunque muchas veces haya querido matarlo, quiero recalcarle que no estoy muy de acuerdo con su plan – Respondió PROXY con su habitual tono – Pero confío en usted – Dicho aquello, contactó a los pilotos ejecutando las nuevas órdenes.

Algunos pilotos tardaron un poco en reaccionar a las órdenes, tiempo que fue suficiente para ser derribados los demoledores Interceptores TIE, obligando a algunos Jedi y magos unirse a la batalla espacial y al mismo tiempo, proteger las naves de transporte hasta llegar a Earth Land.

Por desgracia, las cosas se tornaron más difíciles al encontrarse casi de frente con el Escuadrón 128, uno de los escuadrones imperiales más hábiles del Imperio.

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Estos imperiales están más motivados que nunca! – Se quejó Gray al fallar varios disparos contra unos Interceptores TIE.

\- Esto me gusta cada vez menos... – Dijo a lo bajo Erza preocupada cuando notó un Ala Y teletransportándose, provocando que dos Interceptores TIE chocaran.

\- ¡Canalizad la magia hacia las armas, es nuestra única oportunidad! – Dijo Minerva por radio mientras usaba el Ih Ralgas en dos torpedos de protones, consiguiendo aniquilar filas enteras de Interceptores TIE.

\- Gracias por el consejo – Agradeció Erza re-equipando a su Ala X con la armadura Alas de Espada, para lanzarse a gran velocidad sobre los Cazas TIE para destruirlos, Gray mientras empezó a retransmitir al resto de los magos que volaran aquella información.

Pero, muy lejos del campo de batalla... A la entrada del Castillo Mercurius...

\- Pierdes el tiempo, Jedi – Anunció Corvus a Helena tras salir del Sombra Furtiva.

\- Pero aceptaste escuchar mi propuesta de negociación – Dijo Helena con la capucha puesta.

\- Hmph. Entra – Pidió Corvus cuando una lluvia torrencial se presentó en Crocus.

Jedi y Sith empezaron a recorrer las, antaño, majestuosas salas del palacio dónde vivía la familia real, hasta que Corvus empezó a invadir Earth Land.

\- ¿Que harás luego de convertirte en una diosa? – Interrogó de pronto Helena a Corvus.

\- No merece la pena responder tu pregunta si vas a morir – Respondió Corvus.

\- Lo que persigues realmente... Es superar a los Siete Máximos Dioses – Dijo Helena de manera impasible, logrando que Corvus la encarara con furia y asombro mezclados.

\- Conoces las historias – Anunció Corvus.

\- (Parece que he dado en el clavo) – Pensó Helena – Es difícil no conocer las leyendas de los siete guerreros más poderosos del Universo, aunque es una lástima que sus armas se hayan perdido, son auténticas reliquias.

\- En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo – Asintió Corvus para sorpresa de Helena – Las armas de ahora son un cachondeo en comparación con esas reliquias armamentísticas.

\- Una vez hayas superado a los Siete... ¿Que harás? – Preguntó Helena de pronto.

\- No importa eso – Respondió con frialdad Corvus – Lo que suceda luego de alcanzar la divinidad se verá.

\- Entonces, ¿porque empezaste a perseguir el poder aun siendo una Sith? – Interrogó nuevamente Helena.

\- Yo... – Intentó decir Corvus, pero de pronto las dudas invadieron su cabeza, los motivos que la llevaron a obsesionarse con el poder, una pregunta que era incapaz de responder sin empezar a dudar.

\- Corvus, al final, tú también tienes un motivo para ser lo que eres – Dijo Helena usando un tono bastante tranquilizador – El Lado Oscuro no te ha destruido totalmente, dudas porque aun te queda una pequeñísima chispa de luz – Siguió diciendo al darse cuenta de que la influencia del Lado Oscuro en Corvus estaba descendiendo, era ahora o nunca el intentar redimir a la temida Sith – Aun puedes volver al Lado Luminoso... Lucy – Al decir aquello, Corvus activó sus sables láser y cargó contra Helena como una verdadera loca.

\- ¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada de mí! – Gritó Corvus con ira, una ira empañada por el dolor y la desesperación – ¡No entiendes todo lo que sufrí! ¡Vader, Sidious..., esos malditos bastardos me engañaron para atraerme al Lado Oscuro bajo la promesa del poder, poder para proteger a mis amigos! – Vociferó con un tono de desesperación cada vez mayor, superando incluso a su ira – ¡Los maldigo a todos! – Gritó mientras seguía atacando indiscriminadamente a Helena hasta acorralarla en frente de un ventanal.

\- ¡Corvus, recuerda quién eres y porque empezaste todo esto, por favor! – Suplicó Helena a Corvus – ¡Conozco tu futuro, detente ahora que aun puedes salvarte y volver a ser tú, Lucy! – Al decir aquello, Corvus por unos instantes, pareció volver a su antiguo yo cuando la luz rojiza del ojo derecho se tornó azul turquesa, aunque ese precioso fulgor azul murió velozmente al volver la habitual coloración carmesí.

\- ¡MUERE! – Rugió Corvus descargando sobre Helena un Empujón Fuerza cargado hasta niveles desorbitados, lo suficiente para lanzar por el ventanal a Helena y destruir buena parte del castillo.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, la Rebelión ya estaba consiguiendo hacer retroceder al Imperio cuando Hisui tuvo un mal presentimiento, uno que la llevó a tomar un Ala X para ir al Castillo Mercurius, algo que pudo percibir Starkiller, quién ordenó centrarse en el enemigo cuando en realidad pensaba dejar que Hisui arreglara las cuentas con Corvus de una vez por todas.

Tras esquivar muchas unidades TIE, Hisui consiguió llegar a Crocus por los pelos, pero su mal presagio se cumplió al poco de buscar refugio en un callejón débilmente resguardado contra la lluvia.

\- Aguanta Helena, pronto te pondrás bien – Dijo apresuradamente Hisui intentando tratar las diversas heridas que tenía Helena, quién se apoyaba como podía en el frío cemento.

\- Déjalo – Dijo Helena.

\- Te pondrás bien – Respondió Hisui.

\- Me estoy muriendo – Reveló inesperadamente Helena – Poco antes de viajar en el tiempo, el PROXY del futuro me reveló que sufría una enfermedad terminal, la noticia me dejó impactada y aterrada, pero elegí continuar adelante, porque si podía advertiros del oscuro futuro que estaba por venir, ya me sería suficiente, después de todo, en mi futuro solo hay dolor y destrucción, mis padres estaban muertos y la Rebelión había fracasado... Eclipse era mi última opción, la única esperanza que tenía para hacer algo aparte de huir como un conejo asustado del Imperio toda la vida como una Jedi fugitiva, que intentó reavivar las llamas de la rebelión liderando una última resistencia... Que cayó al final – Explicó Helena a Hisui con una mirada totalmente sincera – Viajando al pasado, podía advertiros e intentar cambiar los eventos clave del futuro, aunque muy en el fondo, quería ver a mis padres una vez más, sobre todo a mi padre, quería seguir sus pasos y convertirme en una Jedi como él, proteger a los más débiles, aunque ello implicara sacrificarme, como hizo ya una vez el Starkiller original – Al decir aquello último, se aferró a su sable láser – Este sable láser perteneció a mi padre, quédatelo, a mí ya no me hace falta – Dicho aquello, Hisui tomó el arma con pesar – Hisui... Detén a Corvus como sea, intenta hablar con ella... Todavía queda un pequeño resquicio de luz en ella, el Lado Oscuro no la devorado completamente, aún puede salvarse... Hisui, esta es mi última voluntad, escúchame atentamente – Dijo Helena – Sálvala, guíala hacia la redención. No olvides que el Lado Luminoso siempre te acompañará, mientras no olvides quién eres y porque vives – Al decir aquello, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, una señal de que su vida ya estaba extinguiéndose, aunque estaba ahora totalmente en paz consigo misma.

\- Salvaré de la oscuridad a Lucy, no dejaré que tu sacrificio sea en vano, Helena... – Dijo como pudo Hisui conmovida por el dolor, aunque aliviada a la vez porque Helena por fin podría encontrar esa paz que no pudo tener en vida.

\- Hisui... Gracias – Dijo Helena sonriendo mientras sus ojos se cerraron totalmente para no volver a abrirse.

Hisui estaba sola, Helena Eclipse acababa de abandonar la Vida.

Una hora y media luego de recorrer las devastadas calles, Hisui llegó al Castillo Mercurius, muy dañado desde la última vez que lo vio, mientras la lluvia torrencial seguía con el rugido de un trueno distante, el fin de la guerra ya estaba cerca, pero el dolor de Hisui la estaba empujando hacia las sombras, aunque ella luchara por evitar caer en el Lado Oscuro, tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que Lucy huyera sin pagar por su crimen, por lo que decidió adentrarse en el palacio que alguna vez fue su hogar para buscar a Darth Corvus... Y encontrar a Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Princesa Jedi – Anunció Corvus a Hisui tras esperarla durante horas que la parecieron años, mientras tenía sus sables láser encendidos.

\- No puedo reconocerte – Dijo Hisui – Lucy no haría nada de lo que está haciendo una impostora como tú – Al decir aquello, Corvus cargó contra Hisui girando en el aire como si fuera un torbellino, sorprendiendo a Hisui por la violenta reacción de Corvus, teniendo que activar su sable láser para defenderse del brutal ataque.

\- ¡Todo es culpa de Vader y Sidious, usaron la excusa del poder para proteger a mis amigos, me manipularon para convertirme en una herramienta del Lado Oscuro! – Rugió Corvus atacando sin control a Hisui – ¡Pero cuando me convierta en una diosa, crearé una nueva realidad a mi gusto!

\- ¡No! ¡Te perderás aún más! – Respondió Hisui parando los brutales ataques de Corvus cuando está la pilló desprevenida agarrándola con su brazo mecánico, momento en el que la alzó.

\- ¿Por qué eres incapaz de entender que estoy haciendo todo esto para protegeros? – Exigió saber Corvus.

\- ¡Porque no quiero vivir una mentira disfrazada de utopía! – Respondió Hisui usando un Repeler Fuerza para liberarse del agarre de Corvus – Abandona esa ridícula idea, hasta una diosa es incapaz de controlar todo por siempre, además, ¿quién dice que serás justa con todos? – Al hacer aquella pregunta, Corvus enloqueció aún más liberando una impresionante tormenta de rayos rojos.

\- ¡Iguales! ¡Todos sois iguales, incluso los compañeros terminan traicionándote! – Bramó Corvus – ¡En mi nuevo mundo no habrá lugar para las traiciones ni dobles caras! – Al decir aquello, Hisui pareció cambiar de actitud.

\- He estado intentando seguir hasta ahora el Código Jedi, pero... – Empezó a decir Hisui – ¡Ya me estoy hartando de tu incapacidad para afrontar la maldita realidad! ¡Equivocaste los medios para obtener la fuerza, el poder para proteger a tus amigos, pero deja de huir, escondiéndote en una crisálida de mentiras! – Siguió diciendo mientras empezaba a intentar avanzar hacia adelante – ¡Lucy Heartfilia!

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – Exigió Corvus intensificando la tormenta eléctrica.

\- ¡Se acabó todo, Lucy, el Imperio Galáctico, Acnologia, los Sith y tu reinado de locura! – Declaró Hisui acortando la distancia con Corvus hasta cortarla su brazo mecánico, logrando despojarla de sus sables láser.

\- Has ganado – Dijo ya más tranquila Corvus y como pudo, se puso en pie – Vamos, mátame.

\- Se acabó – Anunció Hisui negando con la cabeza – Estás quebrada, física y psíquicamente, Lucy, ya no existe ningún imperio, solo quedan sus cenizas – Dijo mientras miraba el cielo, ahora totalmente despejado – La Alianza Rebelde ha ganado, hemos cumplido la última voluntad de Helena.

\- ¿Porque haces todo esto? – Preguntó Corvus.

\- ¿Recuerdas, Lucy? Yo también estuve equivocada en el asunto de los diez mil dragones asesinos, pero conseguiste hacerme ver mi propio error y enmendarlo, ahora yo estoy haciendo lo mismo – Respondió Hisui.

\- Pero he hecho cosas imperdonables... – Replicó Lucy.

\- Los rebeldes enseguida vendrán – Dijo de pronto Hisui – Si te vas ahora, podrás ocultarte, pero debes de vivir para expiar tus pecados, desde la masacre de Fairy Tail, tu propio gremio y la muerte de Helena.

\- Hay cosas que no pueden cambiar aunque queramos y lo sabes bien, ¿no? – Asintió Lucy preparándose para irse.

\- Lo sé – Respondió Hisui mientras se quitaba su túnica marrón, quedando al descubierto su vestido de princesa – A mí ya no me hace falta, pero a ti te vendrá muy bien – Explicó luego de acomodar la túnica en Lucy – Ve, conviértete en una verdadera Jedi redimiéndote y entonces, vuelve al lugar dónde perteneces realmente – Dijo mientras la entregaba el sable láser del Starkiller original – Hasta entonces, que la Fuerza te acompañe, Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Gracias... Hisui – Agradeció Lucy comenzando su travesía, un camino que tardaría años en recorrer.

Poco después del gran combate, la Rebelión finalmente logró derrocar el gobierno imperial, trayendo la verdadera paz al Universo, Starkiller se convirtió en un verdadero Maestro Jedi, un año más tarde de acabar todo, nació su hija, tal y como la Helena del futuro indicó, de la cual nunca se supo nada luego del combate.

Erza se convirtió en la nueva maestra del nuevo Fairy Tail, con Gray como su segundo al mando, Natsu pasó a ser el As de Fairy Tail, sucediendo al anterior As. Medio año después, Erza tomó las riendas para crear una nueva Orden Jedi, una nueva era comenzaba para los magos y Earth Land.

Natsu por su parte emprendió un viaje en solitario para encontrar a Lucy, quién desapareció poco después de la batalla.

Sting decidió renunciar a su título de Maestro, nombró sucesora a Yukino, quién se quedó asombrada ante el hecho de tener que reconstruir Sabertooth y guiarlo hacia un nuevo futuro, siempre con Sting, Rogue y Minerva ahí para ayudarla.

Rahm Kota se convirtió en un Historiador Jedi por sus amplios conocimientos de la antigua Orden Jedi, además de querer advertir a las próximas generaciones de los errores que destruyeron la antigua orden.

Con su objetivo cumplido, Jellal disolvió Crime Sorcière y se convirtió en el Guardián de la nueva Orden Jedi.

Hisui se convirtió en la nueva Reina de Fiore y consiguió restablecer las relaciones diplomáticas con Arakitashia, luego de que el Imperio Arbaless hubiera caído junto al Emperador Spriggan.

Quince largos años desde aquella batalla ya habían pasado, el tiempo prácticamente voló debido al periodo de paz que vivía Earth Land y la galaxia entera, pero había una persona que lo recordaba todo como si fuera ayer.

\- Mi redención... Ya está completa – Dijo alguien encapuchado – Ha llegado la hora de volver a casa.

La misteriosa persona recorrió los bosques de Fiore hasta encontrarse con Natsu y Gray, ambos inmersos en otra de sus típicas discusiones.

\- Seguís iguales – Dijo el encapuchado a Natsu y Gray, quiénes le encararon sorprendidos – Por fin he vuelto... A casa – Dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelándose como Lucy Heartfilia, cuyo ojo derecho ahora resplandecía con un precioso azul zafiro, además de lo evidentemente cambiada que estaba tras estar quince años desaparecida.

\- _"Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, una Dama Jedi que ha visto los dos lados de la Fuerza, una Hada del gremio más fuerte de todos. Todos cometemos errores, pero por muy grave que sea nuestro error, siempre debemos vivir al máximo cargando con nuestro error, porque esa es la fuerza que nos impulsa hacia adelante, el valor para aceptar nuestros errores y crecer, para perseguir nuestros sueños. Esta mi historia, la historia de una Hada del gremio más fuerte de todos, Fairy Tail"._

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Se acabó. Ha sido muy largo y duro el camino, pero he conseguido llegar al final de esta fanfic (labor de la cuál me enorgullezco) antes de la fecha límite que me impuse. Admito que han habido auténticas fumadas en este fic (empezando por Lucy, totalmente opuesta a como es realmente, experimento que me ha encantado hacer y estaría bien repetir) hasta este combate final (hasta tres posibles desenlaces ya tenía en el horizonte, todos ellos terminando con una Lucy redimida). Hubo muchas posibles (y muy buenas, por cierto) ideas que descarté por falta de tiempo (ejemplo: Los Espíritus Estelares/Celestiales corrompidos por el poder del Lado Oscuro), que podría reutilizar para otras obras, pero en fin... Last Revenge finalmente se ha terminado, lo que haga ahora no lo sé, pero probablemente me mantenga alejado una temporada de los fandom de SW y FT, asi que me despido hasta entonces y recordad, que la Fuerza os acompañe.  
**


End file.
